


Legend of Korra Season Two: Movie Screenplay Adaptation

by Cuofeng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuofeng/pseuds/Cuofeng
Summary: This is the FOURTH in my series of movie screenplay adaptations of Legend of Korra seasons. The goal was to condense each season into a single movie that does not rely on any knowledge of Avatar: The Last Airbender. The overwhelming majority of dialogue is newly written.There are significant changes between this and the source material. Some characters are missing and some have accumulated changes over the past four movies. Many details of the plot have changed, but spirit of the story remains the same.All criticisms and recommended changes are welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

<Spirits>

~Faith~

  
  


BLACK

 

The sound of wind mixes with building music.

  
  


EXT. DAMAGED NANFANG CITY, DAY

 

Open on KORRA standing in a street, wind and dust blowing through her hair. There is no sound but music and the sound of breathing. Then the view expands to see a massive city dotted with pillars of smoke and before her, Kuvira's colossus rises out of the river in front of her and stomps forward to do battle. KORRA breathes out and when she opens her eyes they glow with a blue-white light. She sinks into a martial arts stance and launches into a powerful elemental attack against the massive war machine. 

  
  


EXT. LIMESTONE PEAKS NEAR COAST, DAY

 

Hard cut to AVATAR AANG, bald and tattooed with saffron robes facing attacking zeppelins and warships. The airships and boats are both noticeably less advanced than what is seen in Korra's era. AANG's eyes and tattoos glow as he drives them back with immense elemental power. There is sweat on his brow.

  
  


EXT. ERUPTING VOLCANO, NIGHT

 

Hard cut to AVATAR ROKU, dressed in flowing red robes with his grey hair done up in a topknot, faces a mountain belching lava and smoke. Behind him, terrified people flee a town as ROKU rises up with the glowing eyes of the Avatar State. It is now visibly well over a century before Korra's time and technology is less advanced. ROKU digs groves for lava, pushes back pyroclastic flows with wind and draws rain from the sky, before extinguishing fire with his hand. But still the lava and smoke get close. He coughs roughly as the fumes reach him. Behind him the town is now on fire.

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE THE WALLS OF BA SING SE, DAY

 

Hard cut to AVATAR KYOSHI, a tall woman in green armor and white face paint, stands alone before a massive army wielding swords and spears. Green uniformed men leap step forward from the army to raise up rocks in earth-bending attacks at KYOSHI, as behind them a flurry of arrows flit up into the air. KYOSHI stamps the ground and clenches her fists as her eyes begin to glow. She punches out and throws forth a massive wave of rippling earth that smashes through the enemy army. The arrows begin to fall around her and one gets through her defenses, leaving a line of blood across her skin. 

  
  


EXT. DARK FOREST, NIGHT

 

Hard cut to AVATAR KURUK, a man in a blue fur-lined jacket, whips his head back and forth as ghostly red eyes peer back from every shadow. He is panting, bruised, and bleeding but fierce flames burn above each of his hands.

 

Then, through the trees he sees a woman dressed similarly to him, sitting crumpled on the ground amid the roots if a tree. She throws out her hand toward him, terrified and desperate, but then black ghostly insectoid legs reach out of the shadows to wrap around her, pulling her back. KURUK bursts forward in an unheard shout, his eyes igniting into light, but just before he reaches her she vanishes entirely into the black shadows which then melt away to reveal unbroken rock and wood. KURUK screams in rage and loss as he rips the water out of every living plant and tree, shattering them and destroying all the forest in sight. 

  
  


MULTIPLE LOCATIONS

 

The scene cuts are coming faster now. We see Avatars facing different foes, always fighting, but now we see them getting hurt more, despite their power. The costumes and settings change as we are looking back across thousands of years. There armored swordsmen, then shield and spear formations, and then chariots. Steel becomes, iron, becomes bronze. As the view goes further back in time, more of the phantasmal spirits are seen in these scenes.

 

But now the hits on land on the Avatars. A blast of fire washes over a man's side, a boulder sends a woman flying, an arrow slams into a woman's gut, a dagger takes another man in the back. Some are old, some are young, they wear every type of costume and stand in every type of local. But all the while they are still fighting and their eyes still glow with the same light. The music and their breathing is the only sound.

  
  


EXT. BATTLEFIELD, SUNSET

 

In silence except for the sounds of insects and a breeze through trees, dead bodies and broken spears and clubs lie strewn around the still expanse. The shields are made of wicker and hide, and the spears are tipped with stone but they were still deadly. Parts of the battlefield are on fire, other parts are torn up with stone of spikes of ice. A man with glowing eyes, dressed in ancient raw cloth and a vest of boar-tusk scales, AVATAR WAN, collapses to lay just barely propped up against a huge slab of shattered rock. Two arrows jut out of his torso. As he pants and gasps, the light of the Avatar State fades out of his eyes.

 

WAN

(faintly through grimaces of pain)

I'm sorry.

 

A gentle breeze blows across the battlefield.

 

WAN

I'm sorry. There...

(grimaces) 

There wasn't enough time. There just wasn't enough time...

 

He trails off and sags as he lets out one last breath. That last breath is the only sound as the scene fades to black. 

 

BABY

(Cries)

  
  


INT. BEDROOM, NIGHT

 

KORRA opens her eyes, lying in bed. She continues staring at the ceiling as she reaches out her hand to put it down on the other half of the bed. Then she slowly gets up and walks over to the window. She stands there, looking out at the moonlit night sky in her sleeping clothes.

  
  


INT. BEDROOM, MORNING

 

The door opens and OPAL stands in the threshold. KORRA turns to face her, now dressed in her customary clothes. 

 

KORRA

(Walking to leave)

All right. Let's get back to work.

 

She steps out the door and two lines of armed White Lotus fighters bend at the waist to bow to her from each side, forming a path through this traditional Chinese style courtyard decorated in green and gold, KORRA continues walking out as the morning sun shines down on forested mountains beyond the front gate where crowds of local people are lined up to see her. An airship hovers above, emblazoned with a yin and yang symbol.

  
  


MAIN TITLE

  
  


EXT. ICY OIL DERRICK, NIGHT

 

Open on an icebound coastline, lit under a bright full moon. Pan along from traditional small hide-walled houses to newer buildings walled with corrugated metal and cement. Further along the unpaved road there is an old poorly maintained shrine of unmortared stone and carved driftwood. Then, past that, a large oil derrick enters view. In the area around the derrick, men work under electric lights as generators and motors chug along.

 

Off in the night beyond the pools of electric light, the moonlight on the ice shimmers. Then glowing yellow eyes waver into existence out in the dark.

 

Some of the derrick workers are dealing with machinery, then an error sends a stream of black oil spurting out onto the dirt and snow. A commotion spreads as people rush over to try and deal with the problem. Oil slick glistens on the white snow.

 

OIL WORKER 1

Damn!

 

OIL WORKER 2

Hey! Get that secure!

 

OIL WORKER 3

Someone, shut off the pressure!

 

OIL WORKER 1

(still shouting)

This stupid-!

 

A strange, grumbling roar-like noise echoes through the night. All the oil workers freeze in fear and confusion.

 

OIL WORKER 1

(slowly)

Ok.

(Looks around)

What the hell was that?

 

Shimmering shadows race forward across the snow towards the derrick facility, and then when they reach the work area the electric lights begin to go haywire before burning out one by one. The oil workers rush around trying to deal with all these problems in the dark and moonlight but one by one all the motors and engines for generators and pumping equipment go silent. 

 

OIL WORKER 2

I don't like this. I've heard there's been-

 

The roar returns, louder now, and then a huge glowing creature materializes out of the dark air. It looks like some sort off fantastic spectral walrus creature and though it is faintly transparent and blurred at the edges it still causes real destruction as it attacks the compound. The oil workers run and scream, helpless before the abrupt attack.

 

VARIOUS

(panicked)

Spirits!

 

Then, suddenly, their screams are the only sound that remain. They stop and look around to see that the spirit creature is gone, leaving only crushed and gashed machinery to show that it had ever been there. After a moment the oil workers run out down the road towards the town in the distance.

  
  


INT. SENNA AND TONRAQ'S HOUSE

 

The oil worker fall down to their knees on the floor of this modest house of new construction. They are panting and covered in mud and snow. SENNA and TONRAQ, a couple in their late thirties, look like they've just thrown on more clothes after being awakened but they are concerned instead of angry.

 

OIL WORKER 1

(shaken)

The spirit world attacked us. We just barely survived.

 

TONRAQ

Are you sure it was a spirit and not-?

 

OIL WORKER 2 

It was a giant glowing beast! Not something you can miss!

 

OIL WORKER 1

Please. These things are getting worse all across the south. The Tribe can't fight this on our own. We need help. We need your daughter.

 

The three oil workers drop into kneeling bows.

 

OIL WORKER 1

We need Avatar Korra.

 

SENNA and TONRAQ exchange worried looks.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, DAY

 

The bustling city looks much as it always has, but now in addition to the normal cars and pedestrians these streets are crowded with people who dressed like religious pilgrims all moving in a consistent direction away from the city center. Every street corner has holy men begging or selling blessings, and hawkers have set up innumerable carts selling icons and charms.

 

HAWKER 1

Spiritual charms, five yuan!

 

The pilgrims pass right by advertisements plastered to walls that show Bolin grinning as he holds up a product. Just beyond, they pass a new statue of Korra set in a park. The statue is surrounded by piled flowers, offerings and prayers. Scattered people are kneeling and bowing before the statue, but still more continue on as the roads begin to exit the city. The view briefly follows a man well dressed in traditional Water Tribe clothes, UNALAQ, as he strides past the statue of Korra without flickering his glance towards it.

  
  


EXT. HILLS OUTSIDE REPUBLIC CITY, DAY

 

These smaller roads are now clogged with pilgrims making their way up the hill. Now the destination is visible, the massive crater that replaced the top of this low mountain when Kuvira's colossus spirit reactor exploded. 

 

The crater itself is still a huge shallow bowl filled with a thick mat of vibrant green vines. Little motes of light glimmer here and there in the ground near this strange plant life and the lights grow more numerous near the center of the crater. The United Republic military has set up a barricade around the lip of the crater but a large crowd has spread just past that. There are even more venders here, selling religious paraphernalia and snacks with equal fervor.

 

HAWKER 2

Genuine shards of Kuvira's war machine! Also have spirit relics!

 

HAWKER 3

Blessed soil from the spirit crater!

 

HAWKER 4

Spicy dumplings!

 

The soldiers stationed in front of the barricade are clearly tired of these crowds and wave away or push back the few pilgrims who periodically get too close. Then UNALAQ strides out of the press of the crowd that seems to strangely part around him. Without paying any attention to the soldiers he continues straight towards the barricade. The soldiers wave him off. UNALAQ ignores this and only leans down to slip off his shoes.

 

CRATER SOLDIER

(Holds up a hand with a bored expression)

Military jurisdiction. Get back away from the barricade.

 

UNALAQ straightens back up and without glancing at the soldier, gestures out with his hands. Two streams of water rush out from small water-skins around his waist. The streams of water each hit and instantly turn to ice where two of the barricades come together. UNALAQ flicks his hands and the barricades slide apart, pushed by the ice.

 

The instant UNALAQ begins to water-bend the CRATER SOLDIER and his fellows jump to high alert. Crossbows jump up to attention and the CRATER SOLDIER ignites a small jet of fire to float above his fist.

 

CRATER SOLDIER

Woah! Cease water-bending immediately and slowly place your hands on your head!

 

UNALAQ steps through the barricade.

 

CRATER SOLDIER

(facing Unalaq)

Take one more step and we will-!

(Notices his fellow soldier tapping him urgently on the shoulder)

What!

 

CRATER SOLDIER spins back to see a squad of armed Water Tribe soldiers in blue and white uniforms marching out of the crowd. All the United Republic soldiers now seem a lot less eager to use their own force.

 

CRATER SOLDIER

(uneasily, to the UR soldier beside him)

Yeah, ya know, I think we call this in.

 

UNALAQ turns back and gently pats the CRATER SOLDIER's arm reassuringly. Then he turns again and walks off across the crater of vines and shimmering motes of light. The crowd outside the barricade is fascinated and pushes close to see what this man is doing, helped in part by the UR soldiers being rather curious as well. After walking a ways into the crater UNALAQ kneels down onto the vines and closes his eyes. The floating motes of light begin to congregate and then the crowd gasps as two spirits, one bestial and one humanoid, fade into view in front of UNALAQ.

 

UNALAQ opens his eyes to look at the spirits and then bends down in full kneeling bow to them. The spirits bow their heads and then slowly fade out of view again. Outside the barricade the crowd murmurs and begins begins to bow down too, mirroring UNALAQ.

  
  


INT. SATO MANSION

 

The entry to the party is decorated with a massive world map, the United Republic and the bifurcated Water Tribe highlighted.

 

MAKO, in a starched police dress uniform, is ushered through the tall front doors of the fabulous mansion. A small army of waiters and servers bustle around a fancy party that is already rather underway. MAKO looks very uncomfortable and tugs at the cuffs of his police dress uniform. ASAMI sweeps by in an elegant dress, whispering some firm last minute directions to various staff, before she spots him.

 

ASAMI

(to staff)

Make sure the President has what he needs, the Water Tribe delegation's going to be here any minute. And we're sure the south's boats are still delayed? Tell Bolin anyway.

(to Mako)

Mako! I thought you couldn't come, Bolin said you were working. I didn't know the police were sending you. Ha, well I sure I hope we don't actually need a detective here and... Oh no, we don't need a detective, do we? Tell me nothing's happened.

 

MAKO

(urgently reassuring)

No, no no no. Asami, I...I mean, Chief Beifong just sent me to make sure you let our security guys...

(resists the urge to face-palm)

...do whatever we want. 'cus you and I are friends. Er, sorry.

 

ASAMI

(smiles)

Don't worry about it. Really, I'm just glad to see you. Um, out of curiosity, what  _ does _ Beifong want to do?

 

MAKO

(guiltily)

Punch holes in your walls for crossbow positions.

 

ASAMI

(hangs her head)

Of course she does. She's already had cops doing sweeps of the place for the last two weeks. I mean, I get it, the last two head of state visits were attacked by the Red Lotus and then Kuvira.  I'm just getting a little tired of oafs with badges stomping around my house.

(looks at Mako)

Oh, wait, I'm-

 

MAKO waves her apology away without concern and instead seems uncomfortable about himself.

 

MAKO

(joking)

Nah, I mean I  _ do _ have a badge. 

(more serious)

Look, uh, I don't want to make this awkward. Me being here. I know Korra's coming back tonight and for the last year you two sort of-

 

ASAMI

(nods, distracted)

In a few hours. I've got the mooring field out back prepped for her airship. Now if I can just find where your brother got to then I can-

 

There is a commotion by the front door as more people arrive.

 

BUTLER

(announcing)

His excellency, Chief of the Water Tribe, Protector of the North and the South, Unalaq son of Inuqsuq.

 

The party guests all gather to witness the entrance. UNALAQ enters at the head of a long delegation, all men in various uniforms save for one young woman, ESKA, who trails in the back. He is greeted by PRESIDENT CHANG and TENZIN with ASAMI standing nearby.

 

PRESIDENT CHANG

Chief Unalaq, it is my honor and my pleasure to formally welcome you back to the United Republic.

 

UNALAQ

President Chang, Air Master Tenzin, the honor is mine. To gain the audience of the Avatar, any man would walk barefoot for ten thousand miles. I only had to ride on rather nice ship, so I consider this a light burden.

 

TENZIN

I would like to introduce our hostess for tonight, Asami Sato.

 

ASAMI bows which Unalaq returns as a polite nod.

 

UNALAQ 

Miss Sato, I understand your corporation has been heavily involved in this country's reconstruction over the past year as well as clearing away the remains of Kuvira's colossus machine.

 

ASAMI

Er, thank you? It was my duty to help and Sato Industries had a lot of practice from assisting in rebuilding the Earth Kingdom.

 

TENZIN

(to Unalaq)

I heard your ship got in rather early today. You visited the explosion crater?

 

UNALAQ 

(nods)

The Air Nation is observant as always. Yes, I was heartened by the new concern for spirituality that has filled this country since the war. Even if commercialism still reigns supreme here, I saw the promising growth of a new quiet humility in the United Republic.

 

Across the party VERRIK can be seen making a bit of a disturbance. BOLIN and ZHULI are standing nearby.

 

VERRIK

(loud and boisterous)

Ha ha, this is great! No place like Republic City, am I right? United Republic, whooo!

 

UNALAQ

(with distaste)

Ah, another prominent local figure. I suppose I expected Mister Varrick to be here.

 

ASAMI

(frowns)

I didn't. Excuse me.

 

MAKO watches ASAMI move off and he takes a step to go over and help her, but then he notices ESKA suspiciously slinking off into another room. MAKO narrows his eyes and follows her.

 

ASAMI crosses over to VERRIK, ZHULI, and BOLIN. VARRICK is talking to some party guest with expansive gestures.

 

VARRICK

(to guest)

I'm telling you, the oil fields in the south are going to be printing money faster than anyone can spend it. Sure right now the Water Tribe limits foreign investment but just you wait.

 

RICH PARTY GUEST

Even with the spirit attacks? Isn't it too dangerous to-

 

VARRICK

Hey, I'm the world expert on spirit energy technology. Remember the purple beam that almost destroyed this city! That was mine! Let's just say I've got the other world situation handled.

(sees Asami and pushes the Rich Party Guest away)

Asami! How the heck you doing! Long time no see. Great party, I've eaten sixteen shrimp already and stuffed more in Zhuli's pockets!

 

ZHULI

(bows)

Miss Sato.

 

ASAMI

(with an effort of restraint turns to Bolin)

Bolin, I see you've reconnected with your old war buddy. 

 

BOLIN

(guilty)

Hey, look I've been trying to do what you said but Varrick... Apparently, he showed up at the door my own personal invitation. No idea how he got it.

 

VARRICK

(smiles)

Hey, did you know that apparently I own Bolin's apartment building? I guess some of our mail got mixed up, but good thing! Never would have gotten through the front gate without one of your employees' invites. You've got some top notch security here, Sato.

 

ASAMI

(to Varrick)

Yes, there's a sizable presence from two militaries here. I'm not sure this is the best venue for a convicted international criminal like yourself.

 

VARRICK

(shakes finger)

Eh eh. Pardoned international criminal. So that means I didn't do it.

 

ASAMI

That is the exact opposite of what it means.

 

In the other room MAKO follows ESKA and watches her covertly examining the party staff. He frowns in suspicion, grabbing a glass from a waiter as a sort of cover. Then she slips out of the main areas and MAKO follows. In the next room he confronts her.

 

MAKO

(polite but firm)

Hi, may I ask what you're doing back here.

 

ESKA

(looks him over)

Hmmm. No.

(walks away)

 

MAKO

(off balance)

What?

 

He catches sight of her going up a staircase, lurking after a waiter who looks a bit suspicious himself. MAKO follows and confronts ESKA again. 

 

MAKO

Hey, this uniform means I'm police. So you need to come with me right now and-

 

ESKA

(deadpan)

Oh no, you spilled.

 

ESKA waves her hand with water-bending and MAKO'S drink flies out of its cup into his face. MAKO sputters and wipes his eyes but by the time he does so he's lost sight of her.

 

Back in the main party room, VARRICK makes conciliatory hand gestures at ASAMI.

 

ASAMI

(to Varrick)

Why are you here?

 

VARRICK

Why? Hey, I'm Water Tribe. Well, my parents were but still, ethnic pride and all that. 

(his smile gets more predatory)

After all, it's not often the big Chief of the Tribe leaves the north. And you really should be proud of your security, Asami, I had to hand out a ton of bribes to smuggle my equipment in here.

 

BOLIN

Um, what now? Equipment?

 

ASAMI looks around, frightened as she notices several of the waitstaff all locking eyes with VARRICK and nodding on his command.

 

Up on the second floor, MAKO finds his way to balcony overlooking the main party room. He sees a big roll of canvas hidden behind the railing and right beneath is UNALAQ.  MAKO's eyes go wide as he realizes the chief is the target. Then MAKO sees ESKA down a hallway, rushing towards him.

 

MAKO rushes forward to accost ESKA. She fights back and they have a brief martial arts bout back and forth in the hallway. It ends with MAKO holding a small jet of fire near her face and ESKA with a long spike of ice emerging from her sleeve to poke under his jaw.

 

MAKO

What's your plan? I saw you! Who are you with and why are you targeting Chief Unalaq?

 

ESKA

Targeting him? He's my father!

 

MAKO lets his fire wink out in surprise as he looks back to see two waiters walk up to the railing and hoist up the canvas roll with conspiratorial nods.

 

Down in the party, ASAMI grabs VARRICK by the jacket collar.

 

ASAMI

(furious)

Varrick, what did you do?

 

VARRICK

(smirks)

Stay and watch the pretty lights. Zhuli! Do the thing!

 

ASAMI whips around to look for ZHULI who has disappeared to suddenly be over by a curtain at the far wall. There is a moment of panic and then ZHULI starts up a previously hidden primitive film projector, just as up above a blank canvas sheet comes unfurling down over the huge world map decorating the party. Some of UNALAQ's delegation jump to high alert around him at this sudden disturbance and there are sounds of confusion across the party.

 

Then the lights go off a film strip begins to be projected onto the canvas screen. It starts with the grainy image of a train coming straight for the camera.

 

WOMAN AT PARTY

(screams)

 

Then the video of the rushing train freezes on a spliced photograph of VARRICK hanging off the side and grinning as title text blinks into the frame beside him. The sounds of the crowd are now more confusion and astonishment than fear at this primitive movie.

 

The screen now shows very slow pan of a snowy, mountainous landscape.

 

NARRATOR

(unseen)

The southern continent, land of beautiful glaciers and sparkling seas, home to the other half of the Water Tribe. For centuries, these hardy independent people have contended with isolation from their northern capital and the rest of the world.

 

The image changes to BOLIN standing in some sort of boardroom. He speaks as if he is the narrator but his lip movements clearly do not match up.

 

NARRATOR

(unseen)

Until now. Industry! New geological discoveries propel this cold land to greatness.

 

The screen then shows people working on an oil well, ASAMI looks back to see that she is now just holding Varrick's jacket. She also glances at BOLIN in confusion before she walks forward to lift up a table cloth and expose the NARRATOR hiding under the table, talking into a megaphone.

 

NARRATOR

Er, the only question now is, who will help them? Water Tribe wealth, United Republic knowhow, a brighter day for the new South!

 

The lights come back on.

 

VERRIK

(to the party)

That's right, people! Moving pictures! Another breakthrough technology from Verricorp! Investors, customers, line up by the size of your checkbook. Come, join in the power of the future and the new age to come!

 

VARRICK walks into the center of the party and locks eyes with UNALAQ, a sinister smile on his face.

 

BOLIN

(panicked, to Asami)

I swear I didn't know what about this. Aw, man, that means that modeling company who signed me was just Varrick again. Ugh. That guy really likes me.

 

LIN, wearing a dress uniform, approaches ASAMI.

 

LIN

(to Asami)

And let me guess, our twice traitor friend owns those oil wells? Chances are the Northern Chief is not going to be happy about this play against his authority. Is Varrick just purposefully making enemies now?

 

ASAMI

Oh, Chief Beifong! I-

(sighs)

I don't know. I'm still trying to not have a heart attack. Are you sure there's not any way you could arrest him for anything?

 

A servant comes up and whispers into her ear.

 

ASAMI

Korra's airship! She's landing now! Sorry, I've...I've got to go and...

(begins leaving)

Please don't punch any crossbow holes in my walls!

 

ASAMI exits.

 

LIN

(sips drink, unconcerned shrug)

Too late.

  
  


EXT. SATO MANSION AIRFIELD, NIGHT

 

The rear doors of the mansion open, spilling light out as many people exit towards the open field where a large airship is slowly descending. The airship has a large symbol on the side, a Yin and Yang surrounded by the four elemental symbols. Then the airship is lashed down in place and an exit ramp is attached. The view briefly switches to KORRA standing inside the airship as the doors open. Out come OPAL, JINORA, and two other air-benders, followed by two lines of men and women in White Lotus uniforms. Then KORRA steps out to make her way down the gantry.

 

ASAMI and KORRA see each other and both give wide smiles, but their faces are temporarily wiped impassive by other business coming first. PRESIDENT CHANG and TENZIN lead in front of UNALAQ's party. 

 

PRESIDENT CHANG

Welcome back to the United Republic once again, Avatar Korra.

 

KORRA

(joking)

Ha. Sick of me already? I'll try and be gone longer next time.

 

TENZIN

Korra, it is my honor to-

 

BOLIN

(sees Opal)

Opal! 

(Runs up to hug her and kiss her cheek)

Aw, I've missed you so much! 

 

OPAL

(hisses)

Bolin!

 

BOLIN

(notices everyone staring at him)

Uh, sorry about that. As you were...important government people.

 

TENZIN

(sighs)

It is my honor to present Chief Unalaq of the Water Tribe.

 

UNALAQ steps forward and gives a bow deeper than anyone else has shown. KORRA is a little put off balance.

 

UNALAQ

I thank you, Avatar, for allowing me in your presence once more.

 

KORRA

Sure. The Kuvira situation wasn't exactly the best first impression for either of us.

(more formal)

Chief Unalaq, it is nice to see you again. 

 

UNALAQ

You have done many great deeds over the past year, and yet I must trouble you with yet another concern. There is much we must discuss, of this world and the other.

 

KORRA

(serious)

Yes. Yes, we do. 

(back to normal)

But I just got home. Unalaq, we've got the official meeting scheduled tomorrow and I've been traveling across half the continent. I'm looking forward to giving you my full attention as soon as I am capable. Can we hold the business for a moment?

 

UNALAQ

Of course, Avatar. Then, until tomorrow, I beg your leave.

 

VARRICK

(inserting himself)

Tomorrow, that sounds great! So what time we meeting? I've got a pedicure at nine but I'm open after that.

 

Everyone pointedly ignores him except for ESKA who looks like she means him harm.

 

ASAMI

(steps forward to Korra)

I've got rooms set out for you and your staff to refresh yourselves.

(gestures)

 

KORRA

(bit of a sly smile)

Thanks. I really appreciate it.

 

ASAMI leads KORRA and the rest of the white lotus party over to another entrance to the mansion. Their path goes around a corner or wall and hides them view for a moment.

 

ASAMI

(gently ribbing)

Are you really that tired after an airship ride? I thought you were a bit tougher than that, or has being out in the boonies made you-

 

KORRA pulls ASAMI in for a kiss. The White Lotus guards all awkwardly look out in different directions to not be watching.

 

KORRA

I've really really missed you.

 

ASAMI

(laughs)

Ha, you and Bolin. You've been gone two weeks.

 

KORRA

Counterpoint, I've been gone two weeks.

(goes in for another kiss)

 

ASAMI

(reciprocates)

It's nice having you back. I just wish I had a something better to drop you into the middle of.

 

KORRA

Trouble with the Water Tribe?

 

ASAMI

And Varrick too. Come on, I'll tell you inside.

  
  


INT. ASAMI'S OFFICE

 

KORRA

Ugh, moving electric photographs. I guess that's a thing now.

(frustrated)

Out there the Earth Kingdom's still a mess. Wu and his people are doing what they can from Ba Sing Se but after a year there's still Empire holdouts. Half the conflicts Kuvira stamped out burst back up the second she was gone. And then there's all these reports of trouble with spirit world. With that spirit energy gun destroyed, I thought the disruptions would die down but it's only getting worse.

 

ASAMI

Well, it's not your job to fix all that.

 

KORRA

Uh, yeah it...is?

 

ASAMI

(moves in close)

I mean not tonight. It will all still be there tomorrow, when you meet with Unalaq and your parents at the Water Tribe conference.

 

KORRA

(jerks back in surprise)

What? My parents are here?! Here here?

(looks around as if afraid to see them)

 

ASAMI

(confused)

No, I mean their ship gets in from the south tomorrow but... Korra, you didn't get my telegram?

 

KORRA

I've been hopping all over the continent for the last two weeks! I've been getting messages in a compliantly random order if they find me at all.

(presses her hand to her forehead in frustration)

Ugh, so my parents came with the southern delegation. Right. So I've got to deal with that too. Ok, I've got this.

 

ASAMI

Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right there with you.

 

KORRA

Don't take this in any sort of the wrong way, but that's kind of what I'm nervous about.

 

ASAMI

Korra, I know things are...delicate with us, but we can handle this. We fought a giant robot together, Tonraq and Senna of the Southern Water Tribe should be within our ability.

 

KORRA

Yeah, thanks but...

(spots books and typed pages covering the desk)

Er, what's...Are researching my home village? 

(turns page)

My village over the last two hundred years?

 

ASAMI

(embarrassed)

Ok, maybe I'm a little nervous about your parents too. I, uh, hired a cultural anthropologist to help me choose an outfit for my first impression.

 

KORRA

(brushes through the papers and photos)

Honestly, this is just impressive.

 

ASAMI

Do you know what you want to tell them? Your parents? About us and...

 

KORRA

(sighs)

I don't know yet. I'm just going to try and deal with all the politics and spirit stuff first so I have some space to think. 

(laughs to herself)

Ha, like that's ever going to happen. But like you said, all that's tomorrow. Tonight we can just...be.

 

ASAMI

(moves close)

Just be. I like that. Hopefully you'll stay in town for a while this time. I got a new dress I think you'll l really like. I was going to wear it for the Millennium New Years party at the old observatory, so you'd better here.

 

KORRA

Oh, I'm sure I'll love the dress. Though you look just as good without the clothes. 

(realizes the innuendo)

Wait, no, I mean anything you wear-

 

ASAMI

(laughs)

  
  


EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, DAY

 

Out in Republic City Harbor a large blue-flagged battleship can be seen. On the island, UNALAQ, ESKA, and the rest of the Water Tribe delegation walk together up from the dock, SENNA and TONRAQ with a smaller group a little bit separate. VARRICK and ZHULI are in the rear. ASAMI is already on the island waiting with BOLIN and MAKO.

 

ASAMI smooths her outfit one last time walks forward towards TONRAQ and SENNA.

 

ASAMI

(smiling)

Hello, I'm Asami Sato. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet you last night at the gala but I'd love to welcome you both to Republic-

 

ASAMI notices that TONRAQ is not looking at her at all, instead glaring at UNALAQ who is getting close now.

 

UNALAQ

(bows his head)

Tonraq, Senna, I am honored to finally meet the parents of the Avatar. Your daughter has risen to the dignity of her legacy in every way. You both are an honor to our tribe.

 

SENNA

Thank you, Chief Unalaq.

 

TONRAQ

(gruff)

Yeah, thanks.

 

VARRICK

(to Unalaq)

Hey, Chief! Great to see you again. Did you catch my little tech demo last night? Great stuff isn't it? Yeah, we'll talk later!

 

UNALAQ and his party continue on past, ignoring VARRICK, but clearly have left some tension with the Southerners.

 

ASAMI

(after a moment of tense silence, to Senna)

Yes. Uh. Korra's told me so much about you, Mam, and I'm happy to finally get the-

 

OPAL

(approaches and gestures)

Excuse me, Tonraq, Senna? Could you please follow me this way for a moment before the meeting?

 

ASAMI gives up as Korra's parents follow OPAL. A little ways off, around a corner, SENNA and TONRAQ meet with KORRA

 

KORRA

Mom, dad!

(hugs them)

It's so great to see you.

 

SENNA

Korra, you look so good! You've put on so much weight! 

(embarrassed)

Er, I mean, since we last saw you you look so much healthier and-

 

KORRA

(laughs)

Mom, it's ok. Yeah, I'm finally back up to full strength.

 

TONRAQ

(grabs Korra by the arms)

Yeah you are. Come on, let's see those arms! Here we go, muscle contest! Grr!

 

KORRA

(shakes him off, grinning)

Dad! I'm not eight anymore.

 

SENNA

It's so nice to see you two together again. I just wish things back home weren't as bad as they are.

(gestures vaguely the way they came)

And, frankly, after seeing the view here I'm afraid it's not getting better.

 

KORRA

Oh, I guess you heard about the stunt Varrick pulled last night. Don't worry about him. I don't know how he got to this meeting today but I've dealt with the man before. I'll make sure whatever he's plotting doesn't work and we'll get the South the help you really need.

 

SENNA and TONRAQ exchange glances.

 

SENNA

But... Mister Varrick  _ is _ the one helping us. That's why we came, to get you to work with him. 

 

KORRA

What?

 

TONRAQ

You saw the boat Unalaq came in. It's a full battleship. That is not what someone who wants to "mediate with the spirit world" brings. That's what you bring when you want a war. Please, Korra, your home in the south needs you. Your people need you. 

 

SENNA

(serious)

And we need you,

 

Some distance away UNALAQ and his party approach a building were White Lotus members and Air Nation including TENZIN, PEMMA, and JINORA. ASAMI, MAKO and BOLIN stand a little apart over near OPAL.

 

WHITE LOTUS

(announces)

I present Unalaq, Chief of the Water Tribe, grandmaster of the Order of the White Lotus, protector of-

 

UNALAQ

(holds up a hand to correct)

I am no longer a member of the order. I abdicated that when the Chieftainship fell upon me. The order is beyond governments and my continued association would have been a dangerous conflict of interest.

(smiles)

Still, it's good to see you all again. I would like to introduce my daughter Eska, a talented woman in her own right. She runs my security team.

 

MAKO

(mostly to himself)

Yeah, we met.

 

_ ESKA _

(turns back to see Mako, deadpan)

Oh, hello Police. You tore my dress last night when things got rough.

 

MAKO sputters in embarrassment and surprise as ESKA casually walks away. A few people look very curious at what that was about. 

 

An air-bender steps out and bows to welcome the delegations inside the temple. Most of the crowd enters the building while VARRICK, ZHULI, BOLIN, and MAKO remain outside.

 

VARRICK

Aw, this is no fun. Stupid closed negotiations.

(elbows Mako)

Hey, Mako, you up for a little breaking and entering?

 

MAKO

(not even looking at him)

Still a cop.

  
  


INT. AIR TEMPLE

 

Inside a large ceremonial hall, people are waiting for KORRA to arrive.

 

TENZIN

(to Unalaq)

Welcome to the Republic City Air Temple, allow me to formally introduce my wife Pemma and my daughter-

 

UNALAQ

Master Jinora.

 

JINORA

(startled)

You know my name?

 

UNALAQ

(bows his head)

I recognize a fellow master. Today there are so few who understand the spirits, growing fewer all the time. The other world echoes with your name and the promise of great deeds to come.

 

JINORA is amazed but in that moment, KORRA enters at the other end of the room. SENNA and TONRAQ separate from her and head over towards positions near UNALAQ.

 

UNALAQ

(turns towards Korra)

But now I must take my turn be that world's voice.

 

KORRA sits down, cross legged, on a slightly raised platform. Everyone settles into their official positions in front of her. 

 

KORRA

This meeting was requested in order to come up with a solution to the string of spirit attacks in the southern Water Tribe. Now we're all here, so let's hear it.

 

UNALAQ

(bows)

Over the past year, the spirit world has come into unprecedented conflict with the material world. The members of my tribe living on the southern continent have suffered the most. That is why I have come to seek your guidance, Avatar Korra. The Avatar is the spiritual leader of the world, and right now the world is in sore need of such leadership.

 

KORRA

And your position is that the South's new oil wells have caused these attacks? You know, I've been dealing with upset spirits across the globe ever since the spirit energy weapon was first fired a year ago. I was under the assumption that Kuvira's weapon was what caused the trouble with the other world, not oil.

 

UNALAQ

True, I do not believe that the oil wells are the ultimate cause, but they and the practices that surround them are the reason the South in has suffered so much more than anywhere else. Since they were devastated by the Hundred Years War, people of the southern Water Tribe have lost the knowledge of how to properly honor the spirit world. Now their reckless damage to the natural world has made them a lighting rod for angry spirits.

 

TONRAQ

(scoffs in disgust)

 

UNALAQ

The South has been seduced by evil men holding the promise of money, and so our southern brothers have carelessly destroyed the environment while they forgot the sacred traditions of their culture. Instead they just mimic the hedonism of the United Republic, and now are at risk for it.

 

A few of the United Republic natives in the audience raise their eyebrows at this. SENNA is impassive with barely contained fury.

 

KORRA

Those oil wells provide most of the South's income. It's easy to see why they're nervous about your "restrictions", even if you say they will stop the spirit attacks.

 

UNALAQ

There are things more important than money. Avatar Korra, whatever your decision in this one matter you must know that I have not come here solely on behalf of the Water Tribe. I believe all these spiritual conflicts across the globe are linked by a single a greater cause. A cause you have yet to uncover.

(stands)

However, as Chief, my primary duty must be to the Water Tribe. This representative of the Tribe's navy will travel to the south and provide my citizens all the aid I can manage as soon as I can. I humbly request the Avatar's blessing and any guidance she might offer before we leave.

 

TONRAQ

(Steps forward)

Unacceptable! Those are soldiers! That's a damn warship he's sending south!

 

KORRA

Dad!

 

TONRAQ

No! The reason the North has been able to fight off their spirit attacks better than us in the South is because they have an army. We in the south aren't  _ allowed _ to raise our own troops, even to defend against monsters! So now that we're finally getting rich enough to consider independence, Unalaq is using this spirit crisis as an excuse to come back and re-invade us!

 

UNALAQ

A leader cannot  _ invade _ his own country.

 

TONRAQ

Shut it. If you really cared about our people you'd let us protect ourselves; raise our own army. 

 

UNALAQ

You wish for more violence to secure this claim over this theft from nature. Nothing taken by force can ever be truly owned.

 

TONRAQ

(furious)

Real rich coming from you. Luckily, Korra knows better than to listen to some two-faced, self-righteous-

 

KORRA

(supernaturally loud Avatar voice)

Enough!

 

A sudden burst of wind rushes through the hall as everyone blinks in surprise to see KORRA's eyes glowing. Even her posture has changed and she no longer seems quite the same person. 

 

KORRA

(Avatar voice)

This frequency of attacks from the spirit world is greater than I have seen in thousands of years. Next to that, the political squabbles of these people are unimportant. 

 

Korra's parents are shocked and afraid. They have not seen the Avatar State before and it scares them to hear their daughter carelessly refer to them as "these people". UNALAQ watches KORRA with an almost ecstatic expression.

 

KORRA

(Avatar voice)

Operating out of this young city has narrowed my perspective. The Avatar serves the world, and so I must travel the world once again. I will sail to the south and thence to wherever I am needed to restore the proper balance.

 

Wind rushes once more and the light fades from KORRA's eyes. She sags slightly as if she just exerted a lot of energy. 

 

UNALAQ smoothly rises as KORRA rubs her temple and breathes deeply, exhausted.

 

UNALAQ

Avatar, if I may provide some help?

 

SENNA

I don't think-

 

KORRA

(suspicious at first, the accepting)

Hrmm. Ok.

 

UNALAQ begins to water-bend out thin tendrils of water that touch KORRA at key points and then begin to softly glow. She flinches away at first, but then relaxes.

 

UNALAQ

(as he works)

Our frail human bodies are ill-suited to contain our souls at the best of times. I feel much the same when my mind returns from visiting the spirit world. I can only imagine the Avatar state is far more straining. 

 

The water draws back and KORRA looks less tired.

 

KORRA

Thanks.

 

UNALAQ bows. 

 

SENNA

Korra, please just listen to-

 

KORRA

I've made my decision. I'll go to the South and try to stop the spirit attacks there as you asked. However, I'm not going to turn away help and Unalaq is right, he is the Chief of the Water Tribe. His northern troops may be needed. We can get back to the issue of the south's local governance when the immediate crisis is over and people are safe. When that happens I'd be happy to mediate a compromise. Thank you all for coming today.

 

She stands, signaling the end of the meeting.

  
  


EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND

 

SENNA and TONRAQ step out of the building, frustrated and upset. VARRICK approaches, much happier and more confident than they are.

 

VARRICK

I warned you about how your daughter's gotten. So, the meeting. Let me guess, complete disaster, barely one step away from violence?

(grins)

Isn't it nice when everything goes just according to plan?

  
  


INT. AIR TEMPLE, KORRA'S OFFICE (FORMERLY AANG'S)

 

KORRA paces around ASAMI, MAKO, BOLIN, OPAL, JINORA, and TENZIN.

 

BOLIN

So...that went well?

 

ASAMI

(to Korra)

You didn't tell me you were planning on going south.

 

KORRA

I wasn't. It's...the Avatar state makes things tricky. When I'm like that I'm not just me anymore. There are so many memories. But the things I say are still my decisions. With my parents there I was worried about being able to remain impartial.

 

MAKO

You sounded pretty damn impartial. Like you didn't even recognize them.

 

TENZIN

The Avatar State is the union of every Avatar who has ever lived into a single consciousness. It's an experience the rest of us can't imagine. 

(to Korra)

Although, I will admit a slight bit of concern. My father never used the state to make public verdicts like that.

 

KORRA

Yeah well, your dad also had decades more experience than I do. I need every advantage I can get and I'm still barely keeping afloat.

 

TENZIN

I understand, and we will help you in any way we can. 

 

JINORA

The Air Nation has been compiling lists of spiritual disruptions across the world. Any path you take to the south will pass by a number of them, and you would still arrive at your home village well before New Years.

 

KORRA

That's a good idea. Maybe I'll learn something at one of those other places that will make dealing with the south's spirit crisis easier.

 

ASAMI

(rapid planning)

All right, you'll want to leave as soon as possible, so I'll rush the resupply on the airship. Hmm, I'll have to draw up some standing orders for the company while I'm gone, so that means a call to the lawyers, and, oh Tenzin, if I could use your phone my butler can start pulling out clothes while I'm on my way back over. Crossing more than half the world, we'll be passing through a lot of seasons so I'll need a couple wardrobes.

 

KORRA

Wait, Asami, I didn't mean to drag you across the-

 

ASAMI

(holds up her finger to silence with a smile)

Shh. Of course I'm coming with you. A trip like this could easily take months and I'm not keen on relying on letters again. Besides, I kind of want a second chance to meet your parents for the first time. 

 

BOLIN

Ooh, and Korra, if it's ok with my boss lady, I can come too?

 

ASAMI

Please don't call me your boss lady.

 

BOLIN

(to Korra)

I mean, I know Opal's going to fight tooth and nail to get on a mission like this.

 

OPAL

You've got that right.

 

BOLIN

So if I help I can be with her  _ and _ I'll get to hang out with everyone again. Like in the old days of Team Avatar! Avatar Squad. Korra Crew?

 

MAKO

(frowns)

Two Water Tribe factions, spirits, and Varrick in the middle. Someone's plotting something. I don't like it, even without all the spirit stuff it still smells like a pile of gasoline. 

(sighs)

All the way to the southern continent. What the hell, at least Chief Beifong probably won't fire me for taking leave if she knows I'm going to be miserable while doing so.

 

BOLIN

That's the spirit! Vacation! Spirit vacation! To stop the...spirit world.

 

KORRA

(frowns)

Hey, I didn't ask anyone to come and this isn't exactly going to be a-

 

TENZIN

(to Korra, not listening to her)

We'll need to make diplomatic arrangements for your new travel plan. I'll make the courtesy calls to the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom.

 

OPAL

I'm not sure how happy they'll be about all Unalaq's battleship moving through their waters. Korra's father was right, it looks a lot more like an invasion than aid.

 

BOLIN

It's a thin line to walk.

 

KORRA

(being ignored)

Wait what are you guys-?

 

JINORA

Dad, we should call uncle Bumi.

 

TENZIN

(sighs)

I guess we have to, He is the...

(struggles internally)

...most experienced military mind I know.

 

KORRA

(resigned but smiles)

Ok. Sure, whatever. All of you, thanks. It does feel nice to have everyone back together.

(turns and groans)

Oh right, now I have to actually do all the things I said.

 

ASAMI

(to Korra)

Come back to the city with me first. Your clothes are still at my house from last night. Er, no, your baggage is. Uh, I mean, you can coordinate the planning from there, near your airship.

 

KORRA and ASAMI exit as MAKO looks awkwardly uncomfortable at ASAMI's phrasing. BOLIN stands by MAKO smiling and very pointedly not looking at him. OPAL smiles but rolls her eyes at BOLIN.

 

MAKO

(to Bolin)

Shut up.

 

BOLIN

(smiling)

I said nothing.

 

TENZIN

(frowns)

What are you two talking about?

 

MAKO

(gestures no)

Oh no. No.  _ Not _ touching that.

 

JINORA

(Stifles giggles)

 

MAKO exits.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY HARBOR, DAY

 

Two ships are in the harbor, the sleek military looking ship from the North and one large Water Tribe colored cargo ship from the South. The cargo ship has a large symbol of Varrick's company branded on it. The ships are slowly moving out under power.

 

TONRAQ and SENNA stand on the cargo ship deck with KORRA. KORRA gives them a hug and then deploys her glider staff, summoning a gust of wind as she takes off into the sky. She swoops past VARRICK and ZHULI on an upper balcony, then off over the water to UNALAQ and ESKA on the main ship. Finally she rises high up in the air to her branded airship which flies through the sky, flanked by a few flying bison. 

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY DOCKSIDE

 

Spectators watch the ships depart. PEMMA, with her youngest children, stands by LIN.

 

PEMMA

(waving at the ships)

You know, I wonder how all that is going to work. All those people together. All those factions. All those powers.

 

LIN

Eh, I give it even odds the whole fleet explodes.

 

PEMMA frowns at LIN.

  
  


INT. KORRA'S AIRSHIP

 

TENZIN, BUMI, and ASAMI stand at an observation window as they watch KORRA soar by and up to the top of the airship. MAKO and BOLIN can be seen walking by behind them in the airship.

 

BUMI

On an Airship with the Avatar. Brings back memories. Right, so first stop's at the Fire Nation. Some spirit whatsamahoozit trouble there for the Avatar to sort out. That'll at least let us test if this lot are all going to kill each other as soon as we blink.

 

TENZIN

(unenthusiastic)

Thank you for your expert military analysis, Bumi.

 

BUMI

No problem, lil' Tenzi. Unalaq's people are crazy fanatics but if I had to lay odds, I'd place money on Varrick being the one to start something. I mean, he's the one who invented all that spirit energy technology, and now he owns a bunch of southern oil fields when that's where the spirits are attacking most? Could be a coincidence, sure, but that guy's kind of burned through his second chances. 

 

ASAMI

(shakes her head)

Varrick's been banned from development of spirit energy weapons technology. All his notes were destroyed in the war and all his equipment from Kuvira's army has been confiscated.

 

BUMI

(shrugs)

Sure, but he came up with it in the first place. That stuff's still in his head somewhere. What makes you so sure he can't do it again? That he  _ hasn't _ done it again? Or even just grabbed some of the broken pieces from Kuvira's robot?

 

TENZIN gives ASAMI a look that indicates she should tell what they both know.

 

ASAMI

(uncomfortable)

No, I've...I've been keeping track of those materials. As much as it pains me to say, it looks like he's clean on that front.

 

BUMI

Or he's just good.

(grins at Asami)

Still, missy, got to say this time I'm liking having you on the team. Private sector intell's a nice change.

 

BUMI exits.

 

ASAMI

(belatedly)

This time. Wait, you didn't like me before?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might imagine the first obvious difference in this adaptation from the original is relationship between Korra and Asami. With my new order of seasons one, three, four, two there is now time for a whole movie with them as a couple. Dealing with how they, as well as those around them, view their relationship is a persistent subplot in this screenplay.
> 
> Notable absences in this adaptation are the continually disappeared Pabu and Naga, as well as newcomers to nonexistence Desna and Kya. Desna was an easy cut as there are already a lot of characters and he did not contribute much more than creepy twin jokes with Eska. Kya was a bit harder to bare cutting, but I had already covered a lot of Tenzin’s family issues back in movie two and did not have room here to fit in her introduction. My cutting the only explicitly gay character from the source material will have an effect on this adaptation but I will explain more when we get to that.


	2. Chapter 2

 

INT. AIRSHIP, KORRA'S CABIN

 

KORRA sits on the floor, cross legged in meditation. Outside her window the light is red with sunset. She breathes deeply as the pace of her breathing slows. The door is slightly ajar and then swings open as ASAMI gently presses a hand against it. She sees KORRA is indisposed so she turns to head away but then KORRA inhales sharply and opens her eyes.

 

KORRA

Oh, hey.

 

ASAMI

Hi. Were you...in the spirit world?

 

KORRA

Yeah, sorta. Trying to get some more information before I plunge into the situation on this Fire Nation island. Figure out who the spirit causing their trouble is.

(rubs her brow)

Tenzin says the spirit world is even larger than our world, though you can't exactly map it. That's really cool until you actually want to find something and don't know what you're looking for. And without a way to focus on a clear question, my past lives are just a swirl of a hundred vague voices.

 

ASAMI

Oh. Ok.

(changes topic to something she can begin to understand)

It's a shame it was so hectic for the last few days with everyone getting the ships ready. I'd hoped that the delegations would be able all meet together again before leaving.

 

KORRA

(looks up at Asami)

Huh, is that your other "meeting Korra's parents" outfit? I didn't know you had two different ones.

 

ASAMI

Korra, please. I have twenty-six.

 

KORRA

Well, you'll get your chance eventually. 

(frowns)

My parents keep on trying to set up a formal meeting with me about keeping Unalaq's forces out of the south. And they keep insisting that Varrick be there with us. I haven't replied to any of them. To tell the truth, I'm not even sure they always think of me as their daughter. Now that I'm healed, I'm just the Avatar again.

 

ASAMI

(distracting from this uncomfortable line of thought)

So what's the plan when you get to this first spirit attack site? Just punch out a few giant fireballs and send it packing?

 

KORRA

(laughs)

Let's call fireballs plan B. No, I'll try to figure out what the spirit wants and see if I can mediate it to leave this world of its own accord. But it's hard to tell, the Fire Nation military wasn't exactly clear on even what happened so I've got no idea what we're walking into. All I know is there have been some violent interactions over the last month. People are hurt.

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION HARBOR, SUNSET

 

KORRA's airship comes in to be moored in a field near the harbor of a coastal tropical town at the edge of a forest, with two flying bison landing beside the aircraft. A military camp has been set up on the town's outskirts. The water tribe fleet is in the harbor. KORRA descends from the airship to meet a party of Fire Nation military. BUMI, TENZIN, and ASAMI follow down the ramp, meeting with JINORA and OPAL on the ground.

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

(bows)

Avatar Korra, Fire Lord Izumi conveys her welcome to the Fire Nation and thanks you for coming to aid with this spiritual incident. 

 

BUMI

(looks around)

Huh, you've already got a lot of troops here. The Avatar said fire blasts still work on spirits, so with this many men I'd have thought you would be able to drive anything out on your own.

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

We have managed to establish a containment circle around the sacred forest, but after the initial force went in...

(Gestures inside a tent)

We've been cautious about sending any more people.

 

OPAL

Why? What went wrong?

 

KORRA stands in the entry to the tent and blanches at what she sees inside. She steps back outside.

 

KORRA

(horrified)

What...what did that to those people?

(reaches up towards her face)

What happened to their faces?

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

We kind of hoped you'd tell us, Avatar.

 

A little distance off UNALAQ and ESKA stand near a small red shrine near the edge of a forest. The shrine has a lot of Fire Nation priests and government officials in suits standing around it consulting books and clipboards. UNALAQ looks at their performance with disdain.

 

KORRA approaches.

 

UNALAQ

(speaking to Korra without looking at her)

This shrine was once dedicated to the spirits of this land, however now it has been almost abandoned for decades.

 

KORRA

Don't blame these people for what's happening to them.

 

UNALAQ

I'm not. I’m only expressing grief for what could have been avoided.

(turns to Korra)

Have you learned anything about the spirit at work here?

 

KORRA

Not yet. But I've seen what it can do. Now let's see if one of my past lives saw it too.

 

She moves to the center of the little shrine and sits down on the floor in a meditative posture, closing her eyes as she faces the forest.

 

KORRA

(whispers)

Show me what you saw. Show me what I saw.

  
  


EXT. NORTHERN FOREST, NIGHT

 

A bright moon shines down on a man, AVATAR KURUK, as he moves through the forest following a small path. He looks to the sides suspiciously, seeing vague shifting shadows under the trees. Then he reaches a tent in a clearing and lifts the flap to step inside. There is someone lying on a bedroll inside there, and KURUK recoils in the exact same horrified way Korra did when she saw the injured Fire Nation soldiers. 

 

KURUK storms back outside the tent and glares at the forest, catching sight of an indistinct black bulk moving deeper under the trees. He races off after it, fury in his eyes.

 

KURUK

(furious)

I see you, spirit! I know your name! Koh!

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION HARBOR, NIGHT

 

KORRA opens her eyes. The rest of the group are standing around her.

 

KORRA

Koh. The spirit's name is Koh.

 

BUMI

What?

 

UNALAQ

(inhales)

I recognize that name. There are ancient legends of a spirit named Koh, the Face Stealer. An adversary who is worse than deadly.

 

MAKO

(suspicious)

And you just happen to know all that information off the top of your head?

 

UNALAQ

I am a student of ancient learning. There is more wisdom in the past than anyone can gather in one lifetime. Korra, as the Avatar,  _ that _ , not your elemental power, is your greatest strength.

 

VARRICK and ZHULI approach.

 

VARRICK

Avatar! Great to see you! I've been meaning to catch your ear for a moment. See, I've got an idea about this spirit situation. Well, not just an idea, more sort of a product and since you've been loosening up the White Lotus' purse strings lately I'm sure we can come to a deal that gets it in your hands for-

 

KORRA

I don't have time for this.

(quietly to Asami)

Asami, find out what he wants. Chief Unalaq, if you could follow me and Jinora into the forest. I want everyone who has any spiritual power. This won't be easy.

 

UNALAQ

If my study of the sacred spirits can aid you, it is my honor to oblige.

 

TENZIN

(to Jinora)

Be careful.

 

KORRA, JINORA, and UNALAQ begin heading off in the direction of the forest.

 

VARRICK

(calling after Korra)

Or you could do something smart instead of just walking into a meat grinder. You know, I've got a new tech that...and she's gone. So, Sato, how the heck you doing?

 

ASAMI

All right, Varrick what are you playing at?

 

VARRICK

Who's playing? She wants spirit knowledge and last I checked, I'm the only person who officially knows how to turn spirit energy into weapons. That's knowledge right there.

 

ASAMI

(frowns)

The terms of your pardon included giving up all work on illegal spirit weapons. You should be careful about what you go around promising.

 

VARRICK

Yes, that is what the United Republic and Earth Kingdom made me sign. But since you're giving advice, one tycoon to another, you might want be watching out for how much our great Avatar relies on Unalaq. The guy's sharper than his holy man act lets on. After all, Sato, you wouldn't want your girl to get too into that whole "spirits are sacred" religion thing, would you? Those traditions might have a few things to say about your more... quiet activities. 

(winks)

Hey, don't worry. I know all about keeping secrets.

 

VARRICK and ZHULI exit.

 

ASAMI

(to Mako)

Keep an eye on him if you can.

 

ESKA slinks off.

 

MAKO

(watching Eska)

I'll add him to the list.

 

View pans out. A building in the port has a large billboard next to it with the Verricorp logo.

  
  


EXT. TROPICAL FOREST, NIGHT

 

KORRA walks at the head of the group, UNALAQ and JINORA follow. There are strange creepy noises in the night. Then there is a new noise nearby and everyone jumps into fighting positions. It is revealed to just be a monkey. They relax, and then the monkey turns around to show blank skin where its face should be.

 

KORRA

(serious)

Koh, the Face Stealer. I...One of the past Avatars fought this spirit. Koh is an ancient power, and a dangerous foe. When we find him you must be careful to show no emotion at all. If you lose control for even a second, show fear, or surprise, or happiness, Koh will steal your face. And there's nothing anyone can do to help after that.

 

UNALAQ

(breaths in and out then turns)

This way. The spiritual energy feels stronger towards the center of the forest.

 

They continue walking.

 

JINORA

I know spirits can temporarily cross over to this world just as we can meditate into theirs, but everything I've read says that they can only retain this level of power under special circumstances, like the solstice.

 

UNALAQ

We are entering a time of change. Perhaps the old rules of order are not as strong as they once were.

 

KOH

(unseen)

No, they are not.

 

The three humans move into a defensive formation, watching all the shadows. Something large is moving out in the dark. They carefully blank out their expressions as the shadows around them get darker. KORRA steps forward.

 

KORRA

Koh the Face-Stealer, step forth.

 

KOH

(unseen)

Yes, I remember you, Avatar. It seems you have come to me once more, and with a new face.

 

Suddenly a giant creature like a monstrous centipede with a male human face rushes out of the dark. It stops right in front of KORRA, and she breaths in rapidly, but her face does not move. KOH pauses and then slowly backs up, undulating as his many legs make clicking noises.

 

KORRA

I am here as the bridge between spirits and the material world. You have harmed humans and so you must leave this land at once. This world is not yours.

 

KOH

No, but it once was. 

 

KOH's face blinks like an eye and when it opens his face is that of a screaming baboon. KORRA manages to remain impassive. KOH blinks his face back to that of another human man. 

 

KOH

Oh, Avatar, you are so boring now. All business. Although, you have brought me some more additions for my collection.

 

KOH suddenly lunges to the side, swirling around the three humans and jabbing towards JINORA and UNALAQ. They resist reacting and KOH is disappointed.

 

KOH

(to Korra)

It's a shame, Avatar, how much you forget between your lives. You endanger innocents again, and after you were so angry with me last time. Back when I met that pretty wife of yours. Ah, your fury was so entertaining. Tell me, do you remember her?

 

The spirit blinks his face and now shows a beautiful woman with long black hair.

 

KORRA

(her voice hard)

I know that the elements I wield can still hurt you, spirit. If I beat your manifestation here enough, you will be forced out of this world. So you have a choice to make, leave in peace or just leave.

 

KOH

(smiles)

That is true. It is possible you could drive me back across the veil. But it is of no matter. In the past I could only cross into this world once every hundred years, but now? Change is coming once again.

 

UNALAQ

(raises his hands in bending posture)

Avatar Korra, I know of an ancient water bending technique of unique effectiveness against dark, violent spirits. 

 

KORRA

Sure. Try your trick. Though as someone said, giant fireballs work too.

 

The corners of her mouth twitch towards a smile. KOH's head whips around to focus on KORRA, even as she blanks her face again. KOH moves around, a foot away from KORRA's head.

 

KOH

(sniffs)

Oh? What's this emotion? Ah, I recognize that scent. 

(moves back with a sinister smile)

Avatar, really you never do learn. Once again you have brought your love within my grasp.

 

KORRA

What?

 

KOH

And now, goodby. I will go claim my prize.

 

KOH races off on the forest and vanishes.

 

JINORA

He's heading back towards the town!

 

KORRA

(Horrified)

No. Asami.

 

She closes her eyes and then opens them in the Avatar state. Wind whips around her and she leaps up into the sky on jets of fire.

 

KORRA

(Avatar voice)

No!

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION HARBOR, NIGHT

 

ASAMI is in a small sitting room with SENNA and TONRAQ. ASAMI is pouring tea and clearly trying to ingratiate herself. ASAMI's proper cotillion manners clash a bit with the parent's more rough country warmth as they sprawl back against the couches and chairs.

 

ASAMI

I am sorry for not being able to host you properly before but, well, things got a little crazy back in Republic City. At least I get to say hello properly now.

 

SENNA

Oh, don't worry about it. Mister Varrick said your party was wonderful, very fancy. It's a shame we missed it, but at least now I get to really put a face to the name Korra kept talking about when she was back home. You've been a really great friend to our daughter.

 

ASAMI

Er, yes. Well, I try to be?

(winces slightly)

 

A stifled noise comes from behind them before the view expands to show BOLIN standing in the back of the room watching with excitement and nervousness as if seeing a great performance.

 

TONRAQ

(eyeing Bolin)

Uh, what's he doing?

 

ASAMI

(sighs)

I can honestly say I'm not sure.

 

TONRAQ

I thought Korra said he used to be in the military. Now he's your secretary and...poses for pictures?

(takes a drink)

City folk are weird.

 

SENNA

(gestures to Asami's clothes)

That pattern is so pretty, you know I think my grandmother had something with the same look back in the day. Funny, that.

 

ASAMI

(nervously brushes off the comment)

Oh, really? Well, I guess that just goes to show how great an impact the Water Tribe has had on fashions in the United Republic. I've just always really liked this piece, for no particular reason.

 

She glances back at BOLIN who has somehow acquired snacks as he continues to watch her struggle through this conversation. ASAMI's eyes narrow as if to say that he is really not helping.

 

Sounds of commotion come from outside.

 

SENNA

What was that?

 

TONRAQ and ASAMI get up but BOLIN is suddenly pressed beside the window in a fighting posture, glancing out while exposing a minimum of his body.

 

BOLIN

(serious)

Something's happening over near the edge of the forest.

 

ASAMI

(cheerful)

Is it Korra's giant fireball? Or are they coming back already?

 

ASAMI exits outside and Korra's parents follow. BOLIN reluctantly brings up the rear. 

On the street outside all the shadows suddenly get darker. Then in the distance a few jets of fire burst up above the roofline.

 

BOLIN

I think you should all get inside.

 

The huge dark shape of KOH suddenly comes rushing through the town, a massive monster that shifts and jumps between shadows. It is all eerily silent even in the flitting moments when the spirit is visible. After a moment of calm a Fire Nation soldier steps out into view nearby, stumbling slightly. Then the soldier collapses onto the ground, writing and clawing at the blank skin that used to be their face.

 

BOLIN

What the-?!

 

KOH

(unseen)

Greetings. 

(becomes visible in the shadows)

Allow me to introduce myself, I am Koh.

 

TONRAQ

Run!

 

BOLIN and TONRAQ raise up rocks and water as weapons and strike out as ASAMI and SENNA run back. KOH emerges from the shadows as he attacks, his long insectoid legs smashing through walls. His coils throw TONRAQ back and then his many legs pin BOLIN against a wall. When he grimaces in pain, black stabbing shadows like teeth flicker into existence, grabbing at his head. As soon as his expression turns stoic they are gone again like they were never there.

 

KOH

(smiles)

Well, this is fun, human, but yours is not the face I'm looking for. 

 

KOH throws him. BOLIN tries to fight back but the spirit races off. ASAMI and SENNA are running at full speed through the streets but KOH catches up to them easily.

 

KOH

(to Asami)

Ah, pretty girl. Hello. Now, look at me.

 

ASAMI turns away and hides her face in reflexive disobedience. KOH moves in slowly and confidently but then wind swirls around in a sudden hurricane. The ground trembles and suddenly a huge fire blasts down in between the spirits and the humans. KORRA drops down out of the sky to land in the middle, her eyes shining. She punches down and the earth ripples out to drive KOH back. Then KORRA raises her arms and massive snakes of water flow out of the harbor towards her, enough to expose the seafloor.

 

ASAMI looks up to see KORRA unleashing a terrible fury, thrashing the spirit with powerful attacks of all four elements. KOH can't really fight back and is just being thrown around as it is beaten. TONRAQ and BOLIN run up to join SENNA and ASAMI.

 

KOH

(beaten back by attacks)

There's the Avatar I remember. But even weaker now. Change is truly coming.

 

He darts towards ASAMI and KORRA drops down in the way, bracing to meet his charge with fury.

 

KOH

(charging)

After ten thousand years you are finally feeling his re(turn)-

 

KOH cuts off in mid stride as small tendrils of water begin to wind up around him. UNALAQ has reached the scene and is deploying a special water bending technique. In the face of his calm and collected movements, KORRA's avatar state fury begins to get less wild. Then she turns back to look at ASAMI. For a moment there is only the same stern anger on her face, and the Avatar State vanishes from her eyes and concern washes over her. KORRA drops down as the swirling air holding her up fades.

 

KORRA

(to Asami)

I thought...I thought he was... I thought you...

 

ASAMI

(shaken and bruised)

Korra, I-

 

KORRA grabs ASAMI in a desperate and passionate kiss.

 

Behind them UNALAQ finishes his technique and KOH begins to dissolve into particles of light.

 

UNALAQ

(lowers his hands and bows)

Go in peace.

 

KORRA

(to herself)

What? No! He was saying something. The spirit world, I have to find him, before it's too late. I have to cross over.

 

She drops down into a meditative posture, breathes in and out, and then the avatar light shines out of her half closed eyes. ASAMI looks up, dazed, at the whole crowd of people who just watched her relationship go rather public.

 

ASAMI

Um...

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

 

The landscape is a fantastic, colorful vision of jungle and sea, twisted into impossible geography. KOH writhes in pain as KORRA fades into existence nearby.

 

KORRA

Koh! 

 

The spirit's faces are switching rapidly as if they can't completely control it right now.

 

KOH

(angry and beaten)

Ugh. That human... He changed my mind. For a spirit like me that is wound to the core. Leave me alone, Avatar. You don't have your elements here.

 

KORRA

You said that something was coming. What did you mean? What is it that's changing?

 

KOH

(retreating backwards)

Is it my fault the humans manage to forget so quickly? However, you have no such excuse, Avatar. Don't you feel it? Every day. The cycle comes to turn once again. As darkness rises, you fall.

 

KOH's many legs scuttle back and he seems to camouflage slightly as the natural trees and landscape behind him line up just right. KORRA steps forward after him but as she advances her view of the scene shifts slightly and the image of Koh separates, showing to be just the parts of the scene lining up perfectly into an impossible optical illusion. Koh is gone. KORRA is left alone in the spirit world.

  
  


INT. TENT SET UP AT FIGHT SITE

 

KORRA sits on the ground where she first sat down. The tent has been raised around her and ASAMI and BOLIN are inside to guard her body. The light fades from KORRA's eyes as she opens them fully and comes out of meditation. 

 

ASAMI

(to Korra)

So... Your trip go well?

 

KORRA

(shakes her head)

Ugh. No. It's...I'm missing something. Something I...

(looks up)

Oh crap.

(to Asami)

Uh, my parents were standing right there. Right next to you. When I....and we...

 

ASAMI

(tight lipped smile as she nods)

Yes. Yes they were. And they were still there when you conked out into the spirit world. So...that was an interesting experience.

 

BOLIN

(from off to the side)

It was really awkward.

 

ASAMI

Bolin!

(to Korra)

But that doesn't matter yet. Are you ok? I don't know...did you win or...whatever you were trying to do in that world?

 

KORRA

Asami, I'm really sorry. This whole thing is my fault, I-

 

ASAMI

(sincere)

I said I'm fine. Look, I clearly see that personal privacy is far less important than whatever's going on with the spirits.

(Uncertain smile)

And besides, they are  _ your _ parents.

 

KORRA

(Hangs head)

Oh yeah. So...that's a conversation I'm having now. Got to say, not how I was planning to bring it up.

(more serious)

But Asami, I'm sorry. I took a stupid risk today. I went in without enough information and I almost got you hurt. I promise that's not going to happen again.

 

ASAMI

Korra, I-

 

KORRA

No, please. I promise. 

 

ASAMI

(relents, smiles warmly)

All right.

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION PORT TOWN, DAMAGED, NIGHT

 

TENZIN, and UNALAQ stand overlooking the damage to the town that is now milling with Fire Nation military. KORRA joins them in their watch. Down below, VARRICK and ZHULI are walking around the rubble with a primitive camera, near where northern soldiers are stationed.

 

KORRA

I've never seen a spirit that could do all this. This violence. The spirits are supposed to be the embodiment of the natural world, so what drove Koh to attack humans like this? There's no oil wells here.

 

UNALAQ

(quietly)

But Varrick's company  _ is _ here. You saw the building.

 

TENZIN

(to Korra)

Spirits such as Koh the Face-Stealer are individuals, just like humans, and they vary in temperament as humans do. Every spirit is composed of two types of energy, swirling together. One, that of peace and stability, the other that of chaos and change. Yin and Yang, light and dark.

 

KORRA

(nods)

Good and evil.

 

UNALAQ

(firmly)

No. Good and evil are human concepts, born of human worldly ideals. Spirits have no use for that. No. The spirits are not good, but nor are they evil. They simply  _ are.  _ They are the fundamental existence of our world, and we humans forget that to our sorrow.

 

KORRA

(sighs)

It seems like there's a lot of darkness lately.

 

UNALAQ

Without the night, there is no dawn.

 

KORRA

(softly)

As darkness rises, I fall.

 

UNALAQ

(startled)

What did you say?

 

KORRA

Something that the Face-Stealer said, that I'm weaker. Weaker than the past Avatars he met a thousand years ago. I'm worried he may be right, I messed up here.

 

UNALAQ

Avatar Korra, do you know why I decided to come down and seek an audience with you?

 

KORRA

(confused)

Yeah, the spirit crisis in the south.

 

UNALAQ

No, I had decided even before it became clear from reports how bad things were getting. No, I made up my mind one year ago. The day you faced the full power of Kuvira's unholy weapon. Somehow you met that blast, and instead of being destroyed you did something incredible. You tore open a portal and physically entered the spirit world, body and soul. In even the most ancient texts there are only whispered legends of such a feat. In that one instant you, Korra, surpassed the mightiest Avatars who came before you.

 

KORRA

(uncertain)

Ok. That's interesting, but unfortunately not super helpful. Our problem is already a surplus of spirit world stuff creeping over to our world, upsetting the balance. 

 

UNALAQ

Are we sure the current balance is the one we should be trying to preserve? The balance that made Amon and Kuvira and Varrick? Sometimes I wonder. Is this the best world, or just the only one we know?

 

KORRA

Well, I'd still rather keep it than lose it.

 

A moment of silence stretches.

 

TENZIN

(coughs)

So, Korra...Is Asami...all right?

 

KORRA

(uncomfortable)

Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah she's fine. Just a little, um, shaken?

 

TENZIN

Oh, good. Good.

(Awkward)

You know, the ancient air nomads were well known for their egalitarian practices with regard to sexual expression and-

 

KORRA

(embarrassed)

Ugh. Tenzin, no, please. Just...

(sighs)

Well, I guess we were going to get here at some point.

(turns to Unalaq, defaulting to her habitual confrontational aggression)

So what about you, huh? You're the master of traditional practices. The ancient Water Tribe got anything to say to me?

 

UNALAQ

(bows his head)

Not at all. It is not my place to offer any sort of judgement.

 

KORRA

(pleasantly surprised)

Oh. Uh, thanks. Sorry, I'd just sort of gotten the impression that the Tribe's old traditions weren't exactly keen on, er, women, uh, both...

 

UNALAQ

(calmly)

This is not a matter of men and women. The Avatar is an individual that transcends lifetimes. As such you are neither woman nor man. The rules of human morality cannot apply. 

 

KORRA

(irritated)

No, I'm pretty sure I'm a woman. And if I’m some exception then-

 

UNALAQ

(uninterested in this whole conversation)

It  _ is _ not important. We've seen that the spirits are growing wilder than I had ever thought possible. This crisis is far too great for you to get distracted with these worldly trivialities. My southern tribe still suffers. The world still suffers.

(steps away)

The secret surely lies somewhere in the past and it is up to us to uncover it.

(To Korra)

You must remember, Avatar. It may be our only chance.

 

TENZIN

I'm afraid Unalaq's right, about that at least. If we are interpreting what Koh the Face-stealer said correctly, it sounds as if this may have all happened before. I'll dispatch Jinora to look over the ancient spiritual texts at the Southern Air Temple. Perhaps she'll have some insight I never managed. If the spirit incidents in the Earth Kingdom are as bad as those here, I shudder to think what the South is suffering under now. But we need to figure out the cause of all this before we can hope to find a solution. Until then people will continue to be at risk.

 

KORRA

I won't let that happen. Not anymore. I learn from my mistakes.

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION DOCKS, NIGHT

 

MAKO walks along in between the moored ships from the North and South. Then he catches a glimpse of movement on the Southern ship, a flash of someone moving stealthily. MAKO narrows his eyes in suspicion and jumps into action. He moves closer, trying to stay hidden. The person up on the ship suddenly jumps though MAKO doesn't see them land he hears the slight sound of water. He moves forward and suddenly stands up in surprise as he sees that it is ESKA on the dock

 

MAKO

Hold it! Who- Eska?

 

ESKA

Oh, hello Police.

 

MAKO

What were you doing up on the Southern delegation's ship? 

 

ESKA

(deadpan)

I wasn't on the ship. I am taking a moonlight walk along by the harbor.

 

MAKO

(annoyed)

Don't try that. I saw you. Literally just saw you.

 

ESKA

(deadpan)

No you didn't.

 

MAKO

(frustrated)

Yeah  I...

(serious and suspicious)

You're supposedly your father's head of security. After everything that happened I'd think that protecting the Chief would be the highest priority tonight, rather than snooping around Varrick's boat.

 

ESKA

(Looks up at the ship theatrically as if just noticing it)

Yes. You would think that.

(Walks past Mako with a smile)

 

MAKO

(Raises hand in a fire-bending posture)

Hold up. I still-

 

ESKA quickly shifts her arms and whips of water dart up from the harbor to freeze into spikes right at MAKO's throat. ESKA still looks very calm as she backs up.

 

ESKA

Goodnight, Police. Say “hello” to the Avatar for me.

 

She leaves and after a second the ice spikes collapse, letting MAKO move. MAKO stand there for a moment, getting his breath back. Then ZHULI walks out from a hiding place in the shadows.

 

ZHULI

(to Mako)

See, I told you she was up to something. The question is, what will you do now?

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION HARBOR, DAY

 

The Water Tribe ships are pulling out of the harbor, as a military audience gathers around the airship to say goodby to KORRA and the others.

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

(reading off a telegram)

The Fire Nation congress and Fire Lord Izumi thanks you for restoring the spiritual peace here, Avatar Korra.

 

BUMI

And let me guess, the next line says "Now get that foreign navy the hell out of my waters".

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

It...It actually does.

 

TENZIN

(sighs)

In more diplomatic language I imagine.

 

FIRE NATION OFFICER

...sure?

 

KORRA

(smiles)

I've always liked Izumi.

 

OPAL

I'll fly ahead on my bison to the Earth Kingdom and lay the groundwork at Laocheng town. They've been reporting spirit attacks there too, seven over the past three weeks.

 

JINORA

I'll fly with you most of the ways on my way to the Southern Air Temple.

 

KORRA

There's spirit trouble everywhere now, and I can only reach a few places. We need to figure out why this is happening. There needs to be a way to put things right.

(breathes heavily)

I guess need to put a lot of things right.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN DELEGATION BOAT, DAY

 

The fleet sails across the open ocean. Korra's airship flies overhead. Then KORRA drops down from the airship and deploys her glider staff to fly down onto the Southern Delegation ship. KORRA lands on the main deck. SENNA, TONRAQ, VARRICK, and ZHULI are there to meet her.

 

SENNA

(a little tense and awkward)

Hello, honey.

 

KORRA

(nervous)

Mom, Dad.

 

VARRICK

(loudly)

This is awkward. Zhuli! Get the tea! I want the-

 

ZHULI

Of course, sir.

 

ZHULI raises up a pot and tea set already in her hands, causing VARRICK to jump a little.

 

VARRICK

Zhuli, you scare me sometimes. Be less competent.

 

ZHULI

I'll try.

 

KORRA

(to Varrick)

Hey, would you mind giving us some-

 

TONRAQ

Actually, I'd like him to be here. Varrick is fighting with us to give the South the independence to defend ourselves from the spirits and from Unalaq.

 

KORRA

(frowns)

That's not what I came to talk about. And really? After what you saw last night you're still worried about your politics?

 

SENNA 

Don't say "politics" like it's unimportant. This is our lives, our dignity, our existence as a people. Your people!

 

KORRA

Yeah, your  _ lives _ ! That's what I'm trying to save so maybe you can shut up about who gets to be Big Man in Charge for a second!

 

SENNA

Korra, that's not...we don't want to make any trouble for what you're trying to do with the spirits. We just want you to remember where you came from as well. You've been living in that big city for so long, you don't have to let all their fads and fashions change who you are. The values we tried to teach you when you were a family-

 

KORRA

Ah, there is it. Let me guess, those family values have something to say about Asami. Huh? Gah, at least Unalaq's old traditions are helping me fix some things. Mom, Dad, your pride and-

(to Varrick)

You. What have you been whispering to them? The Republic should never have let you go free after what you did with the Earth Empire. You're as bad as Kuvira, you just gave up quicker.

 

VARRICK

(smiles)

Yep, I'm a bastard and a coward, but hey, that doesn't mean I'm always on the wrong side. I happen to agree with your parents, the reason the South is doing so much worse in this spirit crisis is because Unalaq is keeping it from defending itself. Look at all those troops and hardware the Fire Nation had to keep their spirit contained. Unalaq doesn't let the South have any of that.

 

KORRA

Or let you have your oil fields. Damn it, troops? Hardware? You can't go to war with the spirits.

 

VARRICK

Why not? You just did on that island and it worked. Unalaq's all blinded by what'dyacall it...uh, faith. Look, if spirits can think like people, then they are people, and people don't deserve the be worshiped. And if they can't think like people, then why the hell are we worshiping them? I'm just doing what's best for humanity.

 

KORRA

Because it benefits you.

 

VARRICK

(villainous grin)

Of course it does, I'm human.

 

KORRA

Dad, you need to trust me. This guy is a liar and-

 

SENNA

I'm the one who reached out to Mister Varrick. Korra, you're the Avatar, defender of the entire world. But maybe the Southern Water Tribe needs someone who will defend just it. I'm sorry that it can't be you.

(a bit of anger in her voice)

 

KORRA clenches her fist and opens her mouth as if to say something, but then she turns and deploys the wings in her glider staff.

 

KORRA

(terse)

We'll reach the Earth Kingdom tomorrow morning. Like you said, I've got a job to do.

 

She flies off in a gust of wind, up to the airship above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conceit of this “movie” project is that it would be seen by people who had never seen or heard of Avatar:The Last Airbender and with that in mind how could I not bring back Koh when I was looking for creepy spirits?
> 
> With this story now coming after the end of the adventure with Kuvira, Korra and Asami’s relationship by necessity has to have its place in the screentime. While in Turf Wars we see Korra’s parents be very accepting, my versions of Tonroq and Senna are a bit different, both in this and aspects of the plot that you will see later. There is a fine line to walk between creating an empowering fantasy world and erasing the struggles that people face in the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

 

In the distance, the Water Tribe ships anchored outside a small ocean harbor. However, the focus of this shot is inland, on a town in the middle of a heavily agricultural valley between temperate forested mountain ridges. The center of the town is an ancient walled city, but the new growth around it is modern. Korra's airship is moored in a field nearby. Large open pit mines are visible in the near distance.

 

KORRA exits the airship to meet a small delegation from the town. Her friends descend behind her as a vehicle carrying UNALAQ and ESKA with other Northern Water tribe people pulls up on the road nearby. The leader of the local delegation, EARTH TOWN MAYOR, bows.

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

Thank you for coming in our hour of need, Avatar. Nothing we have tried has managed to placate the great guardian. We are in sore need of your guidance.

 

KORRA

It is my honor. All right, when did this spirit first appear? The first sighting. If we can figure out a timeline for when it arrived maybe that will tell us-

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

Oh, Avatar, um, I'm afraid you might misunderstand...The spirit has always been here. Shanshang has been the guardian spirit of the holy mountain since before our ancestors first arrived in this valley. For thousands of years he was a quiet blessing to this land, but now in only the last year...there's been, incidents.

 

OPAL

You mean deaths.

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

Er, yes. Well, disappearances.

 

KORRA

Don't worry. I will figure out how to stop this.

 

They begin walking into the town. Many of the buildings are starting to be festooned with decorations. BUMI looks up at some of the decorations as the pass.

 

BUMI

Nice kit.

 

BOLIN

Yeah, it looks like you're ready for a party. Little early, isn't it? Isn't New Years still a couple weeks away?

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

The new year is always our most important festival, and this particular date is of course a very exceptional number.

 

MAKO

It's one seventy six. What's so special about that number? 

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

Oh, of course, in the United Republic you use the new calendar. No, we in this town keep to the the traditional Earth Kingdom system, divined from the motion of the stars and the planets. In that, our current year is nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine. A once in a lifetime event to say the least.

 

KORRA

(suspicious and agitated)

Wait. Ten thousand years? That sounds like an ominously round number. And now all this ancient spirit stuff is happening across the world, something about a great change coming. That's got to be something. Is there some ancient legend or something of what happened the last time around that could give us a hint?

 

UNALAQ makes like he is beginning to talk but the EARTH TOWN MAYOR interrupts.

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

(very worried)

You think our guardian spirit's rage is brought on by the heavens?

 

TENZIN

(sighs)

We'd have no way of knowing. Korra, I don't think you've really grasped how long ten thousand years is. The oldest written legend we've ever discovered is four thousand years old. The entire concept of writing itself was invented about five thousand years ago. 

 

KORRA

Oh. Ok, never mind. Still, why didn't anyone tell me about this new millennium thing before now?

 

UNALAQ 

(unexpressive)

In our Tribe's holy calendar, this is year eleven eighty four.

 

ASAMI

I...sort of did. Remember, we talked about the special New Years party at the observatory? I said I'd bought that dress?

 

TENZIN

(to Korra)

I know the White Lotus taught you the traditional calendars. Also, I mentioned this exact same fact to you three weeks ago.

 

KORRA

(defensive)

Never mind. Never mind.

(to Asami)

Wait, what does an observatory have to do with ten thousand years?

 

ASAMI

(winces)

There's kind of going to be a grand alignment of all the planets on New Years night.

 

KORRA

See? That: suspicious.

 

VARRICK and ZHULI pull up in a new car and get out. ZHULI is carrying a movie camera.

 

KORRA

Also: that.

(to Varrick)

What are you doing up here?

 

VARRICK

Shooting some test footage! Also, you know, the spirit crisis thing, general safety of the people, yadda yadda. I've got investments in the area. 

 

KORRA

Don't you always.

 

OPAL

I was in this valley two years ago, before Kuvira rolled through. These mines have been massively expanded since then. 

 

VARRICK

They certainly have! Snapped them up as soon as they got cut free from Kuvira's nationalizing. Almost criminally cheap, right Zhuli?

 

ZHULI

(nods)

Almost, sir.

 

KORRA

(glares)

Your company comes here, and then the spirits attack. Just like the southern oil wells.

 

VARRICK

Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure that all this spirit stuff. I've got faith in you. Ooh, Zhuli, get Bolin in this shot. I love that kid! Charisma out his ears!

 

MAKO shoves his hand over the lens and pushes them back. ESKA is watching this whole exchange with great suspicion.

 

BOLIN

What do they mine here anyway?

 

OPAL

It's a unique mineral, a some special stone. Around here they call it Turtle Bone.

 

BOLIN

Woah. That's a big turtle.

 

MAKO

It's not actual turtles. That's just a name.

 

ASAMI

And Varrick's name on the mining equipment. Now why am I not surprised? It always seems like he manages to be one step ahead of me.

 

MAKO

(suddenly more serious)

Yeah, that. Asami, back at the Fire Nation I found something out you might need to know. About the Water Tribes and about Varrick. It seems he has a secret on his boat.

  
  


EXT. BROKEN TEMPLE, DAY

 

They approach a small Daoist style temple at the edge of the town. It is heavily damaged, with walls smashed and what look like massive claw marks gouged in the wooden pillars.

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

The temple was one of the first places the guardian spirit attacked. Since then everything has been getting worse.

 

TENZIN

When was this?

 

EARTH TOWN MAYOR

Sixteen months ago, long before anyone got hurt. At first we thought someone had offended the Shanshang and he was just reminding us of his authority. 

 

KORRA

Sixteen months? But that was even before Kuvira's spirit energy weapon was first fired. Damn it, If there wasn't an easy solution, I was hoping that the cause was at least an easy one to understand.

 

UNALAQ

The truth is rarely easy to grasp, and the path to right action, never so.

 

KORRA

(sighs)

If the spirit has been here thousands of years like you say, then one of my past lives has to have met him at some point. I'm going to find who that was, and then bring all their memories to the front. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did with the Face Stealer. I won't endanger more people with my ignorance.

 

MAKO

Uh, ok. What are the rest of us supposed to do in the meantime?

 

KORRA

Go somewhere safe. This is the Avatar's responsibility.

 

ASAMI starts to objects, but then she reconsiders and nods.

 

ASAMI

Of course. Whatever we can do to help.

 

BOLIN

Uh, sure?

 

ASAMI, BOLIN, MAKO, and OPAL exit and start walking back towards the town.

 

BOLIN

So, what? I guess we could go see what Varrick's filming now? Where did he get to?

 

OPAL

Korra's acting weird, isn't she? All this reliance on the dead Avatars unnerves me. I noticed you didn't mention what Mako said about Eska sneaking on the southern ship.

 

ASAMI

Korra's almost literally got the weight of the world on her shoulders. In addition to all the...other stress. Not everyone grew up with a family as accepting as yours, Opal. If we can help her by keeping out of the way for a bit, then that’s what we will do. There are plenty of other ways we can aid the mission.

 

MAKO

(raises an eyebrow)

And you think sneaking onto Varrick's ship to spy helps that? 

 

ASAMI

Like Korra said, spirits are the Avatar's responsibility. We can help with the humans. Varrick is caught up in all this somehow, and if you're right about Eska, Unalaq now knows what he’s up to. I don't like Korra being left out of that loop.

 

MAKO

(nods)

And at the moment, Varrick and company are here in town filming instead of down on their boat. And I'm not in my jurisdiction. Bolin, ready for some criminal trespassing? 

 

BOLIN stretches his arms and cracks his knuckles with a smile.

 

BOLIN

Born ready. Right. Like the lady says, we'll...go for a walk. Ask a few questions, see a few things.

 

ASAMI

(frowns slightly)

Stop making me feel like a mob boss.

 

BOLIN

(sly grin)

Right, boss. Whatever you say.

 

ASAMI

(exasperated)

Opal...?

 

OPAL

Of course. Come on boys. It looks like the air nation has a new public service mission.

  
  


EXT. BROKEN TEMPLE

 

KORRA sits in lotus position meditation. Around her, the light on the rest of the scene dims as she remains unchanged. All the other people nearby and the temple itself fade away. Then her half-closed eyes briefly flash with light. 

 

Shadowy figures of past Avatars, in the exact same posture, fade in and out of view all around her.

 

NUMEROUS VOICES

(indistinct whispering)

 

Effort and strain begins to show on Korra's face as the shifting ranks of Avatars seem to be pulled past her, like she is searching through the back rows. There are always more Avatars appearing in the misty distance behind them. A soft voice female begins to speak, at first hard to make out but slowly growing more distinct.

 

ANCIENT AVATAR

The people of the valley sent word for the Avatar to mediate in a dispute regarding the other world. I came, and I said...

 

The shape of ANCIENT AVATAR coalesces in front of KORRA. Then ANCIENT AVATAR's eyes snap open.

 

ANCIENT AVATAR 

(commanding yell)

Spirit!

  
  


EXT. PAST EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

 

Zoom out from ANCIENT AVATAR's face to show her standing in this same valley in the far past. The town and temple are both much smaller and show archaic construction. ANCIENT AVATAR looks into the forest that starts nearby.

 

ANCIENT AVATAR

I have come as the bridge between the spirit world and the material world!

 

Then a large spirit, SHANSHANG, slowly materializes under the shadows of the trees. The spirit is bipedal but hairy and animalistic, with a crude wooden mask on its face and thin green vines wrapping around a few places on its body. It vaguely resembles a giant Aye-aye, from what can be glimpsed between the branches.

 

SHANSHANG

(loud whisper)

Tell me, do you remember?

 

ANCIENT AVATAR

Yes, with great effort I have gained the memories of our last meeting, from over two thousand years ago. Back then you were kinder, you would not even resort to scaring people off like this.

 

SHANSHANG

(shakes head sadly)

You do not remember. Every new body, the memory fades. Is she even still there?

 

ANCIENT AVATAR

She? Who are you talking about? A past Avatar?

 

SHANSHANG

It does not matter. 

 

SHANSHANG steps forward and the ANCIENT AVATAR sinks info a fighting stance. But then the tension vanishes as SHANSHANG kneels.

 

SHANSHANG

(Bows head)

I will acquiesce to the humans' desire, for my debt to what is past. For forgiveness for what is yet to come. That you both might find your way back to the beginning. That you might remember your true power.

 

At the last word, SHANSHANG's head snaps to the side and looks straight into the camera.

  
  


EXT. BROKEN TEMPLE

 

KORRA snaps out of the meditation with a sharp breath.

 

TENZIN

Did you find the memory you need?

 

KORRA

Yes, a memory. A life. One from maybe three thousand years ago. I've never dug so far back before, after a certain point it all starts getting hazy. The past Avatars blur together.

(stands)

It seems this spirit is in my debt, somehow, so this stop may be easier than the last fight. But he's still dangerous, so I don't want anyone going with me who can't hold their own against a powerful spirit. Chief Unalaq?

 

UNALAQ

Of course, Avatar. Eska, in my absence oversee the defense of the town. Pull more troops from the ships in case this spirit also chooses to attack the vulnerable.

 

ESKA

Of course, Father.

 

KORRA

Then let’s go.

 

KORRA and UNALAQ exit into the trees.

 

ESKA

(to NORTHERN SOLDIER)

You have command of the town defense. You will reinforced this place with the ship's marines, however I have other duties back in the harbor. Unlike my father, I notice people. I notice who is suddenly absent.

 

NORTHERN SOLDIER

(hesitates slightly, then salutes)

Yes, mam.

 

BUMI and TENZIN exchange suspicious looks at ESKA blatantly countermanding her father a moment after he left.

  
  


EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST, DAY

 

KORRA and UNALAQ walk through the trees. 

 

KORRA

Does Eska know that spirit water swirl technique you used back in the Fire Nation?

 

UNALAQ

Unfortunately, no. The purification ritual requires rare spiritual talent in addition to water-bending skill. She is sadly lacking in the former.

(turns to Korra)

You could learn the technique.

 

KORRA

There's a lot I need to learn. It's twice now I've heard the spirits say I have forgotten something. That the Avatar has forgotten. Well, at least the answers start now.

 

They enter into a forest clearing near a cave with ancient holy carvings on the rocks. KORRA steps forward and plants her feet on the ground.

 

KORRA

Spirit! I have come as the bridge between the spirit world and the material world!

 

SHANSHANG materializes in the shadows, He is now much bigger than he was in the vision, wilder and covered in more clinging vines that look thicker and more painful.

 

KORRA

(shaken)

Woah. I guess three thousand years is a long time. 

 

SHANSHANG

(deep, slow, growling voice)

Avatar.

  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM HARBOR, SOUTHERN DELEGATION SHIP, DAY

 

MAKO, BOLIN, and OPAL sneak down to the wharf right beside the southern delegation's cargo ship. Across the harbor, there is a commotion as Northern Troops march off the northern ship and head off in the direction of the old town. ESKA is visible staying behind on the northern ship.

 

BOLIN

Wait, why are the northerners leaving their ship? 

 

MAKO

(suspicious)

All the northern troops leaving, but Eska the head of security is arriving instead. Why would she do that?

 

OPAL

Doesn't matter, like Asami said, we have to know what Varrick's up to.

 

MAKO

And you two can do that. I've got to investigate what Eska has planned. 

 

BOLIN

Mako, are you sure that's a good-

 

OPAL

No time. There's no one on deck here so we have to go now. Mako, do whatever you want.

 

She summons up a wind and carries her and Bolin up onto the southern ship. MAKO splits off to head towards the Northern Ship.

  
  


INT. SHIP HOLD

 

BOLIN

I'm mind of having second thoughts, and maybe third thoughts. Are you sure Korra is going to like us breaking in to spy on her parents?

 

OPAL

We're spying on Varrick, not them. Luckily there's almost no one onboard right now.

 

BOLIN

Yeah, wait. Where is everyone? I didn't see any of them in the town.

 

OPAL and BOLIN sneak through corridors until they find the hold. It is entirely filled with weapons and war vehicles.

 

BOLIN

Woah, what is all this?

 

OPAL

This is a new war about to happen. And Varrick wants to be the one to start it.

 

ZHULI enters behind them.

 

ZHULI

No. The war has already begun. I'm afraid the rest of you just haven't noticed yet.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE, DAY

 

JINORA descends from the air on top of her bison, towards the spires and cliffs of the temple above the clouds. She lands on a designated platform as air acolytes come out of the temple to meet her.

 

ACOLYTE

Welcome, Master Jinora, to the Southern Air Temple.

(gestures)

The archive has been prepared for you.

  
  


INT. SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE

 

JINORA searches among books and ancient artifacts in a dusty archive room.

 

JINORA

(frustrated)

This is all useless. All these writings are recounting ancient spirit stories Korra can probably just remember being there for. If this kind of global disturbance had ever happened before, the Avatar would know before these books.

 

JINORA looks up at an ancient artifact. She has a realization.

 

JINORA

Before books.

 

JINORA exits the room.

 

Inside a new chamber she begins to opens shelves. JINORA examines fragments of an ancient pot, laid together they show a painted image of a human figure standing on a black Yang symbol, reaching up to grasp a white Yin symbol above. The Yin, the Yang, and the human figure all have the same arcane pattern as Korra sometimes shows glowing on her body.

  
  


EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST, DAY

 

The spirit stands in the shadows under the trees. Long clawed hands grip around tree trunks. Behind him, reality seems to waver and limp humans wrapped in vine cocoons can now be seen.

 

UNALAQ

(quietly)

Avatar. The missing townsfolk. They are still alive.

 

SHANSHANG

(slowly, to Korra)

I know... I know you.

 

KORRA

Shanshang the spirit, the humans of this valley are under my protection.

 

SHANSHANG

(growls) 

You stink of humanity. Stink.

 

KORRA

As Avatar it is my duty to mediate with the spirit world. Tell me what started this. Why have you started attacking humans?

 

SHANSHANG

Started? Resumed. 

 

KORRA glances at UNALAQ, confused, turns back to SHANSHANG. 

 

KORRA

What do you mean? You were attacking humans before? No, I remember, back then you were just chasing them off. Scaring them at worse.

 

SHANSHANG

(unfocused)

You promised, so long ago. But you failed. You said you would protect, but even with half the power of the world you abandoned those who trusted you. They carried you on their back and you let them die!

 

SHANSHANG lashes out in an attack which KORRA just barely avoids.

 

SHANSHANG

I feel him rising. I tried to remain, but change is coming. The other wakes.

 

The fight continues.

 

KORRA

Unalaq! Now!

 

UNALAQ begins his spirit purification technique, weaving thin ropes of levitating water.

 

SHANSHANG

(blissful)

Yes.

(fierce)

No. His power is returning, and so are we.

 

More, smaller spirits appear out of the forest and charge forward, disrupting UNALAQ's water-bending. KORRA lashes out, attacking all the targets, but even she is being driven back.

 

KORRA

(to Unalaq)

All right! I'm open to new ideas!

 

UNALAQ

Run!

 

KORRA

Yeah, that works.

  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM MINE, DAY

 

The hillside above the mine explodes in dust and KORRA and UNALAQ come flying out over a small cliff. KORRA air-bends and catches UNALAQ to let them both land safely. The spirits jump down after them.

  
  


EXT. NORTHERN BATTLESHIP, DAY

 

ESKA stands on the deck of the ship, and can see the plume of dust rising far off in the distance. Her hand clenches. Then she hears a sound from somewhere behind her on the ship. She summons up water bending spikes of ice, and lashes out to catch MAKO. ESKA is surprised to recognize him, then she glares.

 

ESKA

Police. Trespassing on a military ship. I could kill you on sight. Explain why you're here.

 

MAKO

I'm talking a walk. And you could kill me, but then there'd be more questions about why you're here when you sent all the soldiers off inland. Does your father know you're here?

 

ESKA

You are not in the position to be asking-

 

There is a strangled scream somewhere else on the ship. ESKA lunges forward and presses an ice blade to MAKO's throat.

 

ESKA

Who else is with you? Now many?

 

MAKO

None! That wasn't mine! But if someone's attacking, then I can help you with-

 

ESKA roughly freezes him to a wall and rushes off down the ship. MAKO hangs his head in exasperation before he breathes in deeply and begins melting the ice with careful fire powers.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN DELEGATION SHIP IN EARTH HARBOR, DAY

 

OPAL and BOLIN exit the ship with ZHULI following behind.

 

OPAL

Zhuli, there's no way you and Varrick are going to keep this secret. We're going to tell Korra about those weapons the second she gets back.

 

ZHULI

As you wish. The time for secrecy has passed anyway.

 

VARRICK enters.

 

VARRICK

Actually, that time is not over quite yet.

 

Off in the distance a series of small explosions go off along the Northern ship, just below the waterline.

 

BOLIN

What the hell?!

 

VARRICK

Ok.  _ Now  _ the time for secrecy is over. Well, it's been nice talking to you folks. Zhuli! Warm up the engines! Undo the ship rope things! Hey, give my best to the Avatar. If Sato fires you, Bolin, call me. I'm always hiring!

  
  


EXT. NORTHERN BATTLESHIP, DAY

 

ESKA runs along, rocked by an explosion that sends water spray up over the ship side to splash her. She sees people in dark clothing with cloth-wrapped faces sneaking along and ESKA attacks with water bending, but the saboteurs fight back with their own water bending. Then MAKO joins in with fire bending, aiding ESKA. 

 

MAKO

Eska, duck!

 

ESKA listens, and dodges an attack but then fights him as well. She freezes him to another wall. 

 

MAKO

Really? Again?

 

The saboteurs escape to the water and disappear within. There is clearly some water bending disturbance within. MAKO frees himself and fires off a few futile fire blasts. However, ESKA is left on the ship with one masked woman as a captive.

  
  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM MINE EXTERIOR, DAY

 

The fight continues. KORRA can drive back the lesser spirits but SHANSHANG is still a problem. The spirits seem to have any greenery or plants cooperating with them and hindering KORRA and UNALAQ.

 

SHANSHANG

You stink of human! She is so weak! Why should I resist his darkness when it makes me strong!

 

KORRA spots the entrance to a mine tunnel within the larger quarry.

 

KORRA

The plants are helping them! Drive him inside the mine. Earth-bending gives me the advantage there!

  
  


INT. MINE TUNNELS

 

The fight continues through the mine as SHANGSHANG rages. KORRA passes a huge octagonal piece of the special stone that has been mined out, and looks at its odd shape curiously. Then KORRA and UNALAQ burst into a larger chamber. A massive scull juts out of the rock on the far wall, partially excavated.  Parts of it have clearly been hacked away. Turtle-bone stone is the actual bones of some massive beast.

 

KORRA

What in the-?

 

SHANSHANG enters.

 

SHANSHANG

(to Korra)

You! The way was shut and both your halves imprisoned in flesh and in wood! The great ones were your children and you forgot them! The humans were in your charge and they forgot you! And then the humans killed their protectors! How could you let that happen?

 

KORRA

I don't understand what you're talking about! But whatever happened it was long ago! The people who live here now bear no responsibility for what once-

 

SHANSHANG grabs KORRA, lifting her up.

 

KORRA

I wasn't talking to you.

 

SHANSHANG throws KORRA across the chamber. She manages to break her fall before smashing into the wall but then the spirit attacks her ferociously, driving her back. UNALAQ tries to help but is swatted aside. SHANSHANG grabs KORRA again and draws her close to inflict some terrible damage.

 

KORRA's eyes blaze with light as she enters the Avatar state just in time to shield the mortal blow. SHANSHANG is thrown back by a blast of wind. Arcane patterns briefly glow in KORRA's body.

 

SHANSHANG

(wondrous)

She is still awake.

(yells)

I see you! Raava!

 

His call shakes the cavern, and KORRA is startled out of the Avatar state. Once she is out she flinches, expecting an attack, but in that moment UNALAQ manages to get his purification ritual water streams to start wrapping around SHANSHANG. KORRA rushes forward and begins to help, performing the same moves to add her own strength. Light begins to fill SHANSHANG's body.

 

SHANSHANG

(softly)

Do you remember...when we were friends?

 

KORRA

Who were you friends with? This Raava? Who is Raava?

 

SHANSHANG

(softly)

I am not talking to her.

 

The spirit fades away.

  
  


EXT. MOUNTAIN FOREST, DAY

 

Leaves and branches spout and grow out of nowhere, parted a moment later as the former captives stagger out, vines dropping off them as they walk forward.

  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

 

KORRA and UNALAQ walk back into town, leading stumbling former captives. KORRA is carrying one of them, but UNALAQ is the one staggering with exhaustion.

 

KORRA

Well, it looks like your daughter managed to hold down the fort pretty well. There doesn't seem to be any real damage...

 

More Northern soldiers walk into view, clearly very serious and with hand on their weapons.

 

KORRA

(concerned)

Wait, what happened?

  
  


INT. AD HOC NORTHERN MILITARY POST, EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

 

ESKA

(coldly furious)

Three explosions, planted below the waterline to disable our ship's propellers. All while our soldiers were here protecting this village from the Avatar's continued incompetence.

 

TENZIN

(indignant)

Wait just a-

 

ESKA

However, one of the traitors slipped up.

 

Soldiers drag SENNA into the room.

 

KORRA

(shocked)

Mom!

 

ESKA

This woman and her husband led the sabotage team that tried to sink a military vessel. Presumably to get a head start and start arming the southern rebellion with the war materials in their own ship.

 

KORRA

That's insane! What the hell are you accusing-?!

 

ASAMI

Korra, it's true. Opal and Bolin saw inside Varrick's ship. It was filled to the brim with weapons and explosives.

 

ESKA

Weapons which are now racing off to the south while we are stuck here making repairs.

 

SENNA

Korra...

 

KORRA

(horrified)

Mom. What did you do?

 

SENNA steels herself, but looks down instead of at her daughter.

 

SENNA

I acted on behalf of my people. It was a risk, but we had to take it. This is the only way we could arm the South before Unalaq's forces arrived to crush us. This was our only chance for independence.

 

KORRA

Damn it! Damn it! How could you do this? We're in the middle of a huge conflict with the spirit world and you choose now to pull this. Another damn war?! After everything Kuvira did you try to go and do the exact same to the Water Tribe.

 

SENNA

(to Korra)

There is no Water _ Tribe _ . There have always been two separate peoples, the south and the north. The south has been effectively independent for a hundred years, until Unalaq tried to strangle our entire economy. Just think about it, how could you expect two peoples on opposite ends of the globe to share a single culture? The only way that could happen is by the tyranny of fake holy conquerers like him. Well, now we've had enough. We deserve to stand on our own.

 

KORRA

He's not... I'm trying to help you.

 

SENNA

You're trying to help the whole world.

(looks down)

I heard you speak back in Republic City, when your eyes started to glow. That day it wasn't my daughter in front of me, it was the Avatar. And I have made peace with that.

 

UNALAQ takes an ominous step forward towards SENNA. All the soldiers tense. SENNA looks up to lock eyes with him.

 

KORRA

(to Unalaq)

Wait a moment. No, wait. Unalaq, there's got to be-

 

UNALAQ

Do not worry, Avatar. This...

(gestures)

None of this matters.

 

ESKA

(skeptical)

_ This _ attack caused our battleship significant damage. It will take days to recover. That seems like it matters to me.

 

UNALAQ

What seems significant is not always so. And no matter what violence people like this may undertake, the true balance will always return. They are fighting the nature of the universe.

 

BUMI

(suspicious)

What exactly you talking about?

 

UNALAQ

I am simply telling you I am not worried. I have planned for this.

 

UNALAQ exits and KORRA moves to follow.

  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM HARBOR, DAY

 

Everyone steps outside after UNALAQ to see more Water Tribe warships appearing on the horizon.

 

MAKO

More Northern warships.

 

BUMI

(breaths in)

Must have sent order for them when we were still in Republic City, and unlike us, they haven't been stopping. So that's why he's been so confidant this whole time. An extra army up your sleeve will do that.

 

KORRA

Unalaq, care to explain? That does look like an invasion.

 

UNALAQ

After my audience with you in the United Republic I saw that there was no hope of the southern leaders acting in the general interest. Unfortunately, conflict is the nature of our world. But if we cannot hope for lasting peace, we can strive for balance; chaos and order in equal measure. For that, the wise must sometimes exert force. You yourself have shown me that, Avatar.

 

ESKA

(calculating)

Three more warships? With the supplies Varrick smuggled to the south it will still be a tough fight. The south will have been preparing for this day for years.

 

UNALAQ

I know they have. But I have been preparing for something far more important. We will act in our own time.

 

KORRA clenches her fist at her side in frustration.

 

ASAMI

(cautiously volunteering)

Our airship should almost be able to keep pace with Varrick's boat, despite this wind. They only have about four hours head start. Depending on the weather, the airship will arrive in the south at most a day after them.

 

KORRA

Then it's past time to go. Unalaq, take whatever time you need on the repairs. This problem is my responsibility to fix. And I will fix it.

 

UNALAQ

(bows)

I have absolute faith, Avatar. We will talk again soon, in this world or the other.

  
  


INT. AIRSHIP

 

The airship lifts up and passes over the new Northern Ships sailing into the harbor with the wounded ship. KORRA stands at the window, eyes closed. BUMI and TENZIN approach from behind.

 

TENZIN

Korra, we can ensure your mother gets fair and lenient treatment. This incident occurred in Earth Kingdom territory so Unalaq had no authority to arrest her. This illegal rendition means both sides are in violation of international-

 

KORRA

Enough.

 

BUMI

Hey kid, here's no way you could've stopped this thing. Any civil war that gets to the point of boiling over has already been simmering for centuries.

 

KORRA

Then I should have acted centuries ago. I let it come to this over a dozen lives.

 

TENZIN and BUMI exchange worried looks.

 

TENZIN

Korra, you have two incredible crises pressing on you right now. It is perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed. There is quote that my father always used to say: the most perfect solution is always-

 

KORRA

(snaps)

I remember what I said.

 

ASAMI, BOLIN, and MAKO enter.

 

ASAMI

Hey?

 

KORRA breaths out a deep breath. Then she turns back to face everyone.

 

KORRA

Hey.

 

MAKO

Uh, sorry about your mom...being a terrorist?

 

ASAMI winces at his bad wording.

 

BOLIN

At least no one got hurt?

 

KORRA

It's a distraction. Just a distraction. Thank you for all your help, but I have bigger things to deal with now. I just hope I'm enough to stop them.

 

KORRA exits, leaving everyone else on the bridge looking worried.

  
  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD TREE GROVE

 

KORRA materializes into existence in a meditative posture. She has returned to the same otherworldly grove under a waterfall where she once met with Zaheer. Shortly after, UNALAQ appears as well. Spirits move in the distance.

 

KORRA

You found me. 

 

UNALAQ

I have much practice in this world.

(looks around)

Xi Bao's grove. A beautiful sight.

 

KORRA

The spirit world. Sometimes I wonder...if more people could see this place, would they still be so ready to tear each other apart in our world.

 

UNALAQ

(After a moment)

Avatar, there is something... What your mother said to justify her actions, about the Water Tribe... How much did the White Lotus teach you of the ancient legends of our people? Of how we came to settle in the north and the south?

 

KORRA

The Water Tribe? Um, I know the old story of the two brothers, separating and each founding a home. But that's too ancient to be more than a myth. I mean, it has the older brother walking across ice from the south to the north in one day, obviously some creative license.

 

UNALAQ

I suppose your education was incomplete. 

 

UNALAQ takes a step forward and KORRA looks like she is along tugged as the landscape begins to rush past around them. They land in a new location around a lake of twisting fog.

 

UNALAQ

Avatar, do you not wonder how we of the Tribe had managed to maintain a single culture across the north and south despite being separated by the entire breadth of the world?

 

KORRA

Oh. Huh, yeah it's... I guess I never really thought of that. It's just one of the things that...is. I didn't question it. I guess there's always been a lot of sailing back and forth between the Tribes?

 

UNALAQ

Well, yes, but there is also another way. One of our greatest secrets, known only to the spiritual leaders of our people. And now to you. The north and the south are connected more than you know.

 

UNALAQ holds out his hand and the air shimmers above the lake, creating an image of a forest in the middle of a frozen wasteland.

 

UNALAQ

Deep in the North, in the heart of the mountains and endless ice, at the very pole of the world, there is a green forest. 

 

The image draws closer, showing the space under the trees.

 

UNALAQ

For thousands of years, holy men of the Water Tribe have made the journey across the ice to find that forest and to pay homage to the spirits who live within. Those who succeed are rewarded, they may find their way to the center of the forest and the light within. 

 

In the summoned image, a man walks through the forest towards a shimmering dome of energy.

 

KORRA

A light?

 

UNALAQ

A beautiful light. And the holy man who steps inside that light in the North, with great effort and skill may find a way to emerge in a different forest, one at the south pole of this earth.

 

The image disappears

 

KORRA

What? Across the planet. How in the world is that possible?

 

UNALAQ

Exactly. In the middle of that blinding light of spiritual power, there is a wall, a barrier that allows a tantalizing glimpse of the true beauty beyond; the beauty of the spirit world. Distance means nothing in that world, and by its power is our globe knitted together. So our tribe is knitted together as well, one people, unified by our faith in the spirits and our trust in those who know their ways.

 

KORRA

(realizes)

You've gone through the portal.

 

UNALAQ

When I was still young. I was the last of our tribe to do so, and it nearly killed me. The South had even then abandoned honoring the spirits, and the ice had all but swallowed that holy forest I emerged into. When I said that the south's lack of faith has harmed the world, I say so as an empirical fact. But still the journey was worth it for it was the closest any man could ever hope to come to entering this Spirit World in the flesh. That is, until the day you stood your ground on that hill outside Republic City, faced a weapon, and stepped through the skin of the world.

 

KORRA

That's why you really came to me and wanted me to come to the south. That portal. You think the southern portal is the key and I can do something there to fix it. To limit the spirit attacks. But wait, why did you wait to tell me this?

 

UNALAQ

I was afraid you would not trust me. So far your experience as Avatar has been founded on political crises, so that is naturally the lens through which you see this new situation. If I had started with ancient legends, I was afraid Varrick would have been able to convince you I was an old fool, and get you on his side. I chose to wait until you discovered the truth for yourself. Perhaps that was a mistake but at the time it seemed like the best option.

(looks up)

Ah, our third master approaches.

 

JINORA materializes into view a little ways off in a standing meditative posture. Then she opens her eyes to look around.

 

JINORA

Korra?

 

KORRA

(glad)

Jinora!

 

JINORA

(smiles)

Have you left the Earth Kingdom yet? I'm still in the Southern Air Temple.

 

KORRA

I sent Opal to meet with you, she should be joining there soon.

 

JINORA

(shivers)

The spirit world feels different somehow these days. Not bad, but different.

 

KORRA

The spirits seem to think so too. They keep talking about something approaching, returning. The last one said "him".

(pauses)

The spirit of the mountain also said "Raava". Called me that, but like he was addressing the Avatar state itself inside me.

 

JINORA

You know, it's possible he was. The scholars have always said that the Avatar is the bridge between the material and spiritual worlds, a union of both. It's possible that's more literal than we thought. 

 

JINORA raised her hand and creates an image of the painted pottery shard she found at the Southern Air Temple. KORRA reaches out to touch the white Yin shape. Her other hand absently touches her sternum.

 

JINORA

Korra, that's the same pattern I saw glowing on you when you fought Zaheer.

 

KORRA tenses for a moment, but then relaxes herself. For the briefest second, the spirit world darkens around her,

 

KORRA

You think that design is the mark of a spirit, that it's somehow connected to me. To the Avatar.

(looks down at the Yang shape)

And then, that other one...

 

UNALAQ

"Him". The rising power. The change that is coming.

 

KORRA

Darkness.

(to Jinora)

How old is that pot thing? No, wait, I can guess. Ten thousand years? The ten thousand year planetary convergence on New Years Eve, I have a pretty good feeling of when that  _ rise _ will be complete. So the question is, who is rising? Who is  _ he _ ? And who is Raava?

 

JINORA

I don't know. It's all so long ago. So much has been lost, even most of the spirits seem to have forgotten.

 

UNALAQ 

The answers lie within you, Avatar. Somewhere deep in the past. You must cast your mind further back in time, through the memories that you say are too distant to reach. You must free yourself to open your mind to your full potential.

 

KORRA

You're right. This is my responsibility. I'm through with being surprised. Korra can make mistakes, but the Avatar can't afford to.

  
  


EXT. AIRSHIP, SUNSET

 

KORRA stands up from her sitting posture alone on the top of the airship as it flies away from a coastline. A snowflake falls on her cheek. In front of her, storm clouds are building.

  
  


INT. AIRSHIP, KORRA'S CABIN, NIGHT

 

ASAMI lies in the bed, asleep. A breath of air stirs her hair. She slowly wakes, confused, and sits up in bed. The space beside her is empty, sheets thrown back. Across the room, KORRA is standing looking at maps and books on the desk and wall she has set up as an office.

 

ASAMI

(softly)

Korra?

 

KORRA does not move or look back, but the air shifts in the room again. ASAMI hesitantly gets out of bed and starts to walk over.

 

ASAMI

(still soft but a little louder)

Korra, what are you-?

 

KORRA turns around and her eyes are shining with the light of the Avatar State. Her expression is fierce and alien. ASAMI jerks back in fear as wind rustles the room. KORRA stares at ASAMI with harsh glowing eyes, then slowly turns back to the maps without saying anything. ASAMI shrinks back to the bed, unnerved and afraid. She clutches at her knees as she sits up in bed, silently watching KORRA stand at the other end of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Harmonic Convergence 10,000 year cycle being based on an observable alignment of planets, a civilization with advanced astronomy would be able to calculate and predict such an event. And if they can predict such an interesting heavenly event, there is a decent chance that some civilization will base a calendar on it.
> 
> I brought back another face from the show, in a new form. Season two’s Eye-eye spirit, purveyor of the Spirit Hot Spring, is now back under the name Shanshang (Mountain-King). Spirits live forever, but everything changes eventually. The abductions of the town citizens borrow a bit from ATLA season one’s Heibai. 
> 
> Well, you can see that Senna has a significant change to her. In Season two, Korra’s father played a significant plot role, but Senna was rather sidelined. I decided to equalize things a bit. If Korra inherited her confrontational attitude and her physicality from her father, this version inherited her anger and passion from her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

 

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE CITY, DAY

 

The airship descends on a frigid port town surrounded by ice, strip mines, and oil wells. Varrick's ship is docked in the harbor, with machines and weapons unloaded before it. KORRA flies down from the sky on her glider staff to land among the people unloading war supplies.

 

KORRA

Tonraq! Show yourself!

 

TONRAQ enters from nearby. 

 

TONRAQ

Korra, if we could talk in private-

 

KORRA

(with venom)

No,  _ Dad _ . You lost that right. You betrayed me, you bombed Unalaq's ship, you abandoned mom.

 

TONRAQ

(grim laugh)

You're acting like I had a choice in that last one. Senna insisted on coming with the strike team, and she insisted on being the one to stay behind when things fell apart. If I had tried to save her she probably would have stabbed me.

 

KORRA

How could you do this? I've spent years trying to stop wars and now my family plots to start a new one under my nose.

 

TONRAQ

I'm sorry, but this is bigger than me, bigger than any of us. We had to take the chance. This is about the future of our people. This is about freedom. 

 

KORRA

The freedom to make a lots of money off oil.

 

VARRICK

(offscreen)

Hey, don't knock "lots of money". You should try it sometime.

 

VARRICK and ZHULI enter. ZHULI is carrying the movie camera.

 

KORRA

Varrick. Trying your hand at being an illegal weapons dealer again?

 

VARRICK

It's not illegal if the South wins. Then I'm a patriot. Hey Zhuli, get the Avatar in the shot with all those war supplies.

 

KORRA

Do you just love being the villain of your own little story?

 

VARRICK

Hey, I'm not your villain. Who says there even is a villain? Why does there have to be a bad guy? This isn't some great struggle between good and evil, this is just a bunch of people who want different things and you're just one more person in the middle of it.

 

KORRA

I'm the Avatar.

 

VARRICK

So what? What is that and why does it give you the right to tell anyone what to do? You're no queen, no one elected you. You're just good at blowing things up. Now for me, that's a good enough reason, but if you are just a powerful bully, please have the decency to admit it.

 

TONRAQ

(to Varrick, angry)

Watch yourself.

 

VARRICK

(to Korra, with a grin)

You know, the way I see it, I might actually be the good guy here. The people here are unhappy with the North bossing them around. A revolution solves that. They get independence, I get around those pesky "protect-the-holy-land" regulations. After all, it's people like your dad who live here, it's their sacred land, they should be able to sell them to me if they want to. And here you are trying to stop all that freedom.

 

KORRA

(furious)

You twisted, scheming, little-

 

There is the distant sound of an explosion and a small plume of smoke up over the town roofs.

 

TONRAQ

Damn it, what now? Men! Form up with me!

 

TONRAQ exits.

 

VARRICK

(to Korra)

I think that's your cue, Avatar.

 

KORRA

I'm not going to be distracted. It would be just like you to try and lead me off with some ridiculous decoy explosion like that just to-

 

PANICKED MAN enters.

 

PANICKED MAN

Spirits are attacking the city outskirts!

 

KORRA glares at VARRICK who just grins back. Frustrated, KORRA exits, flying off on her glider staff. VARRICK's grin slips into an expression of terrified relief.

 

VARRICK

(relieved)

Whoo. You know, eventually one of these powerful women I keep antagonizing is going to kill me.

 

ZHULI

(warmly)

I believe I have first "dibs" on that, sir.

 

VARRICK

(grins)

Ha ha! Yeah, I bet you do. Right, spirit attack! Time to test out the real stuff. Zhuli! Prepare to do the thing!

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE OUTSKIRTS

 

KORRA flies through the air on her glider staff towards an area of smashed buildings and clouds of snow powder. At first it just looks like water tribe people are randomly attacking the air with water bending. However, after a moment it becomes clear that there are strange shadows flitting around. Lesser spirits look different during the day.

 

KORRA drops into the fight, attacking the spirits at first, but then focusing on raising up protecting the other humans. Then a huge SPIRIT in the shape of a walrus rises up through the snowy ground. It is the one that attacked the oil field earlier.

 

KORRA raises her arms, sweeping up thin ribbons of water in the spirit purification technique. Shimmering energy begins to flow up the WALRUS SPIRIT's body.

 

KORRA

Be at peace.

 

The spirit's head snaps down to lock eyes with her.

 

WALRUS SPIRIT

(increasingly angry)

You dare say that to me?

 

The WALRUS SPIRIT breaks free of the purification technique as KORRA’s water strands start to waver. The WALRUS SPIRIT throws her back.

 

WALRUS SPIRIT

Peace? Your own mind is nothing but turmoil! I see them, you are wrapped in chains of your own making!

 

KORRA has a brief moment of panic as she suddenly trembles and gasps for breath. For a second she looks as she did when fighting Zaheer but then that moment is past and she centers herself. MAKO and BOLIN enter behind her and start to attack the spirits. BOLIN raises up an earth barrier.

 

BOLIN

Mako, suppressing fire for Korra then retreat back to cover!

 

MAKO

Got it!

 

MAKO runs towards KORRA, attacking with fire blasts. Nearby in the town, VARRICK and ZHULI hop down from a truck. 

 

VARRICK

It's total carnage! A perfect testing environment for the new spirit tech!

 

ZHULI

Unless we die.

 

VARRICK

(nodding)

Unless we die!

 

The benders and the spirits continue to fight as VARRICK and ZHULI plug in cables from the truck bed into the metal fences nearby. 

 

KORRA

Mako! Get back! This is my responsibility!

 

MAKO

Yeah, that's why I'm helping you! 

 

The fight continues. However, the spirits have a new tactic. The smaller spirits are leaping inside the bodies of human fighters and briefly possessing them, though these possessed people cannot use bending to attack. KORRA finds herself unable to fight well as she fears harming innocents. Once, she briefly flashes the Avatar State light into her eyes but pulls back when a possessed person comes into her line of fire. Meanwhile, ZHULI gets on the control panel of their device as VARRICK puts on goggles.

 

VARRICK

All right! Do the thing!

 

The device on the truck bed glows and purple energy begins to crackle along the fence wires. The spirits nearby seem to be repelled, even getting expelled from human bodies they are possessing. 

 

VARRICK

Ha ha! Amazing! Eat negative energy flow, spirit jerks!

 

KORRA

(screams in pain)

 

KORRA doubles over in pain even as her eyes blaze into light. Then the attacking spirits darken in color and grow more chaotic looking in appearance. They stop fearing the fence and begin to moveforward.

 

VARRICK

(panicked)

Ahh! Not amazing! They're eating negative energy flow! Zhuli, stop the thing!

 

ZHULI rushes to rip out the cables. The instant the crackling purple energy vanishes, KORRA recovers. Then she stands up straight and a swirling blast of wind erupts out from around her, slamming the humans back into nearby walls. Her eyes are blinding lights and arcane patterns glow on her torso. 

 

WALRUS SPIRIT

(awed and afraid)

That power.

 

The smaller spirits try to run but huge eruptions of elemental power corral them back, heedless to the damage this power is doing to the town or the humans. People scream in pain but KORRA shows no reaction to this, only terrible anger at the spirits. The WALRUS SPIRIT roars as it charges forward to attack her but it is thrown back too, concentrating all the spirits together in one place. KORRA then silently begins the spirit purification technique, but on a larger scale than ever before.

 

WALRUS SPIRIT

(oscillating between pain and peace)

Argh! He pushes, you pull! Chaos and control. This cannot go on. The final battle between worlds approaches once more. This time, I am afraid one may not survive.

 

Inside the purification spiral, the spirits lighten in color and become more peaceful looking. Then the water spirals drop and the spirits dissolve entirely. KORRA is left standing alone on broken ground. BOLIN runs forward, cheering.

 

BOLIN

Nice one! Woah, for a moment there I thought we were in serious-

 

He breaks off as he sees KORRA is still in the full Avatar State, standing motionless with the patterns blazing on her torso, fury on her face. TONRAQ runs up from inside the town.

 

TONRAQ

Korra! did you-?

(pulled back)

Why's she like that? What's happening?

 

MAKO catches hold of his arm and pulls him back. TONRAQ looks back at KORRA in confusion and fear.

  
  


INT. BLACK VOID

 

KORRA stands in the void on a thin bridge that shines like an aurora. The sounds of the Southern Water Tribe are muted and fade away even as the aurora bridge slowly falls into the darkness beneath her feet. Mist gathers in the starry void and a new sound begins to rise, a faint feminine whispering. Then in front of KORRA the mist forms into the images of the past Avatars, one by one. Each time a past Avatar materializes the arcane pattern pulses on KORRA's torso for a brief moment. Each Avatar passes faster and faster until their forms are mostly just mist and the pattern on KORRA pulses brighter and brighter. Then she reaches the last one who is just barely recognizable as a human figure. Behind that is the arcane pattern glowing in the empty black.

 

RAAVA

(whisper)

My power is yours. For as long as you continue to fight.

 

Then that too fades into black

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, SOUTH OUTSKIRTS, DAY

 

KORRA opens her eyes and then blinks with confusion. She is not in the same place where she had been fighting, but rather another location outside the town. For a moment KORRA stares out into the icy wastes and she can hear a new whisper, this one masculine but indistinct. Then the sound winks out and she comes to herself fully. Her friends are gathered nearby, giving her a wide berth.

 

ASAMI

Korra?

 

KORRA

Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. What...what happened? Is everything... Wait. Where are we?

 

ASAMI

Just a little ways off outside the town. You were walking and you weren't responding. No one could get close. You just kept on heading due south.

 

KORRA

South?

 

ASAMI

Yeah. I'm guessing that has something to do with Uanalaq's sacred forest at the south pole?

 

KORRA

I heard a…

 

KORRA grabs her head, grimacing.

 

KORRA

Ugh, that machine Varrick hooked to the fence, damn that hurt. It was like...like it was canceling me out; my soul. I thought he wasn't supposed to have any more of that spirit tech stuff at all.

 

ASAMI

He's not. The Earth Kingdom/UR peace treaty understood that allowing someone like him to develop spirit energy technology was just asking for another disaster, so he was banned.

 

KORRA

(abstractly)

It doesn't matter if it's him. Him, or Kuvira, or anyone else, it's all the same. The spirit and material worlds are separate for a reason,  _ separate and balanced. _ Anyone messing with that is just another thing gone wrong.

 

ASAMI

(smiling as she tries to change the conversation)

We should get back. I know this is your home town and it's lovely, but if I'm outside here much longer I'm going to freeze my fingers off. 

  
  


INT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE BUILDING

 

ASAMI leaves KORRA in a room and moves toward the door.

 

ASAMI

(to Korra)

You going to be ok for a moment? I want to check on the boys and then see if I can figure out what that machine Varrick had was.

 

KORRA

Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to think. Sometimes I feel like there's no one I'm not fighting. Thank you for...thank you.

 

ASAMI almost says something, but then she reconsiders and just exits with a smile. Outside, her expression grows more worried. Then she sees VARRICK and ZHULI waiting around a corner.

 

VARRICK

Scary stuff with the Avatar today, eh Sato? Lot of people got hurt.

 

ASAMI

But the spirits were dealt with in the end, no thanks to you.

 

VARRICK

Spirits aren't exactly the scary thing I'm talking about.

 

ASAMI

(turns back with a glare)

I'd be careful if I were you. You are not in a position to be blaming others in the middle of this mess you created.

 

ZHULI

You give him too much credit. He didn't start any of this spirit crisis. 

 

VARRICK

(smiles)

Couldn't have even if I tried. And I would try. But come on, I'm not even able to keep a civil war going against everything from Unalaq brought the north. At least not alone.

 

ASAMI

(expression darkens)

Again, careful.

 

VARRICK

Look, daddy-Avatar and his people have guts but even with that ship-full of Kuvira's old military gear I sold them they aren't going to last forever against what Unalaq can bring to bare. With his ships coming, the south's fighters are already running up to hide in the hills. But you know, if the south got support from the foremost industrial company in the United Republic then things might be a little more... equal.

 

ASAMI

You can't be serious. You actually expect Sato industries to back your rebels up?

 

VARRICK

Well, the Avatar certainly isn't backing them.  _ Them _ of course being Korra's parents and her entire homeland.

 

ASAMI

You betrayed her first. That attack on Unalaq's ship-

 

ZHULI

-wasn't how we originally wanted things to go. Your compatriots' snooping forced the timetable.

 

VARRICK

Look, your girl Korra was my plan A. I wanted her to convince the north to let the south get armed up fairly, by me. Or you know, just take the right side, protecting the family and her homeland and those things. But we saw that Unalaq got her twisted around instead with this Avatar spirit business. So...the 'rents kind of initiated plan B. But plan B requires stuff, lots of stuff.

 

ASAMI

This insanity has already landed Korra's mother in chains. All Korra has been working for is peace and a resolution to this spirit crisis which is threatening the world. That spirit energy device you deployed, it  _ hurt _ her. After everything you've already done how could you still keep making the same mistake again with another weapon you don't understand?

 

ZHULI

That's rich, coming from you, Sato.

 

ASAMI

Excuse me?

 

VARRICK

(cheerful)

Sorry for that, Zhuli's just allergic to hypocrisy. For me it's peanuts. Let's just say as the inventor of spirit energy technology I've been keeping tabs on my old projects. You know, for a random example, what happened to the important pieces of Kuvira's old spirit energy powered robot colossus.

 

ASAMI is suddenly worried and glances back the way she had come.

 

VARRICK

Hey, don't worry 'bout it. I wouldn't dream of ratting you out to your lady. Like you said, she's got enough on her mind right now. So you want this Water Tribe war to stay on pause while the Avatar sorts out the spirit world? Sure, but the way things are now that's not going to be possible unless a big new line of support comes the south's way. And it'd be kinda fitting, wouldn't it, you helping out your future... hmm, well I was going to say  _ inlaws _ , but wouldn't be that in you gals' case...well, I don't know who would actually stop her if she tried but-

 

ZHULI

What Mister Varrick is trying to say is we all can have a role to play in preserving the balance, each according to our ability. So you have a choice, stand by on the sidelines, or actually help. To show who you support: the Avatar, or Korra.

 

Outside the window and unbeknownst to them, KORRA is standing on a ledge just out of sight, holding her glider staff. She had climbed out the window of her room and then frozen when she heard the conversation. KORRA hangs her head, then takes off on her glider.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN HARBOR

 

All four Northern Water Tribe battleships enter the harbor, huge ice walls rising up from the sea to block southern craft into their berths. Northern Soldiers march down from the lead ship onto the waterfront. Southern town residents retreat, fearful. UNALAQ descends behind the soldiers with ESKA behind him, to meet KORRA already standing on the shore.  TENZIN and BUMI stand behind her.

 

UNALAQ

(bows)

Avatar. I thank you for protecting my people here in my absence. 

 

KORRA

(stern)

My mother.

 

UNALAQ

(gestures at the ship behind him)

Safe aboard and well cared for, if unhappy. Still unapologetic, but I expected nothing but a strong will from the woman fate chose to birth the Avatar.

 

KORRA

(sags)

You were right. Things with the spirit world are much worse here than anywhere else. Spirits attacked the town in broad daylight.

 

UNALAQ

The South and the North are both centers of spiritual energy but when humanity refuses to humble itself to faith, they lose its protection and instead open themselves to danger.

 

KORRA

There was something else. I entered the Avatar state, and I..l heard a voice. Something from the past. I think we're running out of time to solve this. Unalaq, I know you want to resolve the rebellion, but if you can just put things off for a little bit until-

 

UNALAQ

Of course, the spiritual welfare of the world comes first. Everything else can wait.

 

ESKA

Everything? Um, father? That seems unwise. If the rebels are given more time to consolidate, we will be vulnerable to guerrilla warfare. Our numbers aren't overwhelming and they will mean nothing at all if we just sit here in port. It sounds like the Avatar's family ties are influencing her judgement. 

 

KORRA

Hey, listen, I have-!

 

UNALAQ

Enough, Eska. Righting the spiritual balance must be the first step towards restoration of the proper order. I trust the Avatar to maintain neutrality.

(to Korra)

It is an unfortunate truth that the Avatar must remain both of the world and separate from it. Your duty means that you must free yourself of human attachment, even as that detachment is a hot blade against your heart. This is the pain of a true leader. Love, family, friendship, these are things people like us are allowed to bask in.

 

KORRA

(quietly)

Free of human attachment. As always, that's easier said than done.

 

UNALAQ

Yes, but no less necessary for it. Now we must get ready to travel to the south pole as quickly as possible, to be there before the New Years. The southern rebels are a problem that will be solved in its own time.

 

ESKA

Perfect. I will sit here with my hands tied while the rebels stab us in the back the second the Avatar leaves, just as they did in the Earth Kingdom.

 

TENZIN

Perhaps with the proper incentive, the southern leadership would be willing to accept a ceasefire. It is possible that releasing Senna, a non-bender but highly regarded member of the tribe, would send the right message.

 

ESKA

(bitter)

The Avatar's mother. And now the tricks come out. The Admiral's doing?

 

ESKA glares at BUMI.

 

BUMI

Hey, if this was one of my tricks you'd either be dead in a ditch or covered in feathers. How about you listen to the man who's done more negotiations than you've had breakfasts.

 

ESKA

Was that a threat?

 

BUMI

(grins)

Nah, I'm not the one here with an army. But I could always make it a threat.

 

TENZIN

(amused)

Trust me, he's quite good at those.

 

KORRA

(Avatar voice, to Tenzin and Bumi)

Enough! Both of you! Maintaining peace our charge and if you work against that then you are working against me. You two boys should know better.

 

TENZIN is shocked, but then he composes himself and bows. 

 

TENZIN

Of course, Avatar Korra. As you wish.

 

The light fades from KORRA's eyes and she breaths out. 

 

UNALAQ

If it will allow us to focus on the spirit world, then your mother will be released in exchange for an agreement with the rebels. But you and I must leave for the south pole at once. We have little time to spare.

 

TENZIN and BUMI begin to exit.

 

BUMI

(quietly, to Tenzin)

Is it just me, or did that scary voice sound like dad?

 

BUMI glances back at KORRA.

 

BUMI

The girl, all the power in the world at her hand. So why does she look like she's drowning?

  
  


INT. KORRA'S SOUTHERN ROOM, NIGHT

 

KORRA and ASAMI sit together on a couch next to a window, watching the night sky. ASAMI leans against KORRA.

 

ASAMI

Coming down here, I'd sort of hoped to see the Aurora. The northern lights only, you know, southern. But I guess the south doesn't have them?

 

KORRA

It used to. I can remember them now, only a few hundred years ago. The lights are caused by spirits dancing through the sky, high up where the world grows thin. It's the polar portals that draw them. They can feel its energy. And on a soft, quiet night you could hear them sing. I'd forgotten.

 

ASAMI

(laughs softly)

 

KORRA

(chuckling)

What? What?

 

ASAMI

It's just all so impossible. Everything. Who you are. That I'm the one you're with..

(chuckles sadly)

Oh, my father would have had a fit for  _ so _ many reasons. Although, you being four times a bender would probably be worse than you being a woman.

 

KORRA

Asami, you know...You caught me by surprise. Before you, I... I mean, I always knew that girls were pretty, but I thought that was somehow...different from how I thought about guys.

 

ASAMI

I guess mine was a little easier to figure out by process of elimination. I think I've known since I was, hmm, seven? eight? I never saw what the big deal about boys was but I had such a crush on one of my governesses. Miss Yin. Of course, then I went to an all-girls school and that put a nail in it.

 

KORRA

Really? Never? I mean you were with Mako and-

 

ASAMI

(leans back)

Some it's easier not to fight everything. It was fun and nice, and normal. I love pro-bending. It's not like I'd had any real hope of something...more. And I did really love him, I mean I still do even if he makes that difficult sometimes.

 

KORRA

(laughs)

Yeah, that's Mako.

(tone changes)

How does this end? With us. Does it?

 

ASAMI

I don't know. It's a little scary.

 

KORRA

(smiles)

The world's literally coming apart at the seams. There are forces from across history and time threatening everything. But yeah, this scares me. I just don't know.

(looks down)

But let me guess. You have a plan for us, like the whole next thirty years or something all planned out?

 

ASAMI

(guilty looking)

No...

 

KORRA

(raises an eyebrow)

"No" you don't, or "no" you know better than to tell me?

 

ASAMI

(points out the window as an obvious distraction)

Hey, look at that...thing. How about that.

 

KORRA laughs. Then she grows serious again.

 

KORRA

Asami, I'm going to leave for the south pole tomorrow.

 

ASAMI

I know.

 

KORRA

I think you should leave too, back to Republic City.

 

ASAMI

What? No, Korra, I can stay. I'm not some helpless damsel you have to keep-

 

KORRA

Please. No matter what Unalaq says, I'm afraid all-out war is going to erupt the moment I leave this city. And then there's the angry spirits and...Varrick's ship is fueling up to head back to the continent. I don't want to imagine what he could get up to back home without anyone to watch him. I need someone there, someone whose decisions I trust completely. 

 

ASAMI

(pauses)

Korra...I....

(changes tone)

Ok. But you're coming back as soon as you can.

 

KORRA

(kisses Asami's head)

Of course I am.

 

ASAMI

(almost mumbling)

I'll leave your airship. Heck, Varrick will probably let me book passage on his boat. The man is weirdly unprincipled even when it comes to his own self interest.

 

A quiet moment stretches out.

 

ASAMI

Korra. Please remember...

 

KORRA

What?

 

ASAMI

While you're gone, please remember who you are. You are so much more than the Avatar. So much more.

 

KORRA frown at this and does not reply. ASAMI just hugs tighter onto Korra's arm.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, DAY

 

ASAMI, MAKO, and BOLIN stand in front of the gangplank to Varrik's ship. Out in the town, armed patrols of Northern soldiers are marching through the streets. Other Northern soldiers are assembling materials for an antarctic expedition. The locals do not look happy about any of this.

 

MAKO

This feels like a bad idea.

 

ASAMI

(sadly)

Korra can't concentrate if she's worried about us.

 

MAKO

And we can't help her if we're halfway across the world.

 

BOLIN

I mean, she's right, Varrick is going to try something sneaky as soon as he leaves. When does he not?

 

ASAMI

He needs another financier for his war. But that's business and that is somewhere I can fight him on equal terms; somewhere I can do my part.

 

MAKO glares out at the northern troops.

 

MAKO

I still don't trust Unalaq. No one can be a politician as long as him and completely ignore a rebellion like this, no matter how much faith he has. Korra shouldn't be alone with him. Either he or Eska are going to try and pull something.

 

ASAMI

He can help her fight the dark spirits, we can't. This is what Korra asked us to do.

 

MAKO

(comes to a decision)

Well, I'm going to ignore that.

 

BOLIN

What are you-?

 

MAKO

Bolin, go with Asami and watch her back. After all, she's the one who signs your paychecks. Back in Republic City I would be just another cop who has to play by the rules. Here, I'm a little more free to...improvise. I can team up with Tenzin and Bumi to help Korra.

 

ASAMI

Mako I...Ok. Be careful.

 

BOLIN hugs MAKO.

 

BOLIN

Korra's totally going to deck you when she finds out.

 

MAKO

Yeah. Ok, I should probably slip off now so it's not immediately obvious I'm not on the ship. Eska has been watching me like a hawk. We just need some sort of distraction or-

 

VARRICK

(off screen)

Bolin! Ha ha! There he is, my man! Zhuli, more flashbulbs, that's his good side. And get some more of the Northern troops looking all sinister. Ooh and smoke bombs for ambiance!

 

Puffs of smoke go off along the waterfront.

 

MAKO

That'll work.

 

MAKO stealthily exits.

 

KORRA approaches and ASAMI descends to meet her.

 

KORRA

Look, I'm sorry, but-

 

ASAMI reaches out to hold KORRA's hands.

 

ASAMI

It's ok. Just...be safe.

 

They stand on the dock together as the view zooms out.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN BOAT, DAY 

 

ASAMI stands on the rear dock watching the Southern Water Tribe sink into the distance. She clenches her hand on the railing. 

 

Fade out.


	5. Chapter 5

 

EXT. SOUTHERN ICE, EVENING

 

KORRA, now dressed in even heavier clothes, and UNALAQ travel together in a convoy of Northern soldiers on primitive snowmobiles. Water-benders smooth the ice in front of them creating what is effectively an ice road over the frozen continent. Glimmering spirits watch from the shadows of broken ice. Up ahead a dark storm gathers on the horizon.

 

KORRA

This is a serious ice road your men are making. Overkill?

 

UNALAQ

A secure path will make passage back easier. 

 

KORRA

(turns back forward)

Hmm. That storm up ahead still looks bad. Should we hunker down until it passes?

 

UNALAQ

We can't afford to wait, we must complete our task before the New Year. And I doubt that it will pass. The land here is out of balance, this fury the physical manifestation of the south's forgotten soul. 

 

KORRA

(distantly)

And the southern lights faded. 

 

UNALAQ

The entire universe is linked; even one culture's failure can harm all of nature and even the spirits. But the opposite is true as well. If we help restore the spirit world, everything else will follow.

 

NORTHERN SOLDIER

There's a cave up ahead! We can shelter there for the night.

  
  


INT. ANTARCTIC CAVE

 

The entrance is mostly iced over, but water benders easily clear that in moments. The soldiers bring out oil lamps to light the place. KORRA and UNALAQ walk deeper inside the cave until the stone becomes dry. KORRA summons up a flame floating above her hand for light, and as she walks she sees bits of desiccated wood on the floor.

 

KORRA

Wood. Out here? It seems ancient.

 

UNALAQ

Legends say this land was once far richer than it is now. Perhaps in those days the holy polar forest extended out this far. If the spiritual energies were stronger then, anything is possible.

 

KORRA

(sees something)

Even people, living in the wastes.

 

KORRA raises her flame and the light falls over cave paintings covering the walls.

 

UNALAQ

(touching a hand to the stone)

How old might these be?

 

KORRA

Thousands of years. Tens of thousands. From when the south was covered in forests.

 

She walks by primitive paintings of forests and people. Then she focuses on other figures, ones that are not human.

 

KORRA

...and spirits.

 

The she walks a little farther and comes to a tall wall deep in the cave which is dominated by a version of the Yin and Yang symbol, a black shape and a white shape wrapped together in conflict. Both have the arcane pattern on them.

 

KORRA

Raava.

 

UNALAQ examines the paintings. First he moves near the image black and white shapes, with human figures bowing around them, then the broken trees surrounding them, then painted sprouts growing from the stumps.

 

UNALAQ

Two powerful spirits, locked together. And these humans honored them. There was conflict. But also renewal. Balance. Like two parts of the same whole. Order and chaos. Raava and...

 

KORRA

(distantly)

Vaatu.

 

As KORRA says that she shudders, feeling a distant drumbeat. She stares back at the cave entrance as she hears a distant whisper once more, now accompanied with a rumble.

 

UNALAQ

(concerned)

Avatar, what is it? Do you remember? How much do you remember?

 

KORRA

No, I...Just a word. A name. And...sensations. The memory, whatever life that was, it was too long ago. It's all confused.

 

KORRA stepps back.

 

KORRA

But if this Raava is connected to the Avatar, then the dark spirit, must be...the opposite? My enemy? And he is growing stronger for some reason.

(shakes her head)

Ugh, it’s there, something I need to know, but it slips through my fingers.

 

UNALAQ

Vaatu's pull has been increasing as the south's spiritual connection fell into disarray. The portal becoming impassable, separating the north and the south, it must have initiated his rise and brought the spirits into conflict with the Avatar.

 

KORRA

Mabey, but if that's true, then helping the south really might solve everything. That would certainly make things nice and simple for once. Well, simple for some ancient dark spirit of destruction and strife waking up to somehow undo the source of my power that I don't even fully understand. You know, simple.

(sighs)

I wish the others could be here.

 

UNALAQ

That would only expose them to danger. I know, this burden is greater than any human should have to bare. But you are the Avatar. You are more than human. Do not limit yourself with the earthly ties of one.

 

KORRA

(agreeing)

One thing at a time. One war at a time.

  
  


EXT. ANCIENT VILLAGE, DAY

 

KORRA wakes up on a reed mat under a rough blanket. She sits up and pushes back a grass curtain to exit her woven reed hut. Outside, the colors are odd and the vegetation is rich around a small center of human habitation. She moves slowly, as if confused or disoriented and walks through this ancient village on a large hill. A little further, a number of villagers are practicing combat with bone tipped spears. There is a noticeable absence of bending. KORRA kneels down beside a woven basket holding water, and takes a drink from it. A YOUNG MAN runs up towards her.

 

YOUNG MAN

The hunters are back, but they're hurt! Spirits attacked them, we have to go help!

 

The YOUNG MAN turns to leave but then notices KORRA hasn't moved.

 

YOUNG MAN

What are you waiting for? Wan, come on, man!

 

KORRA looks down into the bowl of water and sees a young black haired man's face staring up in her place.

  
  


INT. ANTARCTIC CAVE

 

KORRA wakes up in her sleeping bag in amid the Northern expedition to the south pole. She lies back down and returns to sleep.

  
  


EXT. THE SOUTH POLE, STORM

 

KORRA stands at the head of the Northern forces on an icy, windswept hill. Before her is the towering thunderhead of the storm, crackling with lighting and strange blue light. UNALAQ approaches her.

 

UNALAQ

The storms have grown worse since I was here in my youth. But there in front of us is the sacred forest, now frozen and choked in ice. In its very center lies the spirit portal to the north. If a lack of spiritual energy has unbalanced this southern end then the mere presence of the Avatar's power in that place might be enough to right it. If not, I am sure your wisdom will present a solution. 

 

KORRA dramatically removes her heavy coat. Then the wind kicks up just as KORRA is about to talk and as it steals her breath she is triggered for a moment, briefly beset once more by the trauma of Zaheer suffocating her. However, she returns to the practiced motions of centering herself and he body calms. She breaths in and out and a tiny lick of flame dances on her breath.

 

UNALAQ

(worried)

Are you all right?

 

KORRA

(calm)

I'm fine.

(steps forward)

Stay behind me Unalaq. I don't know what to expect but I'm not going to hold back.

 

UNALAQ bows his head as KORRA walks forward towards the storm.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, DAY

 

SENNA reunites with TONRAQ. They embrace as in the background Northern Soldiers can be seen searching people's houses.

 

TONRAQ

I'm so glad you're ok.

 

SENNA

We have our daughter to thank for that. Looks like she can influence Unalaq some after all.

(more serious)

But unfortunately not enough. We have to continue the plan, now.

 

TONRAQ

Korra's still not back.

 

SENNA

That should be another week at the earliest, and when she returns, so will Unalaq. Now is our chance to make a move.

 

TONRAQ

(shakes his head)

I swore an oath. That's how we got you out of Unalaq's prison in the first place. If we break our word now-

 

SENNA

Playing by the rules just means the people who wrote them get to win. We're on the weaker side, if we ever want a hope of freedom we don't have the luxury of staying honorable. This is about the future of our people, our own good conscious is a small sacrifice.

 

TONRAQ

(reluctant sigh)

Ok. Varrick's plan it is then. And we hope our daughter forgives us.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY HARBOR, DAY

 

Varrick's ship pulls into the harbor. ASAMI stands on deck. VARRICK approaches her.

 

VARRICK

Ah, Sato, nice to be home huh?

 

He moves to clap her on the back.

 

ASAMI

Don't touch me.

 

VARRICK freezes and withdraws his hand, grin never slipping.

 

VARRICK

Hey, this is going to be fun. A neat game, two titans of industry sparing on the battlefield of business. It's exhilarating!

 

ASAMI

You want new arms and armaments for the southern rebellion. However, this is my city. By the time you get to your office I will have already blacklisted you with every other major manufacturer. And then I'm going to get President Chang's to put forth a bill mandating total neutrality until Korra issues her official Avatar verdict on the Southern situation.

(smiles at Varrick)

Sorry about your game, but burning bridges is quicker than building them. No matter what your scheme was, time is on my side to stop you.

 

VARRICK

Time? Oh, Sato, honey. Sorry, but you're already behind. You were so intent on keeping an eye on little old me you stayed on this slow tanker boat all the way from the south instead of gaining that little extra head start racing ahead by train or airship. Lady, I sent my instructions ahead as soon as we reached a telegraph line, and mailed the supplies by express. My scheme has been in motion for a week.

 

Out in the city there is a dimly seen flash, followed by the boom of an explosion and a plume of smoke.

 

VARRICK

Oh, well whatdaya know? Looks like some nefarious Northern Water tribe agents just attacked a heavily insured warehouse holding medical supplies for noble southerner freedom fighters. Huh, I wonder how that is going to play out for that 'neutrality'.

(grins)

Your move.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST, STORM

 

KORRA walks through a maze of jutting, twisted ice. Inside the frozen masses, dead tree branches and trunks can be seen. At a fork in the ice path, KORRA stops and closes her eyes. The she turns to one fork and continues down it. Behind her, shadows twist and reform in to lightning-like spirit snakes which begin to gather as they pursue her. 

 

The numbers build until the serpent spirits attack. KORRA fights back but more are gathering, and KORRA begins to run deeper into the ice maze. She water-bends through the ice, closing it behind her bit the serpent spirits begin to phase through it, forming together into one giant serpent. 

 

SERPENT SPIRITS

(whisper)

No.

 

KORRA emerges into an open ice chamber with a perfectly smooth ice floor. In the very center, just below the ice is a dome of light. She tries to water-bend the ice but it resists her somehow, just barely moving or changing.

 

The giant serpent spirit attacks and bodily seizes KORRA, pulling her back. KORRA fights with the elements, holding her own, until she concentrates and enters the Avatar State. The serpent spirit is driven back, shattering into smaller spirits once again. The Raava pattern begins to glow on KORRA's chest and she slowly walks forward. Then, without any bending, she punches down with her fist, driving it through the ice into the light below. The serpent spirits quail back and hang their heads. Then light erupts out .

  
  


EXT. THE SOUTH POLE, EVERSTORM

 

The Northern expedition waiting outside gasp as a pillar of light shoots up from the center of the frozen forest. A few of them fall down into bows. All around that light, the storm begins to calm and dissipate. 

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST

 

UNALAQ steps forward to see KORRA standing up on newly bare ground. The Raava pattern is already fading away from her body, but her eyes still shine as she raises her arms in a water bending form. All around, the ice which has choked the dead forest melts to water, then turns to fog which swirls away in a rush of wind. 

 

UNANALAQ and KORRA are left standing in the bones of the forest before a glowing, shimmering light. 

 

UNALAQ

(awed)

You did it. The way is fully open.

 

KORRA turns towards him, fury on her face. But then she resists and exits the Avatar state, her expression now one more of weariness and confusion. 

 

KORRA

I've...been here. I've been here before. I've done this before. But...no, something's wrong.

 

UNALAQ walks towards the light.

 

UNALAQ

(rapturous)

Nothing is wrong. You have finally pushed this world back towards true balance. Now come and bask in the fruits of our labors.

 

UNALAQ enters the light and disappears within it. KORRA follows after, hesitant.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

KORRA walks through shifting curtains of light which blind everything. 

 

UNALAQ

(unseen)

For thousands of years, the holy men of the Water tribe only used this portal as a mere bridge across the material world, from the north and south. But that is because the true purpose of the portal was locked away. When I was here last I could only catch a glimpse, a whisper of the truth. But now, thanks to you, the way is open.

 

KORRA steps out of the light into the Spirit World. UNALAQ stands a little way off. The sky above them is a twisted roof of clouds in purple, blue, and black. The landscape is one of warped waves of rocks and twining streams which come together to, seen from above, form the shape of Yin and Yang. In the very center of the shape is a massive dead tree, and on the opposite side of the shape from Korra's light is another pillar of light just like that they exited.

 

KORRA

(stunned)

This isn't the north pole, or the south. We're in the spirit world. Physically in the spirit world. It's like when I blocked Kuvira's beam weapon. 

 

UNALAQ walks off in the direction of the other light.

 

UNALAQ

When the power of Raava meets the power of Vaatu, the light and the dark combine to do amazing things. Now, when the ten thousand year convergence is so close, the border between worlds is as thin as paper before that might.

 

KORRA follows him.

 

KORRA

(suspicious)

You knew this was going to happen. You were talking about just restoring the portal to how it functioned a hundred years ago, a path between the north and south, a spiritual connection, but this is something entirely new. 

 

UNALAQ

No, it is not new. This is the way things always should have been, if the men of the past had not made a terrible mistake.

 

KORRA

Hold it. This is more than you studying old stories. You're too confidant. You're absolutely sure of things so ancient there aren't books, things  _ I _ can't even remember. Things about me. Mako was right, something's wrong. Where are you getting this information?

(waits for reply)

Unalaq! Answer me!

 

They have arrived in an open flat space near the massive dead tree trunk in the center of the shape. UNALAQ stops walking. 

 

UNALAQ

I told you that I made the journey between the poles when I was a young man. In that maze of light I caught the brief glimpse of this other world, but I also heard something. I heard a voice. By fate I was there to hear him as he just began to wake from his age-long slumber.

 

KORRA

What are-?

 

KORRA is about to say something when she hears the sound of marching feet. Approaching is a long column of Northern soldiers, coming out of the other pillar light. Trucks and other vehicles are with them.

 

KORRA

An army! That's the entire Northern Water Tribe army! This is why you wanted me to fix the portal, to let them cross over into the south! My parents were right, it is an invasion.

(to Unalaq)

You bastard, after all your talk! What the hell happened to "one war at a time"?!

 

UNALAQ

Again, you focus on the wrong issue. It is all one war. The spirit world, humanity, they are one and the same within the grand balance. With the portal open the Water Tribe will now be truly united, strong enough to serve the world as humanity's protectors of faith in the new age to come.

 

KORRA

And you have a new empire to rule over. Damn it! I actually believed you might be different. Not just another twisted idiot, grasping for power at any cost.

 

UNALAQ

You are wrong. It is not my destiny to rule the unified Water Tribe. No, a different burden awaits me.

 

KORRA hears the ominous rumbling whisper again, only now it comes from all around. She shakes it off and rises up on a display of elemental power. 

 

KORRA

We're in the spirit world with our true bodies now, which means I’m at full strength. I have all my bending, all my power. I could stop you. I could stop you all right now. 

 

UNALAQ

The only way you could stop this many men is to destroy them. But that is not in your nature. You are a protector, you are a preserver, and above all, you understand the importance of order. These men have done nothing wrong. This unification of our tribe is a necessary step to preserve that order, to offer humanity protection against the change to come.

 

KORRA moves towards him but then a rippling pulse of distorted space emerges from the dead tree in the center of this landscape.

 

VAATU

(unseen, whisper)

Raava.

 

KORRA turns to look and suddenly, without moving, she pulled through twisted space to stand right at the foot of the huge tree, among its gnarled roots. She staggers back. 

 

KORRA

(to herself)

That voice. Vaatu, the dark spirit, the awakening power, he's here. That's the voice you heard! He is the change that’s coming. We have to get out of here he can...But, no, I remember. He's...he's imprisoned. He’s trapped. He can't free himself, no spirit can break those bonds.

 

UNALAQ is suddenly standing right behind her.

 

UNALAQ

Bound in chains of all four elements. A mistake made long ago.

 

KORRA

(angry)

A mistake? Unalaq, what are you doing?!

 

UNALAQ

(frustrated)

No, you still don't get it. Please, Avatar Korra, understand why you opened the portals. You have seen how much suffering has been caused by our separation from the spirit world. A human race debased to pure materialism cannot be the proper balance. If the door between the worlds was sealed, if someone cut us off from the spiritual power of the universe, then it must have been a mistake.

 

KORRA

There’s an ancient evil spirit imprisoned in a tree, the one twisting and empowering spirits across the globe. And you’ve been listening to it?! It was hidden here for a reason.

 

UNALAQ

As I tried to teach you before, dark is not the same as evil. Vaatu is a part of the universe, like all other things.

(steps back)

If you are sure in yourself, confident in your understanding, then strike now, Avatar. But if there is any doubt then please hold back. There is still a week until the New Year, and I cannot not act before then. Retreat now, forestal this battle, find isolation and take that time to contact the past Avatars. Learn from them; from their wisdom, and from their mistakes. Hopefully, you will return to me. Hopefully, you will understand why I have to do what comes next. What you have helped me do.

(looks down)

And if you see her, tell my daughter I am sorry for the grief I will cause her.

 

KORRA has a moment of indecision, but the Water Tribe soldiers advance on her so she retreats a little bit. She rises up once more on elemental power, preparing to fight.

 

VAATU

(unseen)

So our battle begins once again. Tell me, are you prepared? If not, I will enjoy slaying you a thousand times.

 

KORRA is shaken by this voice that only she can hear. She turns and flees in a storm of air, panicked, but when she reaches the light of the southern portal she earth-bends up massive slabs of rock to seal it away. Then she enters the light from inside the new fort.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST

 

KORRA exits the light of the portal and seals up this side as well in slabs of earth. She stands before the newly made barrier, panting from her burst of exertion with her hands clenched into fists at her side. Then she screams in frustration and erupts into the light of the Avatar state.

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE THE FROZEN FOREST

 

Northern soldiers from the expedition are moving forward to enter the forest when they are suddenly blasted by a fierce rush of wind. KORRA erupts out of the forest like a missile riding a hurricane and blasts out over the ice plains in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe. The remaining soldiers are left flabbergasted.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

Northern Water Tribe soldiers attack the sealed over southern portal, their water-bending trying to drill through the rock. UNALAQ walks up to the roots of the dead tree, alone. 

 

UNALAQ

(to himself)

She will understand. There is still time for her to understand. 

 

The dead tree has gaps in its trunk, exposing a hollow core. Shimmering energy covers those gaps but something dark and huge is moving inside. Then dark orange symbols emerge into view, identical to the blue ones that sometimes glow on Korra. VAATU is inside the tree, a huge dark shadow of indistinct shape.

 

VAATU

The human in her might be convinced. But another force resides inside that body. With the spirit of light, there is no compromise. Raava is my opposite and my enemy, so it has always been since the dawn of existence.

 

UNALAQ

(sadly)

And so it must be. Conflict is the natural order.

(looks up)

That is the balance.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, DAY

 

Establishing shot of the city.

  
  


INT. REPUBLIC CITY THEATER

 

A crowd gasps in a theater. The screen shows footage from many places on the trip south, spliced together into Varrick's new narrative. Footage of Northern Troops marching and arming up in the Earth Kingdom town cuts to scenes of the southern water tribe after the spirit attack. Then it shows an actor dressed up as FAKE UNALAQ.

 

FAKE UNALAQ

I, the evil Unalaq, will not rest until my soldiers conquer and oppress every nobel denizen of the free and glorious south. Also, I am the one commanding the spirits to attack people across the globe until anyone can prove otherwise!

 

The screen then cuts to footage of Bolin. His mouth movements do not match up to the voice he is being given, FAKE BOLIN.

 

FAKE BOLIN 

Not so fast, Evil Unalaq! I may be a humble son of the United Republic, but I won't let your army conquer innocent people anymore. Not while I have anything to say about it! How about it, Southern pal! We can work together to preserve liberty, freedom, and vastly cheaper gas prices in the United Republic once the southern oil fields are fully developed?

 

Footage of Tonraq nodding.

 

FAKE BOLIN

Yeah!

 

The theater crowd cheers, BOLIN is in the back of the theater with ASAMI and LIN watching all this.

 

BOLIN

Aw, come on! Why am I always to focus of Varrick's stupid movers? 

(looks down)

Man, I shouldn't have bought popcorn for this.

 

ASAMI and LIN exit, with BOLIN following a moment later.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET, DAY

 

ASAMI, LIN, and BOLIN exit the theater. A big poster featuring Varrick looks down.

 

ASAMI

Chief Beifong, you need to do something. Varrick has three more of these "technology demonstrations" across the city. Everyone goes in to see the new moving pictures, but they leave with the idea that the UR should support the South's rebellion. Blocking Varrick's arms deals could be impossible soon. He might even sway opinion for our country to actually  _ enter  _ the war.

 

BOLIN

(resigned)

Ugh, and Varrick probably doesn't even care on which side we're on. If he could supply both armies, he would. What does Korra expect us to do here? This is an entire country and I'm literally arguing against myself!

(gestures to a movie poster with his picture on it)

 

LIN

As infuriating as that worm Varrick is, we found nothing linking him to the explosion last week and none of these moving picture shows are actually illegal. Apparently this qualifies as "art" and if people want to believe ridiculous lies, I can't arrest them for it. Yet. Which leaves the ball in your court, Sato. Whatever Korra's doing down in the south, it's not working yet. Things with the spirit world seem to be getting worse. I've had to seal off a mile around the Kuvira crater and even so there's been multiple attacks by spirits in the last week. 

 

BOLIN

Man, if I hadn't see a big glowing bird last night I'd think all these attacks in the city were fake. It's all too neat, not crazy like the spirit attacks we saw over with Korra. Here, everything's hitting just the right places to get people on Varrik's side. But it's not like Varrick can actually control spirits to do what he wants, even Korra can't.

 

ASAMI

(realization)

No, but he can do something close. I almost hope he is doing it here. I'd love to nail him to the wall for war crimes. And I've got a device in the office that might work to catch him.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE, DAY

 

ESKA fights dark spirits in the streets of the southern water tribe, assisted by northern soldiers.

 

ESKA

(to soldiers)

Find that spirit energy machine! The rebels have to be using Varrick's new device to draw the spirits to our positions.

 

Fighting continues. A spirit possesses a northern soldier who lunges at ESKA with a sword until she freezes him in place with her water-bending.

 

ESKA

Tear these buildings apart. Rip through every home until you find the device. Any local who resists, take them down.

 

She vaults herself up onto a roof with a spike of ice and runs along up there, rushing towards other trouble.

 

A little ways off, MAKO stands watching this. He holds a map of the town, and is marking locations on it. Then he draws a circle, nods, and walks off in the direction ESKA went. He ducks around a corner.

 

A moment later, ESKA reappears, watching the exact place MAKO was last.

  
  


INT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE HOUSE

 

Several men are hurriedly disassembling Varrick's spirit energy machine. 

 

SOUTHERN FIGHTER

Quick, get it packed up. The spirits are already attacking and Northerners are getting closer. We need to get-

 

The door burst open and MAKO enters, holding fire in his hand.

 

SOUTHERN FIGHTER

You?!

 

MAKO

Yeah, me. And this is the end of your-

 

The far wall burst open with spikes of ice and ESKA enters. She moves to attack the southerners before spotting MAKO.

 

ESKA

(to Mako)

You!

 

MAKO

(sighs)

Yes, we have established that.

 

ESKA

I should have known you were still working with the traitors.

 

MAKO

Hold up, I'm the one who tracked this machine down. Guessing you were following me? I'm trying to stop these spirit attacks just like you-

 

ESKA

Silence! You have been a thorn in my side ever since I first-

 

One of the Southern Fighters starts slowly slinking out of the room while their two captors are arguing. Then a distant horn sounds, interrupting the fight.

 

MAKO

Uh, what was that?

 

ESKA

I arranged a signal days ago. That means the Avatar has returned. 

 

A second horn sounds.

 

ESKA

(blanches)

But my father hasn't.

 

ESKA and MAKO both look at each other. Then they both let out elemental blasts to smash the spirit energy machine before running outside.

  
  


EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND, DAY

 

The gates of the compound stand open as TONRAQ, SENNA, MAKO, TENZIN, and BUMI arrive on the road. The compound looks much the same as it did back when Korra lived here before she first came to Republic City. A WHITE LOTUS GUARD stands at the gateway.

 

TENZIN

Is she really here?

 

WHITE LOTUS GUARD

Yes. The Avatar is waiting inside.

  
  


INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND, DAY

 

KORRA sits leaning against a building wall in the sun, clearly tired. KATARA, a water tribe woman in her 80s stands at her side, examining her with water bending, before nodding to the onlookers. Her friends and family draw around KORRA.

 

SENNA

(relieved)

You're ok.

 

TENZIN

(To Katara)

Mother, is she hurt?

(To Korra)

Korra, what happened? Where are Unalaq and the others?

 

KORRA 

Tenzin, Bumi, I'm sorry. I should have listened. You were right. Unalaq tricked me. He's bringing an army in from the north through the spirit portal. The invasion is happening. And there's something else.

 

MAKO

(to Korra)

Things haven't exactly gone perfectly here either. 

 

KORRA

(confused)

Mako? How are you still here?

 

MAKO

Yeah, well you know.

(serious)

Someone decided to start the war as soon as you left. 

 

TONRAQ

Now's not the time.

 

MAKO

Of course it's not.

 

KORRA

Dad, I...I can't. I am in no position to judge after the mistakes I've made. 

 

BUMI

Hey, you made it out of an ambush from a surprise army. Take it from my own history, that's a job well done. And at least  _ you _ still have your shoes on.

 

KORRA

I unknowingly opened a path to physically enter the spirit world, and led Unalaq with his forces directly to where an ancient dark spirit named Vaatu is imprisoned.

 

BUMI

Ok, job not so well done.

 

TENZIN

Vah Tu? I don’t recognize that name, and what would Unalaq want with just one more dark spirit?

 

KORRA

Tenzin, I...! I don't know. But I am going to find out. Unalaq may have his army at the polar portals, but he can't keep me out of the spirit world.

 

MAKO

Well, whatever you learn, we'll be here to help you Unalaq. All of us.

 

SENNA

(growls)

That man wants to unleash even more spirits on our home. He wants us weak and begging and afraid. He will be disappointed.

 

BUMI

Damn straight. Er, sorry mom.

 

KATARA

(Smiles at Bumi's self-censoring)

I'd love to help too but my war days are over. As a member of the White Lotus I take no part in the political affairs of nations am allowed to cast no judgement on their conduct.

(Looks darkly at Tonraq and Senna) 

Fortunately for some.

 

KORRA

Thank you everyone, for still trusting me. I just hope I can be an Avatar that lives up to your faith.

 

KORRA exits, entering a building.

 

Outside the White Lotus Compound, ESKA is clinging to the outer ice wall in a platform she water-bent herself, listening in on all this. She looks off to the south and leaps down to rush off in that direction.

  
  


INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND

 

KORRA sits alone in a meditative posture. The room around her begins to fade out of reality as she slowly lowers her eyelids. Just before they close, her eyes begin to glow.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, LILY PAD MEADOW

 

KORRA opens her eyes in a supersaturated world, green grass under giant lily pads standing like trees. The landscape folds like gentle rolling hills made impossibly tall and steep. In the distance a giant wolf walks between the hills under a strange colored sky.

 

KORRA

Right. Unalaq, I'm coming for you.

 

She concentrates and the landscape begins to rush by her as she stands perfectly still. Above, the sky begins to darken into the swirling clouds around the Tree of Time. Then a hand grabs KORRA's collar and she jerks back, falling to the ground in a new part of the spirit world, neither here nor there. She spins to get up but UNALAQ now stands behind her.

 

UNALAQ 

Avatar, I am sorry, but I felt your fury approach. You do not yet understand what needs to be done.

 

KORRA stands up and concentrates. The ground underneath her begins to change, moving out as the world begins to warp around UNALAQ into a cage.

 

UNALAQ

(bows his head)

In this world too, you are far more powerful than I. However, I have an advantage. I am here in my true body. I still have my bending, and you do not.

 

UNALAQ begins to water bend, slicing his way out of the cage. A blast of water hits KORRA and her reflexive martial arts move does nothing. Then UNALAQ blurs forward, and lays a palm on KORRA. He pushes and she flys back, the land rushing past around her.

 

KORRA comes to a rest back on the green hill where she first arrived. She rises up with a groan.

 

KORRA

Ugh. Even without a body, that still hurt.

 

She sits up and watches the spirit world in a moment of rest. On a nearby rock, a painting of a small deer walks and prances, then it steps out of the rock, walks through the grass and smoothly enters another solid surface. KORRA's breathing is now calm.

 

KORRA

All the paths forward have gotten me nowhere. The only way left is back.

 

She settles into a meditative posture and a spectral mist forms around her. Then the mist rushes forward to form the previous Avatar, AANG, sitting in her same posture facing her. 

 

KORRA

Hello, Aang.

 

AANG

(smiles)

Hello, Korra.

 

KORRA

It's nice to see you again.

(pause)

Something bad is coming.

 

AANG

(serious)

I know. I am sorry that I have no more to offer you. I know nothing of Raava, not even that name. In my own life I never drew as deeply on my Avatar power as you have. I was afraid of it, and so I have deprived you of the chance to know more about our true history.

 

KORRA

That's all right. I just have to search deeper. 

 

AANG bows his head. Then another burst of burst of mist flows out of KORRA, but this one flows out past AANG and coalesces into more Avatars behind him. The next row has two seated Avatars, three behind that, and so on off into the unimaginable distance where the landscape has somehow disappeared to reveal an endless expanse of clouds.

 

KORRA slightly changes her meditative posture and the past Avatars begin to flow past her as she plunges into the past.

 

PAST AVATAR 1

...exist to serve as the bridge between the spirit and material worlds...

 

PAST AVATAR 2

...duty to protect the balance. Defend the four nations and all that...

 

PAST AVATAR 3

...the Avatar serves the world...

 

KORRA's expression shifts as she meditates. The view tightens slowly onto her face as the background darkens to pure black.

 

PAST AVATAR 4

...they say people see fewer spirits now than in the ancient tales...

 

PAST AVATAR 5

...a pattern glowed on the last Avatar's chest, but I can't seem to make my own....

 

PAST AVATAR 6

...a whisper in my head. Not one of the past lives, something else, but it's getting quieter after every incarnation until...

 

PAST AVATAR 7

...I don't understand. I have memories that aren't mine and the elements are all...

 

PAST AVATAR 8

...What am I? Only the legendary hero could control four elements but now I have the same power as...

 

WAN

(softly)

What do I do now? How can I.., Raava, what do I do?

 

KORRA opens her eyes. She is sitting in a black void, and there is only one past Avatar remaining. WAN, an young man dressed in a roughspun tunic, sits in front of her, and his form is more wispy and indistinct than any of the others before him.

 

WAN

Who are you?

 

KORRA

I am you.

 

WAN

Then Raava kept her promise.

 

KORRA

Who are you?

 

WAN.

I am you. 

(breaths out)

My name is Wan, and I was the first Avatar.

 

Light burst into the black void and rushes towards them, expanding into a full new scene of trees and sunlight.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES TOWER, ASAMI'S OFFICE

 

ASAMI sits at her desk delivering orders to an employee, OFFICE MAN.

 

ASAMI

(to OFFICE MAN)

Right, finish getting those spirit energy detectors recalibrated as soon as you can. If we can get them pointed outward at the city instead of in, we might be able to triangulate Varrick luring spirits with his illegal technology.

 

ASSISTANT

(on intercom)

A representative of the Air Nation is here to see you, mam.

 

ASAMI

What? Um, send them in?

 

OFFICE MAN bows and exits up a set of stairs in the rear of the office.

 

PEMMA enters.

 

PEMMA

(cheerful)

Hi, Asami. I brought snacks.

 

ASAMI

Pemma, I know my dad's gone but that doesn't mean you need to adopt me. 

 

PEMMA

(shrugs)

I've got four kids. At this point, what's one more? And they're good snacks.

 

ASAMI

Thank you.

 

PEMMA sits on a couch in front of the desk. ASAMI moves to join her.

 

PEMMA

No problem. So what are you up to?

 

Noises of moving heavy metal things come from upstairs.

 

ASAMI

(casually)

Repurposing monitoring equipment from a dangerous illegal experiment of mine to find a dangerous illegal experiment of Varrick's.

 

PEMMA

(calmly)

Ah, as you do.

 

An ASSISTANT enters and begins to pour tea for the two of them.

 

PEMMA

I love coming up here. It makes me feel fancy.

 

ASAMI

(raised eyebrow)

Your husband helped rule this country for twelve years and you are personally the progenitor of an elemental nation.

 

PEMMA

Eh, let's just say that the air monk vows of asceticism conflict with some of the privileges of rank. Also, Meelo breaks things.

 

ASSISTANT exits.

 

ASAMI

So, Pemma, what can I do for you?

 

PEMMA

Oh, you know, just company. Jinora's hardly ever in the city these days and Rohan's started preschool. Call it premature empty nest syndrome. With Tenzin still down south I need someone to talk to. And I thought you might need someone too.

 

ASAMI

(sighs)

You're a good woman.

 

PEMMA

(feigned nonchalance)

So how are you holding up? You know, with everything going on with Varrick, and your company, ...and Korra being away?

 

ASAMI

(smiles)

It's been killing you working up to that, hasn't it?

 

PEMMA

(smiles sweetly)

Answer the question.

 

ASAMI

(sighs)

I don't know. Korra's hardly been  _ here _ for six months out of past four years, even after we started...whatever we are. It's infuriating, and frustrating, and sad. But then every once and a while, I catch myself being almost...relieved that she's far away. Sometimes she scares me. No, not like...She'd never do anything to hurt me. But she's so strong. And then there's her title and her history and story and it's all just so...big. Whenever I remember it I feel tiny next to her.

 

PEMMA

Oh honey. Fortunately, that's something I actually can talk about without making a fool of myself. Being with a bender when you don't have powers yourself is always tricky. Things can never be exactly equal. Then throw in political power on top of that and it all just becomes more ridiculous.

(leans back)

You know, I was nineteen when I first saw Tenzin. He was already an air-bending master, the son of the Avatar, and the sole heir to an entire culture that had once been eradicated down to a single child.  _ I _ had run away from a farm to come join a temple. It took me five years to work up the nerve to even talk to him. You beat me on that timeline at least.

 

ASAMI

(laughs)

 

PEMMA 

I'm not going to lie and say I had to overcome anything like you are. But love is love, and I know you two are strong enough to face anything the world throws at you.

 

Alarms go off upstairs. ASAMI jumps up and then a plume of smoke starts to rise in the distance. OFFICE MAN runs downstairs.

 

OFFICE MAN

We got a reading! Two miles south-southwest.

 

ASAMI

(triumphant smile out the window)

I've got you, Varrick. You're going to rot in prison.

 

PEMMA sips her tea.

 

PEMMA

(pleased)

So fancy.

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE, EVENING

 

JINORA leans back against a wall, clearly tired. There are fresh gouges on the wall beside her. She reaches up to clutch her head in weariness. Then OPAL swoops down from the sky to land her glider staff nearby.

 

OPAL

Master Jinora, more dark spirits sighted in the temple's lower garden. Everyone managed to get away but acolyte Jinpa has claw slashes on her arm. She's getting stitched up but it's still bad.

 

JINORA

This is getting worse. All the spirits are turning violent, one by one, and the rebuilt air temples are centers of spiritual energy, just like south pole and the crater at Republic City. They are all sites that lost their knowledge of traditional spirit rituals. If there's a solution to this crisis, then neither Korra or I have found it yet.

 

OPAL

So what do we do? I haven't heard from Korra or Master Tenzin in weeks. The south's telegraph cable might have been cut. The air-benders and I can help drive these dark spirits back when we see them, but there's problems all over the world and if we're fighting here then we can't help anyone else.

 

JINORA

You're right. As long as we stay in the Air Temples, that means the Air Nation can't help the rest of the world. We need somewhere to evacuate our people to. Somewhere without a history. Somewhere so utterly consumed with materialism and rejection of the ancient ways that there will be no spiritual energy at all. 

(looks at Opal)

 

OPAL

(sighs)

I'll wire my mother. Zaofu City here we come.

 


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. ANCIENT VILLAGE, DAY

 

KORRA stands as a new setting slowly fades into sight around her. She stands under an open blue sky amid large gnarled trees.

 

KORRA

(softly)

Wan.

 

Then she blinks her eyes and when she opens them WAN stands in her place. WAN steps forward and an archaic walled village comes into view at the top of a hill. He walks inside the village palisade, climbing the steep slope until he arrives at a platform that looks out over the entire hill.

 

The land around the forested hill is a volcanic wasteland of blackened ground and fire vents. Then the landscape begins to pass by as the hill itself moves. At the foot of the hill, a massive head rises up, showing that the entire grove and village are on the back of a giant turtle.

 

Suddenly, KORRA is standing behind WAN. No one reacts to her or can see her at all.

 

KORRA

You lived on the back of a giant turtle?!

 

WAN

(not looking at her)

It is the only way we humans can survive, and even so we have to hide in the fields of fire. The rest of the land is infested by spirits. 

 

KORRA

Wow. This...was this what the world was like ten thousand years ago? How?

 

WAN

It's how it's always been. They say there are other human villages out there, protected by the other great turtles. I don't know. Sometimes I think that's just a myth. Maybe this is all there is.

 

YOUNG MAN approaches, waving to WAN.

 

YOUNG MAN

Hey, Wan! Come on man, we're going to be late .

 

WAN follows his friend as they walk down through the village. The path passes down through a little belt of trees and then opens up right at the edge of the "shell" where a crowd of villagers have gathered. WAN and YOUNG MAN join them. 

 

Down on the volcanic plain, a group of hunters are returning, laden with game. They pass by a vent that belches fire at them, but it seems to lick off them. Then a few paces further on the ground rumbles and in front of them, a barrier of fire licks out of a crack. The hunters jump back in surprise, but then they calm themselves, breath deeply and then step forward. As they reach the fire it parts around them.

 

YOUNG MAN

It looks like only one hunter died to the spirits this time. That's pretty good.

 

The giant turtle lowers down from a standing position, however there is still a huge vertical gap between the edge of the shell and the ground the hunters stand on. The crowd of villagers begin to turn back, looking up the trail. There is a man in well-spun robes walking down, SAGE KING, flanked by other important looking people. 

 

YOUNG MAN

The Sage King. 

 

The SAGE KING transitions through the meditative hand signs of unlocking his chackras, and them a brief burst of energy ripples around him. Then SAGE KING reaches out to grab a massive carved tree trunk, easily fifty feet long, and lifts it up, lowering it down for the hunters for them to climb up its carved stairs. 

 

SAGE KING

As I master the spiritual energy within myself, so you have mastered the wilds! Welcome back, honored hunters, to the nation guarded by fire!

 

The hunters deposit their food and it is divided up. WAN frowns as most of the food is taken by the richest few, them getting entire deer. YOUNG MAN returns, eagerly holding a single small game bird.

 

YOUNG MAN

Awesome! Our neighborhood gets a whole bird! That's the most we've gotten in months.

 

WAN

(darkly)

Yeah. Awesome.

 

KORRA is now standing beside him once again, with an identical expression on her face.

  
  


EXT. ANCIENT VILLAGE, SAGE KING PALACE, NIGHT

 

WAN lifts himself up on top of the wall and looks down at the large building at the top of the turtle hill. He jumps down inside the wall.

  
  


INT. FOOD STOREHOUSE

 

WAN sneaks inside. He sees huge amounts of food and riches and begins to shove food into a sack. Then he hears a sound and whips around. SAGE KING is behind him. SAGE KING slowly raises up one hand and touches WAN with one finger.

 

WAN flies backwards like he was hit by a battering ram.

 

SAGE KING

(calm)

Wan. I have lived for eight hundred years. This not a fight you can win. Give up now while you still have the chance. Despite your transgressions you may still be allowed to live in peace.

 

WAN runs, scrambling to get around but the SAGE KING moves with super strength and effortlessly follows WAN's acrobatic movements. WAN finds a flint knife and slashes to hold him back, but SAGE KING blocks it with an open palm and the stone shatters on his skin. The SAGE KING grabs WAN and holds him in an iron grasp.

 

SAGE KING

So be it. This is your decision.

  
  


EXT. ANCIENT VILLAGE, EDGE OF THE TURTLE, DAY

 

YOUNG MAN

No! You can't exile Wan, it's is a death sentence. No human can survive out there. The spirits will kill him within a day!

 

SAGE KING

He has broken our law, he cannot be allowed to remain in within our shelter.

 

WAN is sent down to the volcanic ground beneath the turtle. He coughs amid the smoke and fire from the vents as he stumbles over the ground onto a small outcrop. Then the ground rumbles, and the head of the great turtle lowers to fill the background. A single massive paw reaches out towards WAN.

 

GREAT TURTLE

(voice from all around)

Humanity has cast you out, but still I will protect you with what little I can do.

 

The GREAT TURTLE touches two of his claws to WAN's head and chest. Light flashes.

 

GREAT TURTLE

(slowly)

The energy within you is now changed. Wherever you go you will remain guarded by fire.

 

The GREAT TURTLE rises back up and slowly moves away. WAN turns and walks off. Now the fire from the vents swirls around him, accepting him.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WILDS, DAY

 

WAN wanders through the vibrant yet dangerous forest. Spectral spirits assail him at every turn. He rips down branches to build a fire, only to hear more wailing from the forest. Later, he has managed to construct a torch and as a spirit charges him he manages to push out a flare of fire in its direction, driving it off with a crude precursor of fire-bending.

 

Time passes and WAN is increasingly dirty and ragged, He eventually sits crouching down by a campfire in the middle of a scorched ring he has made on the ground. Then he raises his head and speaks to the air.

 

WAN

I was weak and afraid, in a world full of things beyond my understanding. But I survived, and I learned.

  
  


EXT. MOUNTAINS, DAY

 

WAN crawls over the rocks as a long serpent-like red dragon flies over head. The dragon breathes fire and then is joined by a blue dragon who exhales fire and then lands at its side. They both look down to regard WAN.

 

WAN

(voiceover)

I learned that some beasts were more than beasts.

 

WAN bows to the dragons and they bow their heads to him. 

 

WAN

(voiceover)

And that they know things humans did not.

 

Time has passed and the dragons dance in the sky, twisting in sinuous patterns as on the ground WAN copies their movements in the form of martial arts techniques. He lets out gouts of fire that now look like real fire-bending.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WILDS, DAY

 

WAN walks through the forest, spirits glimmering between the trees. He gently runs his hand across a tree trunk.

 

WAN

(voiceover)

Of the spirits, I learned how to live in peace, how to not fight them.

 

He walks into a clearing of ancient stones where spirits have gathered around. The spirits back away from him and bristle, but WAN forms his hands into a prayer gesture in front of him and bows to the spirits, who seem mollified.

 

WAN

(voiceover)

And sometimes how to fight them.

 

The forest shakes with something large rushing towards the clearing. A large spirit bursts out and thrashes around in a blind panic, bashing into trees and screaming spirits with great violence. Several small spirits are about to be trampled when WAN shoots out a wave of fire to shield them. The rampaging spirit charges at WAN but he dodges out of the way and punches out several more fire blasts, driving the rampaging spirit out of the clearing. It disappears into the forest on the far side, smashing off into the distance.

 

A tall primate-like spirit, SHANSHANG, approaches WAN. 

 

SHANSHANG

Hrmph. I suppose that was well done. We have never seen a human like you before. I shall name you Stinky.

 

WAN

My name is Wan.

 

SHANSHANG

Stinky is more accurate.

 

Flocks of birds fly overhead, following the same direction as the rampaging spirit. WAN looks the way they came from.

 

WAN

Something in that direction is scaring everything. What do you think it is?

 

SHANSHANG

(darkly)

Conflict.

 

WAN steps forward in the direction everything is fleeing from but then he turns back to see all the spirits of the clearing are moving in the other direction.

 

WAN

Where are you going? Don't you want to see what's causing this?

 

SHANSHANG

It is danger, what more is there to know? What good will come of your curiosity?

 

WAN hesitates, but then continues walking out into the forest. 

  
  


EXT. OPEN VALLEY, DAY

 

Animals and spirits rush past WAN in a fearful stampede. Then he crests a rise and sees the massive abstract shapes of RAAVA, white and blue, and VAATU, black and orange, tangled in a roiling conflict. Both the mirrored great spirits grapple each other with long tendrils, smashing the landscape as their great strength pushes back and forth. RAAVA grips tighter and VAATU wails in distress. As they roll, they look like a YinYang symbol.

 

WAN moves closer and then has to raise a wall of fire as the battle almost rolls over him. VAATU wails again.

 

WAN

(shouts)

Stop! You two spirits are destroying the valley! Why are you fighting?

 

RAAVA

You are not in your place, human. 

 

VAATU

Please, help me! She has caught hold of me and will not let me free!

 

RAAVA

Silence. 

 

VAATU

She has tormented me for ten thousand years! In her grasp nothing ever changes, only this constant battle.

 

The struggle shifts again, and VAATU's bulk is pinned to the ground.

 

VAATU

(to Wan)

Please, little one, use your fire. Give me any small advantage. Free me from my torture, and I will finally be able to change this world of yours into something new.

 

RAAVA

Do not listen to him. Know your role, human, and do not meddle in affairs beyond your understanding.

 

WAN

No. I do understand. I understand those who use their power to keep others down, keep them trapped, and I will not allow that to continue!

 

WAN punches out at RAAVA, shooting fire at the tendrils that wrap around VAATU. The balance of the battle shifts, and VAATU begins to slowly break away, until finally there is only one last thin bond holding them together. Then that snaps in a flash of light. VAATU flies up into the sky as RAAVA collapses onto the ground.

 

VAATU.

Thank you, human. You have initiated the beginning of a new age.

 

VAATU flies off.

 

RAAVA

(to Wan)

Fool! You do not know what you have done. You have unleashed the spirit of chaos onto the world. I am Raava, the spirit of peace, and I have kept my opposite, Vaatu, just barely contained for the past ten thousand years. Now you have upset the balance and your entire world will suffer from his wrath. My only hope is to recapture him before he grows too strong. If I even can.

 

RAAVA flies off. WAN watches in horror at what he may have done.

  
  


EXT. VILLAGE GUARDED BY AIR, DAY

 

A new tribe of humans move through the forest, picking berries and other forage. One of the humans sees a spirit deeper in the forest and freezes like before a predator. Then sudden breeze ruffles the plants around the human and she frowns. The spirit she was watching begins to darken and change, growing more fearsome. Then it charges and the woman runs.

 

More spirits burst out of the forest, chasing the other humans. As the humans run, gust of wind and dust gather behind them, urging them on. They exit the forest, into a clearing of chopped down stumps, still running. Above, VAATU rises into view, floating in the air.

 

VAATU

Yes. Struggle. Fight. This equilibrium has lasted for too long. Now the war between humans and spirits will continue to a final victor!

 

The fleeing humans reach the edge of a cliff as before them a massive hill rises up in the air like it is flying. It is another great turtle, this one hovering in the air with clouds around it. Gust of air form behind each of the humans and propel them forward off the cliff, allowing them to jump an incredible distance and catch hold of the vines that dangle off the edge of the great turtle's shell. 

 

VAATU descends towards the humans, but then RAAVA flies out of nowhere to crash into him. They fall back onto the top of the cliff in a new fight, however VAATU has grown while RAAVA has shrunk. 

 

VAATU

Ha! Pitiful Raava. My power grows while yours fades. The conflict and the fear only gives me strength! You can do nothing to stop me!

 

A burst of fire from off-screen crashes into VAATU and startles him, allowing RAAVA to slip out of his grasp.

 

WAN

But she is not alone!

 

VAATU rises up into the air, dodging WAN's attacks. 

 

VAATU

It makes no difference. Harmonic convergence approaches. Raava, ten thousand years ago you used that power to lock us together and hide the humans away, now I will use the power to rip all those walls apart! There will be nowhere to hide as darkness and conflict cover every world! Everything will change!

 

VAATU flies off into the sky.

 

WAN

Harmonic convergence?

 

RAAVA

It is a moment in time when the spirit world and the material world grow close enough to touch. That power will allow incredible, or terrible things to happen.

 

WAN

I saw what Vaatu is doing, he's corrupting spirits, making them vicious. If he's going to use all that power like you said, then we have to stop him.

 

RAAVA

(defeated)

It is impossible. I will fight him, because it is my nature, but I cannot win. 

 

WAN

But the fire element can still hurt him and...

 

WAN turns, the air tribe humans are watching from the edge of the floating Great Turtle.

 

WAN

Fellow humans! You saw what's happening. You heard what's at stake. You have a connection to air, just like I have to fire. You can help us in this fight!

 

AIR TRIBE MEMBER

The great turtle only loans us the power so that we may run if beset while cutting down the forest. We don't know how to fight. We can't move like you do. And besides, spirits have always been our enemy, how is this new one any different? No, we stay in the village and our Sage King protects us.

 

RAAVA

As I said, the humans are useless.

 

WAN

Then...Great Turtle! Please, give me the connection to air so that I may better fight with Raava to save the world!

 

GREAT TURTLE OF AIR

No human can hold two elements at once.

 

RAAVA

(to Wan)

See? This ridiculous-

 

GREAT TURTLE OF AIR

However, Raava could hold the element on your behalf and bestow it in your time of need.

 

RAAVA

(offended)

I am the great spirit of light. I am not a backpack!

 

GREAT TURTLE OF AIR

For ten thousand years we have guarded humanity on our shells. We bent the elements to shelter them. We taught the Sage kings of their power. But against Vaatu's growing might, even we can do nothing. Alone, spirits or humans can do nothing. But together...perhaps there is a chance.

 

WAN

(to Raava)

Please.

 

RAAVA

(slowly)

All right.

 

The GREAT TURTLE OF AIR slowly raises one hand, as RAAVA moves in close to hover in front of WAN. Then the GREAT TURTLE OF AIR reaches to touch two claws to WAN's forehead and chest, through RAAVA. There is a flash of light. 

  
  


EXT. FIELD OF BATTLE, DAY

 

Seen from a rotating low angle, WAN performs fire-bending moves beneath the open sky. Then RAAVA swoops down to pass through his chest in a flash of light. RAAVA is much smaller now. WAN staggers, and then begins to use air instead of fire.

 

WAN

(voice over)

The years that followed were hard.

  
  


EXT. VILLAGE GUARDED BY WATER, DAY

 

WAN stands in a woven reed boat before a Great Turtle in the middle of a lake flanked by waterfalls.

  
  


EXT. FIELD OF BATTLE, DAY

 

The same view as before continues to rotate as Dark Spirits charge at WAN. RAAVA passes through him and he summons a wave of water to push the spirits back.

 

WAN

(voice over)

Allies were hard to find. Vaatu's influence was everywhere.

  
  


EXT. VILLAGE GUARDED BY EARTH, DAY

 

WAN stands at the foot of a Great Turtle rising out of a swirling dust storm in a desert. On its back are densely packed adobe buildings.

  
  


EXT. FIELD OF BATTLE, DAY

 

The view turns and now humans are charging towards WAN armed with spears. RAAVA passes through him and he raises up a barrier of earth to stop them.

 

WAN

(voice over)

And the humans were no longer content to hide from the spirits.

  
  


EXT. VARIOUS LOCATIONS

 

WAN races along a cliff beside flying bison.

 

WAN walks behind giant badger moles as they dig tunnels with earth bending.

 

WAN stands at the edge of the sea under a full moon and raises his arms as the waves crash up against the rocks. A sea serpent breaches in the distance.

  
  


EXT. FIELD OF BATTLE, DAY

 

Spirits and humans face off against each other with WAN in the middle.

 

WAN

(voice over)

No one wanted to listen. But when I fought, they had to hear me.

 

RAAVA swoops down into WAN and as she remains inside his body massive waves of the elements ripple out from him, clearing the battlefield. WAN's eyes glow with light as he staggers in pain. The spirits and the humans both fall back in awe.

 

WAN

(through gritted teeth)

No. All this power. I need it for just a...little...while...longer. Someone has to-

 

RAAVA is flung out of him and WAN collapses. Behind him the humans and spirits return to their clash with eachother. RAAVA settles down beside WAN, smaller than his hand, a tiny shadow of her former self.

 

WAN

(softly)

I couldn't hold on.

 

RAAVA

If I had stayed within you, you would have died. 

(indicates outward)

It was a noble plan, but we have not found any aid. We are out of time. The true battle comes. Vaatu awaits me at Harmonic Convergence.

 

WAN slowly pulls himself to his feet.

 

WAN

Then we go together.

  
  


EXT. DYING FOREST AMID SNOW, EVENING

 

WAN walks forward against the wind, wrapped in a thin cloak. Around him is a massive forest with yellowing leaves. Then the light of the polar portal is in front of him. He steps through it.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

WAN steps out of the portal and VAATU is there, an enormous abstract shape like a black kite that fills the sky.

 

VAATU

At last, Harmonic Convergence returns! New, magnificent things are possible at last! And with it, you have returned as well, Raava.

 

RAAVA flies in front of WAN, a tiny speck compared to VAATU's vast size.

 

VAATU

(leans down)

So pitiful. Tell me, Raava, what vain threats are you going to spout this time?

 

RAAVA says nothing, but lowers down slightly. Then WAN bursts from behind, lashing out with a blast of fire bending. VAATU is driven back by his surprise at this ferocity. The fight continues, with RAAVA passing through WAN every time he needs to switch elements. However, though the elements can carve scars in VAATU, he heals and WAN doesn't. 

 

WAN suffers blow after blow and is flung down on to the ground. He reaches out towards RAAVA nearby.

 

WAN

(to Raava)

You said I could die. Well, this looks like as good a time as any. 

 

RAAVA

If this is your end, then I will face it with you. We will stand or fall, together.

 

The spirit world trembles.

  
  


EXT. SPACE

 

Planets move into alignment against the sun.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

The whole spirit world ripples like it has been struck as a gong.

 

VAATU

Harmonic convergence is here! Now, everything will change!

 

Down below, RAAVA flies up and then dives down into WAN's chest in a flash of light. A surge of energy bursts out of WAN. A brief pillar of light stabs out of him as the spirit portals themselves begin to bend towards him.

 

VAATU

That power. What is this?

 

WAN rises to his feet, eyes shining and white energy boiling around him. 

 

WAN

Something new.

 

VAATU

Raava, did you just do?!

 

Music rises.

 

WAN and RAAVA

We are bonded forever. We are one!

 

WAN returns to the fight with all four elements. VAATU is driven back to the dead tree. Then WAN traps the spirit in concentric rings of all the elements and shoves this prison inside the hollow of the tree.

 

WAN and RAAVA

This is your prison, Vaatu, for all the ages to come.

 

VAATU

(screams)

No!

 

WAN walks away toward the portal. A large crowd of spirits now appear and gather behind him. They bow and watch him walk into the light.

  
  


EXT. DYING FORREST, DAWN

 

WAN stands in front of the spirit portal with his hand outstretched as it shrinks and seals. SHANSHANG and two other spirits sand on this side, with WAN.

 

WAN

There. Now no human can ever return to undo those elemental chains. Vaatu will be imprisoned in the spirit world forever.

 

RAAVA

(unseen)

What will you do now?

 

WAN

You bonded to my soul, this power, it's incredible. We could do anything we want.

(Looks out with a grin)

Huh, light triumphed over darkness, didn't it? Well, then I'm going to fix the world.

  
  


EXT. BATTLEFIELD, SUNSET

 

In silence except for the sounds of insects and a breeze through trees, dead bodies and broken spears and clubs lie strewn around the still expanse. The shields are made of wicker and hide, and the spears are tipped with stone but they were still deadly. Parts of the battlefield are on fire, other parts are torn up with stone of spikes of ice. A man with glowing eyes, dressed in ancient raw cloth and a vest of boar-tusk scales, AVATAR WAN, collapses to lay just barely propped up against a huge slab of shattered rock. Two arrows jut out of his torso. As he pants and gasps, the light of the Avatar State fades out of his eyes.

 

WAN

(faintly through grimaces of pain)

I'm sorry.

 

A gentle breeze blows across the battlefield.

 

WAN

I'm sorry. I failed. There...

(grimaces) 

There wasn't enough time. There just wasn't enough time...

 

He trails off and sags as he lets out one last breath. The scene slowly fades to black.

 

RAAVA

(unseen)

This is not the end. I will be with you, for all your lifetimes.

 

BABY

(Cries)

  
  


INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND, DAWN

 

KORRA sits inside the same small room she was meditating in. Everything is quiet and peaceful, though the room rumbles slightly and dust shakes in the air. 

  
  


EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND, DAWN

 

From outside, the room Korra had entered has rise up on a massive pillar of rock surrounded by a storm of swirling wind, fire, and ice. Her friends and family watch from outside, shielding themselves from the power at work.

  
  


INT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND

 

KORRA opens her eyes.

  
  


EXT. WHITE LOTUS COMPOUND, DAWN

 

The storm of elements dissipates and vanishes, just before KORRA opens the door and is surprised to see that the first step is now quite a bit more severe. She jumps down to ground level and cushions her fall with air-bending.

 

SENNA

Korra! Are you ok? Did you...did you find what you need?

 

KORRA

Yeah, sorry for that. I guess some elemental power got out while I was meditating that deeply. Thanks for waiting, I didn't expect it to take all night.

 

MAKO exchanges glances at the other spectators.

 

MAKO

Korra, it's been three days.

 

KORRA

What?!

 

TONRAQ

The New Year is tomorrow. Whatever Unalaq's mysterious plan is, the deadline is coming up real fast.

 

BUMI

(to Korra)

So boss, you get your past life intel on what we're up against? Should I bring the big crossbow and all the grenades or go stealth mode and just stick to the sword and throwing knives?

 

KORRA

Unalaq plans to release the great spirit of chaos from his prison in the spirit world and usher in ten thousand years of darkness across the universe.

 

BUMI

...Right. So crossbow it is.

 

TONRAQ

No matter what you need to do, we are all with you.

 

KORRA

Thank you.

 

TENZIN

When do we set out?

 

KORRA

Now.

 

KORRA steps forward and raises her hands as her eyes briefly flash. The packed snow under them trembles as it rises up. All around them, a vast amount of ice and snow melt down into water, to come flowing towards them and refreeze under them into a huge airfoil shaped ice construct that lifts them higher still. Then a swirling mass of air coalesces down and under the back to propel this strange craft forward across the frozen plain. All the other people crouch down to keep from falling but KORRA stands tall at the prow, propelling the whole huge thing off into the distance.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, CAPITOL BUILDING, NIGHT

 

A large group of protesters has gathered to protest the Northern occupation of the south. VARRICK leads the group, standing on a table with a megaphone. LIN stands in front of them with a group of cops forming the suggestion of a barricade.

 

VARRICK

(to protestors)

That's right, people! Tell President Chang what you really think about the Evil Unalaq! Remember, he's responsible for all the spirit attacks too, probably.

 

VARIOUS PROTESTERS

Freedom for the south! Stop the oppression! Down with spirits! Chang, stop Unalaq now!

 

ASAMI and BOLIN approach. LIN sees them and is startled, then she frowns and begins to move towards ASAMI

 

ASAMI

Really, Varrick? These lies have gotten too big, even for you.

 

VARRICK

(smiles)

Sato, how you doing? Oh hey, Bolin, great to see you!

 

PROTESTOR

We love you Bolin, defender of the south!

 

BOLIN claps a hand over his face.

 

VARRICK

(to protestors)

That's right, but even the mighty Bolin can't protect us forever against these spirit attacks. For all we know, they could be about to attack us right here and now!

 

ASAMI

(smiles confidently)

That's actually what I was meaning to talk to you about.

 

ASAMI walks over to a nearby building which has two big security guards standing outside the door.

 

VARRICK

(worried)

Hey, woah hey. That's private Verricorp property. Stay uh, stay away from that.

 

ASAMI

Mmhmm. Bolin?

 

BOLIN runs forward and earth-bends to open the brick wall. Inside is a duplicate of the Spirit Energy machine from the south, this one humming with power.

 

ASAMI

(to Varrick, coyly)

My, that looks like illegal spirit energy technology. And exactly how did you predict dark spirits were going to attack here tonight?

 

LIN

(to her cops)

Go, seize that machine. And turn it off right now. Smash it if you have to.

 

VARRICK

(fake surprised)

What? What even is that thing? I've never seen it before in my...Oh, Sato, you devious minx. Pin your own scheme on me.

 

VARRICK begins to clap slowly as he shakes his head in fake appreciation. ASAMI frowns at VARRICK's performance.

 

ASAMI

What...?

 

COP

Chief, you need to see this. 

 

The cops show where the unplugged the power cable to expose a Sato Industries logo printed on the inside.

 

LIN

The Sato industries logo.

 

VARRICK

Sato, Sato, Sato. Undone by your own arrogance. 

 

ASAMI

(glares)

You branded your own machines with my company logo. That's a cheap trick. You still look just as guilty as I do.

 

VARRICK

Oh sure, you won't end up in jail for this one little slip up. But it should be enough for a search warrant on Sato Industries. Say, maybe the floor directly above your personal office. Now, I wonder what these brave officers will find up there?

 

ASAMI glares at him with barely contained rage.

 

VARRICK

(smiles)

Your move.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST, LATE AFTERNOON

 

Water bender soldiers finish blasting through the earth barriers Korra raised around the portal. A moment later more Northern soldiers begin to march out of the spirit world, followed by half-track trucks carrying supplies. The soldiers exit the forest and begin to build fortifications of ice and metal plates around the holy grove.

 

A new convoy of snowmobiles and half-tracks approach from outside the forest, stopping at the fortifications. ESKA gets out, clearly exhausted.

 

ESKA

My father. Where is the Chief?

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

UNALAQ sits amid the roots of the great dead tree. ESKA slowly approaches, still astounded by these surroundings.

 

UNALAQ

(without looking)

The new year is just a few hours away. The planets will align and spiritual energy will flow across the worlds in ways it has not for ten thousand years. With the portals now open, Vaatu will be free to influence the material world once again.

 

ESKA

All right. And that's...good?

 

UNALAQ

You shouldn't have come.

 

ESKA

What? Father, I came to help you. To protect you. The Avatar is on her way to-

 

UNALAQ

In coming here you abandoned your responsibility to the Water Tribe. I had always feared your heart was too weak for the burdens of leadership. I am saddened to learn that I was correct.

 

ESKA

Father, I...

 

UNALAQ

Go. If you are here then nothing can be done about that. Return to the southern portal and do what you can to delay the Avatar's approach. She cannot be allowed to unbalance the universe once again.

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE FROZEN FOREST, NIGHT

 

KORRA's icy makeshift hovercraft glides to a halt a good distance outside the new Water Tribe fortifications.

 

KORRA

All right. Time to face Unalaq, and to stop him before he unleashes Vaatu on the world.

 

MAKO

Dammit, why would he even want that? Can he control a spirit that powerful? Did he strike some kind of deal with it?

 

KORRA

I'm not sure he understands what he's doing. Unalaq has studied the spirit world, but so much has been lost to time. All he knows is some scraps of ancient legends and what Vaatu has told him. Unalaq still thinks he is going to fix the world.

 

KORRA stumbles.

 

SENNA

Korra, you're exhausted.

 

BUMI

Lady's right. You're the big guns so take a moment to rest and refuel. Here, eat a chocolate bar.

 

He tosses a chocolate bar at her.

 

TONRAQ

(looking out at the forest)

Those fortifications are still being set up. We can probably find a way in past most of the resistance.

 

MAKO

Our job is to make a hole so Korra can get through to the portal. Everything else is secondary. If we get captured but Vaatu stays imprisoned, that's still a win.

 

KORRA

No, you guys can wait for me. I just need a moment.

 

TENZIN

(steps forward)

You will have that moment, and as many more as you require. 

 

BUMI

(grins)

Right, when the Avatar calls, the Air Nation rides. Heh, I always wanted to prevent an apocalypse. Well that or cause it.

(shrugs)

 

MAKO

(looking at the forest)

We should move now. It looks like there's a shift change happening. It's our chance to slip in.

 

MAKO, TENZIN, BUMI, TONRAQ, and SENNA move forward to the frozen forest. They stealthily incapacitate a few Northern Water Tribe soldiers.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST, NIGHT

 

Deeper in the forest, ESKA patrols around the back lines amid the trees. Then she looks at a seemingly normal patch of forest and narrows her eyes in suspicion. 

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE FROZEN FOREST, NIGHT

 

KORRA sits in meditation. 

 

KORRA

(softly)

Raava. You're in there, I know it. This final fight... I'm going to try to pull it off, but I'm not sure. I'm not sure I can do it like last time.

 

RAAVA

(unseen, softly and slowly)

Time. The time is near. Vaatu wakes.

 

KORRA

(exhilarated)

You hear me.

(serious)

I'm going to need all the help you can give me. Every bit of power.

 

RAAVA

(unseen)

I cannot give...

 

KORRA

What? No, wake up more. This is the fight you exist for. You need to battle Vaatu for the universe to survive!

 

RAAVA

(unseen)

I cannot give...what is already yours. For a hundred lifetimes...my power is yours, your strength is mine.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST

 

MAKO, TENZIN, BUMI, TONRAQ and SENNA continue their quiet assault inside the snowy forest.

 

BUMI

All right. That should do it. Took out the patrolling guard and I left my "presents" all rigged to go. Now it's a straight path to the last defense around the portal.

 

MAKO

Right. We'll give Korra the signal to move in.

 

TONRAQ

(suspicious)

Wait. 

(looks down)

There's no snow on the ground.

 

Everyone looks down at the suddenly bare ground. Then a wave of water and ice slams out from offscreen, hitting BUMI and MAKO while TORNROQ  and TENZIN each part it around them. ESKA moves in to attack.

 

ESKA

Soldiers of the north, take them down!

 

Arrows and shards of ice come flying out of the woods. Northern soldiers run forward, then one of them hits a wire tied between two trees. The wire is tied to a grenade.

 

Seen from the attack site, explosions go off in the forest. 

 

BUMI

(grins)

They found my presents.

 

Both sides clash in a fierce fight of bending and other martial arts.

 

Then KORRA blasts past the fight in a swirl of wind.

 

ESKA

No! To the portal! Protect the Chief!

 

She summons up a wave of water and rushes off after KORRA. Then a burst of fire from MAKO cuts her off.

 

MAKO

Eska, no! Your dad's gone crazy. He's trying to unleash the spirit of chaos!

 

ESKA

Get, off me! Lie down where you belong!

 

ESKA continues fighting.

 

MAKO

Seriously? 

 

MAKO punches fire blasts at ESKA.

 

ESKA

Do you really think you're hot enough to get me on my knees?

 

MAKO

I can't even tell if you're doing it on purpose anymore!

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

UNALAQ stands before the Tree of Time as KORRA approaches. KORRA is breathing heavily, but still stands firm. 

 

KORRA

Unalaq, I will not allow you to release Vaatu. I know you honor the spirits, but he is the incarnation of destruction and chaos. You don't remember the last age like I do, the devastation he would wreck on the world would be unsurvivable.

 

UNALAQ

Destruction and chaos, yes, but also creation and growth. You've seen the truth, haven't you? Vaatu and Raava are the two halves of the Great Spirit. Conflict between the two is the natural balance of the universe. But for ten thousand years half of that balance has been chained and imprisoned, while our human world slid further and further away from the glory of the spirits. 

 

KORRA

Damn it! You don't even know what you're asking for! I've seen what the world was like back then, humanity was on the edge of extermination!

 

UNALAQ

I have done all I can to prevent that; to give humanity strength and stability. There just wasn't enough time. But the balance must be restored. Sacrifices must be made. Ten thousand years is long enough, and the harmonic convergence has come once again.

 

The spirit world vibrates like a gong.

  
  


EXT. SPACE

 

Planets move into alignment against the sun.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

The sky shimmers and the pillars of energy from the northern and southern portals begin to bend towards each other. Inside the tree, the shimmering energy around VAATU begins to fade, leaving only the swirling rings of elements.

 

VAATU

My time is coming, Raava. One by one, these meager bonds fail.

 

KORRA

No!

 

KORRA lashes out at UNALAQ with the elements. Her power overwhelms him and throws him back. But as he falls, UNALAQ manages to water-bend and draw away the ring of water from VAATU's elemental prison.

 

VAATU 

(roars)

 

VAATU begins tearing through the remaining elemental bonds, as they fail one by one. KORRA sees this and rushes to start forming a new water bond but UNALAQ attacks her while her back is turned. She swats him away but in that time VAATU breaks his last chain. VAATU bursts free into the sky.

 

VAATU

At long last I am free! Free to dance across the worlds as I did in ages past!

 

KORRA enters the Avatar State. VAATU descends to hover in front of her, a huge black shape.

 

KORRA

(avatar voice)

Vaatu, your time is over. I imprisoned you once and I will do it again. 

 

VAATU

Ah. Raava and the human, still working together. This Avatar is a potent combination. Even though I am rested and you are weary from long millennia of combat, I still sense the outcome of our clash is uncertain. 

 

KORRA gathers the elements around her, orbiting like rings of fire, water, earth, and air.

 

KORRA

(avatar voice)

The convergence will last for a while. I may even have time to enjoy beating you down before I shove you back in that tree.

 

VAATU

(slowly)

Yes, Harmonic Convergence still lasts. Within its duration many things are possible. Many things indeed. It was kind of you, Raava, to bring a human body to me.

 

VAATU abruptly turns and races away from KORRA, straight towards UNALAQ. KORRA tries to stop him but the spirit avoids her attacks and plunges into UNALAQ's body in a flash of purple light. Then the crackling purple energy vanishes and UNALAQ is left on the ground. UNALAQ seizes and twitches, convulsing as he coughs up blood. 

 

KORRA descends to land beside UNALAQ's crumpled shape.

 

KORRA

Unalaq, what have you done?

 

UNALAQ

(pained)

For the sake of humanity's soul, I would do anything. Even sacrifice my own.

 

UNALAQ goes still, letting out a rattling breath. Then a moment later, his eyes open, shining with orange light.

 

UNALAQ

(avatar voice)

But it worked.

 

UNALAQ stands up as KORRA moves back in horror. All around him, all the water in the landscape begins to ripple and flow towards him.

 

UNALAQ

(avatar voice)

Where the Avatar of Light once stood alone, now there is balance! The Dark Avatar rises, to right this sinking world!

  
  


EXT. ZAOFU, NIGHT

 

The metal city is now exposed to the night air, their domes having begin stolen by Kuvira. JINORA and OPAL stand in a garden with SUYIN near the edge of one of the city sections.

 

JINORA

(inhales sharply)

 

SUYIN

What is it?

 

JINORA turns to look off into the distance with fear in her eyes.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY OUTSKIRTS, NIGHT

 

LIN stands near the spirit crater, leading cops against angry spirits. Spirits suddenly all turn to the south and then begin to grow more fearsome.

 

LIN

Well, that's not good.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES TOWER, UPSTAIRS LAB

 

Republic City police are searching though lots of electrical devices and machines. ASAMI stands apart, arms crossed and irritated at this intrusion. Then the long row of electrical devices suddenly show a great deal of activity. A TECHNICIAN working on the devices turns towards her, panicked.

 

COP

Hey! What's happening?

 

TECHNICIAN

Miss Sato, something's wrong. The spirit energy samples have gone wild! Could Varrick be doing something in the city again?

 

ASAMI

(fearful)

No. 

(looks to the south)

Oh Korra.

  
  


EXT. FROZEN FOREST

 

ESKA pants as she stands over the last fortifications of Korra's friends, now surrounded by northern soldiers.

 

ESKA

Surrender now and I may be less creative in my displeasure.

 

MAKO

(yelling from cover)

Yeah, whatever. We'll talk again when Korra walks back out of that portal.

 

KORRA is flung out of the portal by a pillar of ice, flying backwards and smashing through the forest until she finally manages to stop herself in a crater.

 

BUMI

(after a pause)

See, now we're ready to talk.

 

UNALAQ walks out of the portal, with shining eyes and the Vaatu symbol glowing on his chest. Behind him, spirits walk out of the portal as well, all twisted and dark.

 

UNALAQ

(avatar voice)

A new spiritual age has begun! Those of you fortunate enough to witness, glory at the dawn of a new world!

 

Some of the northern soldiers drop down into bows at UNALAQ's new glowing power, while others turn and run. ESKA just stares in stunned disbelief.

 

KORRA slowly stands up, bruised. UNALAQ walks towards her as KORRA gathers herself. Snow and ice melt down to water to gather around UNALAQ, readying an attack against KORRA. Then SENNA bolts forward to grab ESKA, pressing a knife to her throat.

 

SENNA

(to Unalaq)

Unalaq! Leave Korra alone or your girl dies right here! Step away from my daughter!

 

BUMI

(to Tonraq)

I like her.

 

UNALAQ

(Avatar voice)

What do I care of some human? Let her be reborn with the rest. 

(struggles)

No, that is not what we agreed...Grah!

(relaxes)

This is a new world. Sacrifices must be made.

 

ESKA

(faintly)

Father.

 

UNALAQ rises up on a massive pillar of ice and water, leaving ESKA and SENNA behind. SENNA lowers the knife. As UNALAQ moves closer to KORRA he suddenly shudders and the ice pillar trembles. He reaches up to grab his head.

 

KORRA

Not so easy, is it Unalaq? All that power; the voices inside your head. It's overwhelming, isn't it?

 

UNALAQ roars and unleashes a wavering attack at KORRA. KORRA blocks it with a brief flash of Avatar power.

 

KORRA

You get used to it.

(enters the Avatar State)

Trust me. I've had ten thousand years to practice.

 

UNALAQ and KORRA clash.

 

TONRAQ

I don't understand. Didn't Unalaq already get all the power he wanted? Why is he still fighting Korra? He's risking his own people when he could just leave at any point.

 

TENZIN

Vaatu is the spirit of chaos. Fusing with that being cannot be as harmonious as fusing with the spirit of order and light. If I had to guess, Unalaq's soul is not as strong as he thought it was. He is no longer the one in control of that power.

 

The fight between UNALAQ and KORRA grows by the moment and rages over miles. UNALAQ may only have water bending, but it is enhanced to ridiculous degrees by the avatar power. Entire glaciers rip free of mountains to come crashing down. Ice twists and melts into pillars and spikes before shattering into thousands of frozen blades. KORRA seems slightly weaker, but she fights with more elements and more skill. Towering pillars of stone, fireballs the size of cars, and massive tornadoes rip across the frozen wasteland. The two Avatars dodge and clash again and again.

 

Still, the strain is getting to KORRA. She plants her feet, resisting some elemental attack, but the sound around her is muted as the glowing pattern on her torso grows brighter. She is battered and breathing heavily.

 

KORRA

(to herself)

Urgh. I'm...I'm so tired.

 

RAAVA

(unseen)

I know you are. But you must not give up. My power is yours. We are one, and we will never be parted.

 

VAATU

(unseen)

But all things must change.

 

UNALAQ and KORRA come in close to grapple. They are evenly matched, even with KORRA having had the harder time of it. Then as they draw together, dark boiling energy begins to lift off of UNALAQ's body.

 

UNALAQ

(straining)

No... Vaatu, what are...

(avatar voice)

For this long age, light has reigned supreme. I will not be content with a return to mere stalemate, to more endless battle. Now is time of an age of darkness. Now is time for the death of light.

 

The dark tendrils solidify around UNALAQ's body and reach out towards KORRA, tipping the balance of the struggle. They grasp at the arcane pattern on her torso and begin to pull at it. The edges of RAAVA's spirit form begin to phase out of KORRA.

 

KORRA and RAAVA

(scream in pain)

 

Korra's friends charge forward to try and help her, but waves of snow and ice ripple out from UNALAQ to beat them down.

 

UNALAQ

No! Vaatu, you can't! You and Raava are two halves of the same whole! One cannot exist without the other!

(avatar voice)

Silence, human. You have given me your power and so you served your purpose. You are no longer relevant.

 

KORRA continues screaming as the tendrils of VAATU draw RAAVA out of her body. 

 

She flashes into a vision of the line of Avatars stretching out into the distance. 

 

KORRA

(to past Avatars)

Help me!

 

AANG opens his mouth and raises his hand, but then he bursts into mist.

 

Back in the real world, VAATU's tendrils rip at RAAVA, shredding her spirit body. KORRA screams in pain as she watches more of the past Avatars disappear with each blow. RAAVA shrinks and withers and now Avatars are disappearing by the tens and twenties as the world goes dark.

 

KORRA lies on the ground, struggling but too weak to move. Then the dark tendrils destroys the last shred of RAAVA.

 

In Korra's mind, WAN stands alone in the black void in front of her, holding four orbs of elemental energy. He bows his head, then they all dissolve into mist and fade into darkness.

 

Outside, the stars in the sky begin to dim as the aurora blazes and stretches out far across the sky. As soon as Raava is gone, the dark tendrils draw back towards UNALAQ, dim lights of green, blue, yellow, and red glowing within. UNALAQ's body begins to be overtaken by the energy of VAATU, transforming it. He grows slightly, no longer looking like a human, but something like a large human shaped spirit made of darkness, UNAVAATU. Other spirits begin to emerge from the forest, and as they do so they grow dark and twisted.

 

UNAVAATU

Spirits and creatures of this world and the other. Fear and rejoice! Ten thousand years of darkness have begun!

 

UNAVAATU reaches up impossibly high into the sky and grabs hold of the aurora itself. Then in a crackle of energy, he vanishes. 

 

Down on the ground, KORRA finally lapses into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE, NIGHT

 

The town looks much the same as it did last time, only now the decorations are all lit up for the New Year celebration. The night sky above the valley turns strange with a purple hue. People in the village look up, frightened. Then there is a crack of energy as UNAVAATU appears in front of the village, now about 15 feet tall.

 

EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGERS

(screams)

 

Then the air between the village and UNAVAATU shimmers as the spirit SHANSANG appears to face him. Vines sprout at UNAVAATU's feet and lush grass grows with each step, withering as he steps away.

 

UNAVAATU

(to Shanshang)

Such effort, just for you to return here. Why do you still protect these humans? Give in. Let the darkness enter you and revel in the destruction of this old world. Soon everything will change, and all your past failures will be wiped away.

 

Dark color creeps up SHANSHANG's limbs as the vines that wrap his body multiply further. He shudders in resistance, then gives in and he turns on the village with angry orange light in his eyes. Behind him UNAVAATU grows taller still.

 

UNAVAATU 

(laughs)

 

UNAVAATU disappears in crackling energy. SHANSHANG lunges towards the village.

  
  


EXT. ZAOFU, NIGHT

 

UNAVAATU stands amid the metal city as dark spirits swirl around him attacking the buildings. SUYIN fights spirits with the help of OPAL and JINORA.

  
  


EXT. BA SING SE, NIGHT

 

Dai Li agents fight dark spirits as KING WU watches from high up in a tower. UNAVAATU looms over the city buildings before reaching up and vanishing into the sky again with a crack of energy.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, NIGHT

 

Panicked people run through the streets, screaming. LIN stands at the head of an armored police presence.

 

LIN

Evacuate everyone within a mile of Kuvira's crater! Then fight these spirits with everything you have.

 

BOLIN arrives.

 

LIN

Kid! What the hell do you think you're-?!

 

BOLIN rips melts rubble down into a barrier of lava. Dark spirits are momentarily stymied on the other side.

 

LIN

Ok. Keep it up.

(weary smile)

You know, it'll be tough but we might actually have a chance at-

 

UNAVAATU materializes down from the sky with a crack of lighting. He is now the size of a building.

 

LIN

(sighs)

Yeah, we're going to die.

 

She jumps back into the fighting.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES TOWER, ASAMI'S OFFICE

 

ASAMI rushes to the window, looking out in horror at UNAVAATU looming in the distance. Then she hears a sound behind her and spins back to see VARRICK and ZHULI.

 

VARRICK

(subdued)

Huh. End of the world. Can't really say I expected this. 

 

ASAMI

Did you break into my office?

 

ZHULI

Yes.

 

VARRICK

(claps)

All right. So, Sato, what's the plan? You heroes always have some sort plan B. What do you need from me? Explosives, spirit tech? I've got a squad of mercenaries I was keeping up my sleeve in case I needed to assassinate someone. Just let me know; I'm all on board.

 

ASAMI

(disbelieving)

I have been fighting you tooth and nail for months. You schemed and tricked to start one war, resulting in the deaths of dozens of people so far, and then you came back here to try and start a second, framing me for all your own crimes in the process. You are the closest thing I have in my life to a personal nemesis.

 

VARRICK

(cheerful)

Right. And now I'm on your side.

 

ASAMI hangs her head for a second the takes a breath and straightens up.

 

ASAMI

All right. Then follow me.

 

ASAMI moves upstairs and the others follow her.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES TOWER, UPSTAIRS LAB

 

ASAMI enters, followed by VARRICK and ZHULI. VARRICK looks up at something offscreen.

 

VARRICK

(grins)

I knew you had it. So, did you give it a name?

 

ASAMI

Plan B. Now just help me put this thing back together.

  
  


INT. DARK VOID

 

KORRA jerks awake amid black mist. 

 

KORRA

(gasps)

 

She stands up and twists back and forth, disoriented.

 

KORRA

What...? Where am... No, Tenzin said I have to-

 

She shudders in pain.

 

KORRA

Argh. Something happened. I lost something... someone... Mako was there and-

 

Shudders in pain again.

 

KORRA

(whimpers)

It hurts. It hurts so much. Dad... Mom. I can't...I...

 

She clenches her fists and struggles to stand back up.

 

KORRA

No. Everyone... Asami needs...Asami...I can't give up. I can't give up. Not yet. Not yet.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

KORRA opens her eyes, lying on her back near the tree.

 

KORRA

(groans)

 

SENNA 

She's waking up! 

(to Korra)

Honey, it's ok. It's ok. You're safe.

 

KORRA

No. No, we're not.

(looks up)

What...We're in the spirit world?

 

BUMI

Yeah, things went a bit pear-shaped back there. Giant monster guy twisting the sky and dark spirits flooding out of the portal. Ended up it was actually less dangerous to retreat into their dimension. 

 

ESKA

Taking your captives with you.

 

MAKO

For the last time, you're not a captive anymore. You're just not an idiot, so you followed us like the rest of the soldiers!

 

TONRAQ

In any case it bought us enough time to plan our next move.

 

KORRA rises into a sitting position.

 

KORRA

There is no next move. Raava is gone. Vaatu destroyed her. He destroyed everything.

 

TENZIN

(horrified)

What? No, that's impossible. That would mean-

 

KORRA

I lost. The Avatar is dead. 

(hangs head)

My past lives are gone, the Avatar state is gone, all my elements are gone. Whatever your next plan will be, it won't involve me. I'm nothing anymore. I'm just...I'm just Korra.

 

Everyone steps back in shock.

 

MAKO

No. No. Maybe it's just like...like when Amon blocked three of your elements. You managed to go into the Avatar state and do something to get past it, heal yourself. Or there when Zaheer poisoned you. You got better. If you could just-

 

KORRA

No! You think I can't feel it?! Raava is gone! The Avatar spirit is gone! She was the one who held the elements, she was the one who held the memories of the past Avatars. I have no power left!  A part of myself that's always been there... half of my soul was ripped out and in its place is just nothing!

 

Everyone steps back, stunned. KORRA twists away.

 

KORRA

Please, I'm so tired. Just let me... I'm sorry. 

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

KORRA sits at the edge of Vaatu's former prison. Out of the corner of her vision, TENZIN approaches.

 

KORRA

Tenzin, please, just go. At this point there's nothing more you can say.

 

TENZIN silently sits nearby. After a moment he begins to speak.

 

TENZIN

Back at the Southern Water tribe, your meditation showed you the story of Wan, your first incarnation who bonded with Raava. Why do you think it was so important that you saw those memories?

 

KORRA

Wan was trying to warn me. Trying to tell me about Vaatu and what Unalaq was planning. To show me how to stop them. But I failed.

 

TENZIN

Perhaps, but I don't think that was it. That vision you described was amazing story, but the thing that struck me as most amazing was not the secret of Raava and Vaatu, or the origin of bending, or the secrets of the last age. No, it was Wan himself; it was you. Before Wan was bonded with Raava, before he could wield the four elements, he was already fighting for the sake of the world. No matter what terrifying power was arrayed against him, he continued to push forward, never stopping, because he was trying to do what was right. 

 

KORRA

And in that blindness he released Vaatu, just like I did again.

 

TENZIN

(firmly)

No. In his strength he continued after that mistake. You continued to fight, even beyond the point of death. Korra, there is something you must know. The ancient texts say that those who can meditate into the spirit world have an option when they die. They can send their souls over at the moment of death and choose to remain here in the spirit world. They can exit the cycle of reincarnation and exist as an immortal spirit in this new realm, free from all the human pains and hungers of the last.

 

KORRA

What are you talking-?

 

TENZIN

(interrupts)

You have never chosen that. Ten thousand years. Two hundred lifetimes filled with war and strife and conflict and the perfect memory of all that pain that has come before. And you have never refused to come back to face it all again.

 

KORRA does not look up, but without her notice, the ground around her begins to faintly twist and change from spiritual influence, becoming softer and more lively. TENZIN sees this out of the corner of his eye.

 

TENZIN

Wan was a hero long before he met Raava. And you are one without her. I believe that the true strength of the Avatar is not the four elements, or the power of Raava, or even the memories of the past. No it is the unbendable soul of an individual who has fought for endless years and never once taken the chance to walk away or to give up. You have faced fear, and sacrifice, and hardship and somehow through it all you have emerged even stronger. It is true, you are no longer the Avatar. You are Korra, and that is something a thousand times greater.

 

TENZIN stands. The area around KORRA has now risen up with her, the colors more brilliant and the edges gentler. KORRA enters a meditative posture with half closed eyes. TENZIN begins to step back.

 

KORRA

(softly)

Master Tenzin...thank you.

 

TENZIN

(bows)

Of course...Master Korra.

 

TENZIN walks away as KORRA begins to cycle through the meditative hand signs associated with opening her chakras. Out past the rest of her allies, spirits begin to phase into existence.

 

TONRAQ

(points out)

Spirits incoming! Get ready to-!

 

MAKO

Hold up! Something's happening. They look different.

 

These spirits do not look hostile. Nor do they look friendly but they seem to be slowly moving forward with an inscrutable but calm ambivalence. KORRA pays no attention to them in her meditation, even as they grow closer.

 

The light around her dims. KORRA fades into a meditative void.

  
  


INT. ASTRAL VOID

 

KORRA sits on a tattered and fading path like an aurora in a starry space. Before her, a giant astral copy of her lies in dissolving shreds, the Raava pattern black on its chest. KORRA stands up and watches the broken giant fade away, but she does not look worried or sad. She looks to the left and right along the tattered aurora path, then she steps off perpendicular to it and walks off through space. 

 

The scene behind her quickly retreats as the stars draw closer. Then KORRA stops and reaches out to touch a black wall at the edge of space . All the stars are pinpricks on the inside of a black sphere which now she is pressing her hand against.

 

Then KORRA blinks and she is suddenly lit by a soft light, holding a small dark sphere in her hand. It is the entire starry void with the aurora path, now small enough to hold in her palm. KORRA gently closes her hand, compacting the sphere. Then she opens her hand again, and instead of the sphere, a small image of Korra is standing on her palm.

 

The light around them grows brighter. The small Korra looks up at her and in turn KORRA looks up. A massive Korra of unimaginable size fills the entire space as the light that suffuses it grows even brighter. KORRA smiles.

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

KORRA still sits at the base of the dead tree, but above her the constant storm clouds begin to part. At her feet, the stones begin to grow less jagged. She stands up.

 

KORRA

(quietly)

Wan, I know you're gone, but thank you. You showed me one more thing. That it is possible to bend more than the elements. That there is power in the energy of a single human being. And at least for tonight, that may be enough.

 

She begins to walk. The spirits follow behind her.

 

KORRA

Harmonic convergence still lasts. The spirit world and the material world are close. So close, that with the right push, they can touch.

 

She reaches out and parts the air like a curtain. Then she walks forward through a tunnel she has made in the air. Spirits follow behind her.

 

Her friends and family are left behind, blinking and confused.

 

BUMI

(stunned)

Uh, Tenzin? What exactly did you say to her?

  
  


EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE.

 

Above, auroras ripple through the night sky. Northern soldiers and southern fighters are battling dark spirits in the street. A group of the soldiers break and start running away down a street. Then they stop, surprised, as they pass KORRA slowly walking down the middle of the street, bereft of jacket or any cold weather clothes. KORRA continues past them and up ahead, the dark spirits stop and turn to watch her advance. She holds her arms out at her sides and opens her hands.

  
  


EXT. EARTH KINGDOM TOWN

 

SHANSHANG is tearing the town apart on his spirit rampage, now nearly unrecognizable under the vines and twisted dark features. People scream and run away from his destruction.

 

KORRA steps out of a ripple in the air. SHANSHANG spots her and turns to charge. The spirit bolts across the town, shredding everything in its path but KORRA only raises a single open palm in his direction. Then SHANSHANG freezes impossibly, a fraction of a second before he would have hit her palm with all his might. A sound like a bell rings out.

 

They are frozen there in tableau for a moment, raging spirit and serene human. Then KORRA breaths out and the tension begins to melt in SHANSHANG. Choking vines loosen and begin to fall off his body. 

 

KORRA

I understand your anger. You promised to protect this land, yet despite all you did, things still changed, things were still forgotten. Things died. And in that despair of failure, a darkness entered your heart. These terrible things happened, but the answer is not to spread pain and sorrow to others. The tragedies must be accepted and not allowed to poison you. If you look for the light, you can often find it. but if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see. 

(steps closer)

I did finally remember you, my old friend.

 

SHANSHANG shrinks and loses his twisted shape. Then in the greatest moment of peace, KORRA draws back and punches SHANSHANG with an impossible impact that sends the spirit flying to make a crater in a hill.

 

SHANSHANG shakes his head to regain his wits in the crater as KORRA steps up to the rim.

 

KORRA

(smiling)

And that's for calling me Stinky for ten thousand years. 

 

SHANSHANG

(slowly grins)

The name is still accurate.

(rises up)

So, friend, where do we go now?

 

KORRA

(turns)

To the fight for the life of the world. 

 

They stand in silence as KORRA focuses her inner energy.

 

SHANSHANG

(breathes deeply)

You have grown.

 

A huge ripple in the air forms before them and KORRA steps through, followed by SHANSHANG.

  
  


EXT. FIRE NATION HARBOR, NIGHT

 

Fire Nation soldiers charge forward into the damaged town, with FIRE LORD IZUMI at their head. They fall into combat maneuvers, raising defensive walls of fire. However, they are confronted with nothing but confused townsfolk stumbling in the streets, with no obvious danger.

 

IZUMI

Citizen, evacuate immediately! My forces will hold off the dark spirits as long as we can. I order you to get to safety.

 

FIRE NATION CITIZEN

Fire Lord! She...took them?

 

IZUMI

What? What are you talking about?

 

CITIZEN

She took them all. All the spirits. She defeated every one of them with her bare hands and then stepped through the air.

 

IZUMI

Who did?

 

CITIZEN

I think it was the Avatar.

  
  


EXT. ZAOFU, NIGHT

 

JINORA and OPAL stand with SUYIN and her guards. They are visibly dazed as broken things continue to fall and settle around them in an otherwise eerie quiet. SUYIN walks forward.

 

SUYIN

(stunned)

Well, that was something new.

A damaged streetlamp collapses in the distance

  
  


EXT. BA SING SE, DAWN

 

WU stands in a war room overlooking the burning city, surrounded by generals. WU dashes off the last pen strokes of a complicated diagram on a map.

 

WU

(to himself)

All right Wu, you were in over your head but you rose to the occasion. It took everything you had, but this strategy will save the city from these wild spirits.

 

The generals nod approvingly. An EARTH SOLDIER enters.

 

WU

(triumphant)

Send out the orders! We are taking our city back!

 

EARTH SOLDIER

Uh, my king? All the spirits are gone.

 

WU

Damn it!

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS, VARIOUS LOCATIONS, NIGHT

 

Flying Bison and air-benders in glider suits swoop down the streets of Republic City, MEELO and IKKI at the head.  MEELO is wearing one of his father's saffron capes which is much too big on him. The glider suits wearing air-benders drop down to push dark spirits away from fleeing citizens with blasts of air. The bison riders carry on and climb up into the sky, emerging up above UNAVAATU who now rises as tall as an apartment building.

 

MEELO

Bombing run!

 

The bison riders launch off a wave of grenades down at UNAVAATU. They explode in dense clouds of smoke around the giant, but a moment later spectral tentacles shoot out to swipe at the air-benders. The bison riders just barely dodge but the tentacles come down to smash against nearby buildings.

 

IKKI

Eek! Now just run!

 

Down on ground level, the injured buildings begin to collapse. Citizens scream as rubble starts to fall. Then, at the last second, metal-bender cops swing in on their retractable cables and deflect rubble, before tying up and reinforcing the buildings. 

 

Police cars screech to a halt nearby and cops jump out to help the evacuation. LIN leaps out and jumps up to stand on top of the car.

 

LIN

(to civilians)

Vacate this area immediately! There's an evacuation point three blocks back which will get you to safety! Hurry there in a safe and orderly fashion!

 

A dark spirit appears from around a corner and menaces the civilians. LIN leaps into action, her coat opening to reveal bandoliers of small throwing knives. With her limited metal-bending she whips them out to fly straight into the spirit's face. It staggers backwards with a surprised scream.

 

LIN

(to civilians)

What are you waiting for, an invitation?! I said move!

 

The civilians run. 

 

Further down the streets, panicked civilians congregate around an evacuation point. They are pushing and shoving to get onto military trucks. A man from the crowd grabs at a young boy on the truck and tries to pull him off and take that space. Then the man is shoved back.

 

PEMMA

Sir, you will wait your turn!

 

MAN IN CROWD

(panicked)

You don't understand, I have to-!

 

PEMMA

(sharply scolding)

No! That is not how we behave!

(to the suddenly cowed crowd)

These trucks are for children, nursing mothers, and the badly injured! Everyone else will wait for the next wave of evacuation! All right? Repeat after me: all right?

 

The crowd mumbles along, confused into obedience.

 

PEMMA

(smiling)

Great. Now who wants snacks?

 

Out on the crowd, someone raises their hand.

 

Nearby in the city, a small group of United Republic soldiers are fighting dark spirits. Then BOLIN arrives on the scene, melting down concrete and stone into a lava barrier. The spirits jump back, but then they start creeping closer again. BOLIN fires back with earth projectiles and lava plumes but the spirits keep dodging. 

 

BOLIN

Ugh, they're too fast! I can't hit them!

(ducks back to catch his breath)

We just need some sort of distraction to draw their attention. Some kind of thing the spirits can focus on instead of us.

 

A nearby blank building wall flickers into light a movie projection starts up on it, showing one of Varrick's propaganda movies. The spirits stop and turn, confused by the moving images on the wall. BOLIN looks up in the opposite direction to see where ZHULI set up the projector on the opposite side of the street.

 

BOLIN

That's Zhuli! Ha ha! She did the thing!

 

BOLIN runs forward and manages to lay out several of the spirits who are distracted by the movie instead of focusing on the humans. The movie is one of the Varrick films featuring footage of Bolin and as BOLIN moves below he mirrors some of the scenes in the movie. 

 

BOLIN

This is our chance, people. Now, fight for our home! For life, for freedom, and to not die right this minute!

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES, UPSTAIRS LAB

 

ASAMI stands at the window, looking down at where she can see UNAVAATU smashing through the city near the bay. Behind her, technicians and metal-bender police are rushing to work on some large piece of machinery just out of view.

 

ASAMI

The creature is in position. We need plan B active, now.

 

VARRICK

(working with wires)

Yeah yeah. Just be careful with this baby, we may only get one chance. This isn't exactly the kind of place this thing was supposed to be mounted.

(slaps a panel closed)

Right, ready!

 

The metal-bender cops use their power to turn gears, reshape girders and re-spool thick metal cables to slowly turn a massive device that fills this entire double floor space. ASAMI runs back and jumps onto a little platform with a big lever.

 

ASAMI

Now let's just hope this works. 

 

The view zooms out to show that Kuvira's giant spirit cannon has been rebuilt inside Sato Industries tower and is now aimed down at UNAVAATU in the city below.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, NIGHT

 

UNAVAATU stomps through the city. Then a blinding beam of purple light stabs out from the highest building to impact him directly. UNAVAATU is thrown back and tumbles across the city amid the explosion before slowly coming to a rest in the water of the bay.

 

All around the city, the dark spirits stop and turn to rush out towards UNAVAATU.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES

 

ASAMI

(grimly)

Ready the second canister.

 

Behind her, people begin switching out the spirit vine "cartridge". The metal-benders begin slightly re-aiming the gun.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, NIGHT

 

UNAVAATU slowly sits up out of the water, a large chunk taken out of his side that glows as it slowly regenerates. The giant spirit hybrid roars in pain.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES

 

VARRICK

Ready!

 

ASAMI slams the lever down and the gun shines with light.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY

 

The beam of purple light fires out again, just as UNAVAATU charges forward with blurring speed. The beam just barely clips him and he tumbles, but he stands up and rips off a corner of a building to throw at the Sato building.

  
  


INT. SATO INDUSTRIES

 

The room shakes.

 

VARRICK

(good naturally)

Whelp, he found us. I'm out.

 

VARRICK removes his jacket to show he is wearing a parachute under it as he walks over to a broken window.

 

ASAMI

You wear a parachute under your jacket?

 

VARRICK

What, you don't?

 

He jumps out the window.

 

As he sails off on his deployed parachute he yells back.

 

VARRICK

(distant)

Good luck!

 

METAL-BENDER COP

We can't get another angle on the target! It's moving faster than we can re-aim!

 

ASAMI looks around, sees huge spools of heavy metal cable, then winces.

 

ASAMI

Ok, I have a really stupid idea.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, NIGHT

 

UNAVAATU nears downtown and the skyscrapers that accompany Sato Industries there. The giant lurks around buildings, remaining shielded from the Sato tower.

 

UNAVAATU

You humans dare to use my own energy against me? A clever ploy, but one that will only work once. 

 

Still a ways off and high up above, the side of Sato Industries explodes outwards. Metal-benders fly out, riding on thick metal cables whip out to anchor around a neighboring skyscraper. UNAVAATU pauses momentarily, looking up in confusion, as the entire spirit gun swings out of Sato tower to now hang suspended in between the skyscrapers held by multiple thick cables. 

 

ASAMI is lashed to the firing control platform as Metal benders rapidly re-aim her and the cannon by tugging the cables. ASAMI has a clear aim at UNAVAATU.

 

ASAMI

Three times.

 

She slams the lever down and the gun fires, hitting UNAVAATU directly. 

 

UNAVAATU rises up, regenerating, and darts around with impossible speed, but the suspended cannon can turn fast enough to follow him now. ASAMI fires off a sweeping shot in mid turn that hits UNAVAATU and carries on up into the bay. 

 

ASAMI tries for yet another hit, but this time UNAVAATU reaches out absorb the beam, catching it in his hand with great effort. His arm crackles and splits but he manages.

 

UNAVAATU

(roars)

 

UNAVAATU sends the beam back to to hit one of the skyscrapers the cannon is suspended between. The building begins to collapse. The metal-bender cops manage to swing by and rescue ASAMI but the cannon falls and explodes on the ground.

 

ASAMI and the cops reach ground level as they happen to rejoin the groups led by BOLIN, and LIN. The reunited allies stand in the rubble amid the street as they watch the giant UNAVAATU stand in the distance, panting and tattered with deep glowing-edged gouges torn through his body. 

 

BOLIN

Asami, that was awesome!

 

LIN

(grimly)

And it almost worked.

 

UNAVAATU is slowly regenerating his body as he stands otherwise motionless.

 

BOLIN

So, what do we do now?

 

VARRICK

(off screen)

How about getting me down from here! Little help? Someone do the cutting thing.

 

VARRICK is hanging from his parachute on a streetlamp. Someone cuts him down and he falls down onto the street.

 

Air nation personnel land around them, with IKKI and MEELO

 

MEELO

Hey, thought you were all dead. Good job.

 

ASAMI

Whatever that giant spirit is, we can't stop it. We need to focus on speeding up the evacuation. Maybe we can draw it away?

 

LIN

I don't like it, but right now I don't have any better ideas. We don't have Avatar Korra to save the city this time.

 

VARRICK

All right, so just brainstorming here, but what if we join forces  _ with _ the shadow monster?

 

ZHULI

Join forces against whom?

 

VARRICK shrugs.

 

Unnoticed amid the bickering and discussion, footsteps begin to echo off the concrete canyons from nearby. KORRA walks down the empty street towards the group. BOLIN spots her in the corner of his eye.

 

BOLIN

Huh. 

(double take)

Wait, Korra? Korra!

 

ASAMI turns to see her, stunned.

 

LIN

(to Korra)

Where the hell did you come from?

 

ASAMI runs up to hug KORRA tightly.

 

VARRICK

The Avatar, we're saved! Right, now lady glow up those eyes and go have your big boss showdown. Final battle. Sweep all these things away into the sea with a hurricane of fire and fury!

 

KORRA

No. I can't do that. The final battle already came, and I lost. My powers were destroyed, the Avatar spirit is gone. My bending, the Avatar State, past lives. It was all torn away.

 

BOLIN

(stunned)

Oh. That's bad.

 

ASAMI

Oh, Korra.

 

VARRICK

Right! Back to joining forces with the shadow monster.

 

KORRA

(points to Unavaatu)

That thing is the ancient world-destroying spirit of chaos fused with what little is left of Unalaq's soul.

 

VARRICK

Perfect, Unalaq hates me! That's a preexisting relationship, I can work with that.

 

LIN

(to Korra)

I repeat my question: where the hell did you come from? You just said you lost your powers somehow, but you were just in the Southern Water Tribe, eight thousand miles away.

 

ZHULI

The south pole itself actually, as of our last spy report.

 

KORRA looks down at her hands, calm but not particularly confidant.

 

KORRA

I learned a few new tricks tonight, but they only work on spirits. Other than that it's the power of the celestial harmonic convergence that's allowing me to skim across the world. In an hour that will be over and I'll be virtually powerless again.

(looks at Unavaatu and then Asami)

Although you seem to have been managing.

 

ASAMI

Ah, about that. I may have something to confess about abusing spirit energy technology.

 

KORRA

It's ok. I trust you. I'd figured it out by the time we reached the south. Varrick was not exactly being subtle with his hints.

 

VARRICK

(cheerful)

I was not!

 

ASAMI

But Korra, are you ok? What you said happened-

 

KORRA

No. I'm not. I'm not ok. But I'm still me.

 

ASAMI

(sad and proud)

Yes. You are. And you're still going to fight.

 

KORRA

Yes. With what I've learned, I think I can surprise him at least once.

 

BOLIN

With no bending? Nothing but your bare fists? Against an army of dark spirits and that massive shadow giant who ripped buildings in half?

 

KORRA

Yep.

 

BOLIN

(nods)

Right. Give the signal and I'll be right there behind you.

 

LIN

Eh, what the hell, have to die sometime. Might as well be for this.

 

MEELO delivers an over the top salute to KORRA.

 

MEELO

Oh Captain my captain!

 

ASAMI turns and walks a few steps away from the group, holding back tears. KORRA follows and ASAMI dries her eyes before facing her.

 

ASAMI

(to Korra, softly)

It's terrible, but I wish I could stop you. I wish I could steal you away from this fight and hide you somehow. Just keep you safe for myself even if the entire world burned behind us. I'm not the good person you are. 

 

KORRA

(sad smile)

The entire world. I guess that is what we're fighting for. But even if I'm supposed to, I can't visualize that. It's too big. I don't know know all those people across the world, all the spirits in the other. But I know you, Asami, and when I think of this fight, of what I'm saving, that's what I see. Your face, a billion times over.

 

ASAMI has happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

KORRA

I love you so much, and I'm sorry I always pick such a bad time to realize it.

 

ASAMI grabs KORRA for a desperate kiss.

 

ASAMI

The end of the world has a way of clarifying what we really want, and what we want to keep forever. 

 

VARRICK

You're right! And you know, I do just happen to have a ring in my pocket.

 

He makes as if to hand the ring to Asami but then drops to his knee facing ZHULI.

 

VARRICK

Zhuli Moon, in all the world you are the only person I trust at all and I trust you completely. Will you do the thing with me for the rest of our lives?

 

ZHULI

Where did you get that ring?

 

VARRICK

Looting!

 

ZHULI

(smiles)

You are the smartest idiot in the world. Yes, Iknik Blackstone Varrick, I will marry you. But I'm writing the marriage contract. I have...stipulations.

 

LIN

(impatient)

Romantic.

(looks up at Unavaatu)

All right, then we take the fight to that thing. Still wish we had a couple more men. The dark spirits outnumber us a few thousand to one.

 

KORRA

Reinforcements. Well, I can help with that. After all, there's a reason I took the slow path here.

 

KORRA brings her hands together in a meditative posture and around them, on every street and building, spirits fade into sight.

 

IKI

(shudders)

Whoo, that feels really weird.

 

LIN

(blinks)

All right. That could work.

 

The first rank of spirits step forward.

 

SHANSHANG

No matter our pasts, the fates of the spiritual and material worlds are intertwined. Whatever darkness Vaatu inflicts on humanity will damage us spirits just as much.

 

WALRUS SPIRIT

We fight on your behalf, so the humans might have another chance to fight for us.

 

BOLIN

(to the group)

Right. Korra's got some weird convergence spirit magic for a little bit more, and that's more than we had. The rest of us need to clear a path and distract the big guy until she can get close. We've got plenty of hostiles so pick your targets and don't fight above your weight class. Ready? Move out!

 

All the fighters rush off through the city towards UNAVAATU. KORRA and ASAMI are left behind.

 

ASAMI stands behind KORRA and gently ties KORRA's hair back. KORRA is looking out at UNAVAATU's hulking silhouette.

 

ASAMI

(softly)

Is there actually any chance of us winning this?

 

KORRA

(strangely confident)

No.

 

ASAMI

(smiles)

Right. Then win anyway.

 

KORRA walks off onto the battlefield. ASAMI stays behind on the empty street, tears in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

The final rents in UNAVAATU'S body from the spirit gun finish regenerating and the shadowy giant stirs. 

 

UNAVAATU

To get a taste of my own power wielded against me... that is a new experience.

(Inhales deeply, grinning)

Invigorating.

 

UNAVAATU begins to walk forward, dark spirits boiling around him down on the street. With each step, plants and green moss spread out from beneath his huge feet. Behind him, the streets look like a city abandoned to jungle for decades, covered in vines.

 

UNAVAATU

Yes, the end is at hand. The end and the beginning. The beginning of a thousand beginnings across this wide world. There is so much to do.

 

UNAVAATU reaches up a hand towards the sky as if he is going to teleport again, but then he notices a countercurrent to his tide of dark spirits. The army of other spirits advances, assisted by the Republic City fighters.

 

UNAVAATU

Even with Raava gone, echoes of her light still remain. Well, I shall fix that.

 

UNAVAATU holds out his arms and a ripple in the air spreads out from him, wherever it crosses spirits they get darker and more savage, wherever it crosses humans they act more fearful or bloodthirsty.

 

Down on the street, some of the spirit army begin to darken and turn towards their human allies as if they are going to attack. Then a sense of calm washes over the scene and the wave of darkness retreats.

 

High up above, UNAVAATU notices this.

 

UNAVAATU

(inhales)

I recognize that smell.

 

Soft footsteps echo over the muffled sounds of combat on the street. Then KORRA steps out of the press and advances alone across the empty street towards the giant UNAVAATU.

 

UNAVAATU

(amused)

So, you have returned, little human. Raava is destroyed and yet you still choose to face me? In this cycle I am victorious! For ten thousand years I shall reign with supreme power over the universe. Before that, what strength do you think you have?

 

KORRA

Only my own.

 

UNAVAATU

(bows his head)

You are brave. As a reward, I shall grant you obliteration.

 

One of UNAVAATU's black tendrils arcs off him to come crashing down at KORRA with blinding speed. The impact hits like an explosion and throws up a cloud of dust. Then the dust clears to show that KORRA blocked the massive tendril with a single raised palm. She has not moved an inch.

 

KORRA

My strength is my own, but it is enough.

 

Then she flicks the tendril to the side and it crashes through a building. UNAVAATU roars and the duel commences. 

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS, NIGHT

 

BOLIN, the air nation, metal bender cops, and UR troops fight on the front lines against dark spirits.

  
  


INT. REPUBLIC CITY APARTMENT

 

Fighting between the human forces and dark spirits continues elsewhere across the city. A little bit away from the fighting evacuation trucks sit in a street, loading people up inside. PEMMA shouts indistinct instructions from one of the trucks.

 

Inside a nearby apartment building, a man with a mustache, LIEUTENANT, looks out the window at the evacuation trucks and then out to the distant fighting. A dusty suitcase sits in front of him. A woman, LIEUTENANT’S WIFE, comes rushing out of a nearby room carrying suitcases and other things. She flings open the door and begins to run out before she notices the man by the window has not moved. Then the frantic energy melts out of her.

 

LIEUTENANT’S WIFE

You aren't coming, are you?

 

The LIEUTENANT does not move.

 

LIEUTENANT’S WIFE moves in to lean her head against his shoulder as tears begin to fall down her cheek.

 

LIEUTENANT’S WIFE

Fight well. You always have.

 

LIEUTENANT’S WIFE exits. A moment after she is gone, LIEUTENANT opens the suitcase to reveal the full system of his electric baton backpack, sitting on top of an Equalist uniform.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, SHATTERED PRISON, NIGHT

 

Buildings in this part of the city are broken and tumbling, including the exterior wall of a prison as well a a good deal of one of the main buildings. Prisoners are escaping, the lead ones being earth-benders who fling rubble out of their way.

 

A police vehicle pulls up and cops jump out, along with LIN. Some of the prisoners freeze and some prepare to fight. The two lead prisoners are young men with roughly shaved heads and Earth Empire and Earth Nation tattoos across their arms.

 

PRISONER ONE

(to Lin)

Really? You're going to waste your time on us instead of the  _ literal _ monsters?

 

LIN

Don't be an idiot, I'm looking for benders. Come fight and I'm offering the best damn parole hearing in history.

 

PRISONER TWO sits on some rubble and then spits before flashing a gang sign.

 

PRISONER TWO

Like we'd ever trust a race-traitor like you. New Empire!

 

KUVIRA

(unseen)

Soldier, stand up!

 

The prisoners part to reveal KUVIRA walking out of the rubble of the wall, wearing prison clothes and dark wooden stocks around her hands. The two empire punks are stunned and terrified.

 

KUVIRA

(to Prisoner One and Two)

Cowards like you don't deserve to wear my symbol. Those creatures out there are the enemies of all humanity. You will fight them to your dying breath, to protect your people, your nation, and your world! That woman is now your commanding officer and you will obey her!

 

The prisoners are cowed. KUVIRA nods to LIN. LIN raises one skeptical eyebrow.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

KORRA and the massive UNAVAATU continue to fight hand to hand. In defiance of physics, KORRA can block and go blow for blow against any of UNAVAATU's direct attacks.

 

UNAVAATU

You have found a new power, human. But then again, so have I.

 

UNAVAATU raises his hands and begins to water-bend. Huge waves of water rush out of the bay to crash into KORRA. She rushes and jumps to dodge the worst and manages to weather the rest. Against the elements she is just a normal martial artist, but still one of the best in the world. The water sweeps off her, rising up to freeze into a boulder of ice which falls down. KORRA dodges. She looks up at UNAVAATU.

 

KORRA

So, Unalaq really is gone.

 

UNAVAATU

What are you talking about?

 

KORRA

He was much better at this.

 

UNAVAATU tries more crude but powerful water bending. KORRA manages to avoid it, still moving closer, leaping over rubble. UNAVAATU steps back. He tries to lash out with earth, fire, and air, but those attempts are even worse. He has no knowledge of how to use the elements.

 

UNAVAATU

How? How can you still resist me?

 

KORRA

(gallows humor)

By this point I guess it’s habit. It's just you and me, Vaatu, all the way to the end.

 

UNAVAATU

Nothing ever ends. And it is not just me you fight.

 

He unleashes another water-bending attack, but this one is not aimed at her and instead tears up the buildings around and the street under her sending KORRA tumbling and leaping through the air. Then UNAVAATU raises his hand and causes a ripple in the air to open like a gateway and dark spirits being to come through them, just like how KORRA made similar doorways earlier. The Dark Spirits pour through and threaten to overwhelm KORRA. Even more rippling gateways begin to open up, bringing in dark spirits from dozens of locations dimly seen through the ripples. KORRA is driven back, battered and bloodied.

 

UNAVAATU

Fool, I have been waging this war since before your kind crawled out of the mud! It was I who first tore open the portals to join the spirit and material worlds! All the universe is mine to command and now I bring it here to aid me. Raava is gone, you are alone, and you cannot defeat me.

 

KORRA

You're right. I was alone.

(smiles)

  
  


EXT. SPIRIT WORLD, TREE OF TIME

 

Korra’s friends and family left there is still waiting, with those Northern Water Tribe soldiers who escaped with them. MAKO leans against a rock, brooding, with ESKA nearby.

 

MAKO

For the last time, Eska, I'm not going to "bind" you. You're not even a prisoner.

 

A rippling doorway begins to open before them, showing a dim image of Republic City on the other side. Flying dark spirits swoop down from the distant sky above and disappear through it.

 

TONRAQ

Woah. What is that? Where does that go?

 

MAKO

It looks like Republic City. And it is currently exploding.

 

TENZIN

We can't be certain, this could be some sort of trap.

 

The dim image of explosions and crumbling buildings can be seen through the portal, as well as the dim silhouette of Unavaatu.

 

BUMI

Eh, who cares? We're already trapped, might as well take the trap back to the fight.

 

KORRA's allies all move forward. Then ESKA steps forward as well.

 

MAKO

(to Eska)

You don't have to come. That isn't your city through there. This isn't your battle.

 

ESKA

(withering look)

But that thing was my father. By our law I am now chief of the Water Tribe, and you have no right to keep us from this fight.

 

The remaining northern soldiers nearby move to stand with her. ESK walks past MAKO, towards the gateway, then pauses.

 

ESKA

But thank you, Mako.

 

They step into the mirage-like gateway.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

KORRA fights off dark spirits from the gateways as UNAVAATU also rains blows down on her. Her supernatural strength is only visible when used against spirits but it is devastating. Still, she is massively outnumbered.

 

Then her allies from the south burst onto the battlefield through one of the gateways, pushing back the dark spirits. The dark spirits recover from their surprise, but then JINORA and OPAL charge in from another gateway, at the head of SUYIN and a group of Zaofu fighters. 

 

More human forces come pouring through the gateways UNAVAATU opened. Fire nation military and Dai Li from Ba Sing Se both join the fight as the Republic City forces already in the area push forward too along with the uncorrupted spirits.

 

The rearmost Dai Li carry a cardboard cutout of King Wu, posing as if leading them into battle, They are not happy about this prop.

  
  


EXT. TOPH'S MOUNTAINS, NIGHT

 

A gateway opens in the air beside TOPH, showing the battle in Republic City. TOPH turns towards the gateway, considering it.

 

TOPH

(dismissive)

Nah.

 

TOPH walks the other way.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

TONRAQ fights dark spirits with water-bending. Right when he is pushed back, more water-bending attacks rush out to defend him. ESKA leaps into view, continuing with more of her own masterful abilities. TONRAQ briefly glares at her, but they end up fighting back to back.

 

Nearby, TENZIN and BUMI converge with JINORA to rejoin MEELO and IKKI with the rest of the air nation.

 

TENZIN

Ikki, Meelo, Jinora!

 

IKKI

Uncle Bumi!

 

TENZIN

(resigned)

And your own father, returned from almost certain death.

 

MEELO removes his oversized cape and presents it to BUMI.

 

MEELO

(to Bumi)

Sir! It is my honor to follow you into battle!

 

A little ways off, the Republic City Police are fighting as a force. LIN staggers back with a bloody arm. Then MAKO joins the fight.

 

LIN

(grunts)

Back from your vacation?

 

MAKO

Yes, sir. Looks like we're getting overtime tonight.

 

LIN

Not you. You're still on leave. Not getting paid here.

 

LIN groans and leans back more, stricken by the pain.

 

MAKO

Get the Chief to medical! Take a path through the spirits that aren't glowing purple. They're on our side, probably. The rest of you hold the line and keep those spirits away from the main fight!

 

Across the battle, BOLIN is fighting dark spirits. Then OPAL joins in to help, with the assistance of SUYIN and the Zaofu guards.

 

BOLIN

(excited)

Opal! You're- How did you get here? 

 

OPAL

Honestly? Not entirely sure. I'm guessing Korra?

 

The tide of battle shifts and the Zaofu forces move off. A new squad of civilian benders move in, led by KUVIRA shouting commands. KUVIRA spots BOLIN and nods familiarly at him. BOLIN waves back until he catches OPAL giving him a dark look. 

 

Further back away from the front lines, Republic City citizens are building barricades out of vehicles and furniture. LIEUTENANT fights on top of the lead barricade, driving spirits back with hits from his electric baton pack. Then SENNA arrives, helping fight off the spirit with a grenade and a spear.

 

SENNA

(to Lieutenant)

You in charge of the non-benders here? 

 

LIEUTENANT shrugs. SENNA starts pulling a rolled cloth out of her coat.

 

SENNA

I was saving this for a happier moment, but now we need all the hope we can get.

 

She unfurls a small flag sewn with the Yin and Yang plus elements symbol of the Avatar.

 

LIEUTENANT

(clear distaste)

What is that?

 

SENNA

(sad smile)

I don't think my daughter would mind  _ too _ much if I fight under her flag.

 

LIEUTENANT

(surprised, then trenches humor)

Huh. Eh, I've fought for worse.

 

They heft their weapons as the dark spirits begin to converge again.

 

In the center of the front line, near the UNAVAATU fight, MAKO and BOLIN are brought together by the tide of battle.

 

BOLIN

Mako!

 

They clasp for a brief hug in the middle of fighting, before turning to fight back-to-back. OPAL lands from an air-bending leap and joins them. A moment later ESKA filters in, fighting spirits and surprised to find this little group. Together the four of them stand in an island of momentary calm amid the battle as they watch giant UNAVAATU striking down over and over again at a Korra they can not see from this angle. Bursts of the untamed elemental power surge from the giant humanoid spirit from time to time.

 

OPAL

Incredible. How can she withstand that?

 

ESKA

(grim)

She can only withstand it. She's not winning.

 

Then there is a huge eruption of some sort in the direction of UNAVAATU anda second later KORRA comes flying out of the dust cloud, flung backwards. OPAL jumps up high and slows KORRA's trajectory with a swirl of air, catching her. As they both fall together, ESKA swoops them down gently with a sloping ramp of water and ice. KORRA coughs and sits up in the street as the water flows off her.

 

MAKO

(to Korra)

This isn't going well, is it?

 

UNAVAATU

(loud over the battlefield, taunting)

Little human! Where did you go? You still live. I can feel your life beating! 

 

KORRA pants to regain her breath. 

 

OPAL

Korra, what do you need?

 

KORRA

I can't get close. The elements are shielding him and my spiritual powers can't touch those. I need to be able to strike his core. I need a path.

 

ESKA steps forward, squaring herself against the distant UNAVAATU.

 

ESKA

Then you will have it.

 

The others nodd in grim understanding. BOLIN hugs OPAL tightly, in preparation for this suicide run. Then ESKA then walks over and grabs MAKO to kiss him. Everyone, including MAKO, is surprised.

 

ESKA

(deadpan)

There. In case we die.

 

BOLIN

(blinking in surprise)

Man, I feel upstaged.

 

MAKO, BOLIN, ESKA, and OPAL join KORRA on the final charge. Everyone comes together to supply bending for KORRA, getting her closer to UNAVAATU in a rushing assault. They make ramps of stone for her to run up, bridges of ice, shields of fire, and fling her with gusts air. Each person is thrown back by some attack after they make their greatest effort, until at the end it is just KORRA, flying through the air to punch UNAVAATU in the gut.

 

The shadow giant rockets back like he was struck by a meteor, crunching into the ground. UNAVAATU slowly rises up from his shallow crater to see KORRA walking towards him. He lashes out with his hands and tendrils, fighting from a half-kneel. KORRA is less than a tenth of his size and yet she fights back, hand to hand in pure martial arts. KORRA fends him off, still gaining ground, but she is panting and visibly exhausted. Moss and green things are beginning to grow on the broken cement around UNAVAATU once again.

 

KORRA grits her teeth and advances, but then she stumbles over an upturned rock. She battered and bloody and oh so tired.

 

UNAVAATU

Ha ha! Yes, this destruction, this battle. It is glorious! You have managed to actually stall my conquest, even as you swiftly die here in front of me. Ha, you win, Korra, some shred of the human race shall survive, if only to that you might be reborn for me to kill again and again.

(frustrated)

Rah! But without Raava once you die here you will lose your memories, your skills! How will you manage to threaten me for the next ten thousand years?

(pleased)

No. It must be something new.

 

UNAVAATU's many tendrils reach out towards KORRA, slowly creeping now. She manages to fight off the first few, but she is dead tired and eventually a few of the tendrils catch hold of her and bind her in place. UNAVAATU slowly holds out a massive hand with one claw reaching to touch KORRA's sternum.

 

UNAVAATU

A single thread of connection, to draw you back to me. This is my last opportunity, while Harmonic Convergence still persists. Your soul will slowly be destroyed like I consumed my current host, but you should still last at least a few dozen lives. More, if you continue to perish so young.

(touches KORRA with a flash of light)

And now, once again, I-

  
  


INT. BLACK VOID

 

UNAVAATU kneels in the exact same posture, now in endless black instead of the broken city. His voice is now just that of VAATU.

 

VAATU

-win.

(startled)

What?

 

KORRA's pained expression vanishes and she smoothly steps back through of the tendril bonds as if they were not there.

 

KORRA

Did you really think this would end in a punching contest?

 

The shot changes slightly and KORRA is now just as tall as UNAVAATU. They are alone in the void.

 

KORRA

You underestimate the strength of a single human soul. Now is the time to prove yourself.

 

UNAVAATU

(frowns)

I need prove nothing. These tricks are useless. All your efforts are without reward. I possess a level of power I have never achieved before since the dawn of existence.

 

KORRA

I was not talking to you.

 

UNALAQ

(unseen)

That taken by force, can never be truly owned.

 

UNAVAATU roars in pain as pieces of his body begin to float off behind him and form a ripped and tattered image of UNALAQ. 

 

VAATU

No! Impossible. I consumed you. You are part of me. You cannot escape!

 

UNALAQ

(echoing and distant)

For the sake of humanity's soul, I would do anything. Even sacrifice my own.

 

UNALAQ raises a tattered arm and plunges it into his own chest with a peaceful smile on his face. UNAVAATU screams as UNALAQ dissolves and disappears. UNAVAATU fades and melts leaving only VAATU’s spirit form floating in the void with KORRA.

 

VAATU

(furious)

It does not matter. I need no avatar. I am Vaatu. I am eternal. I am unending. I am destruction and creation, infinity and oblivion. I am rage, and death, and birth, and triumph. I am the shadow cast by existence itself!

 

As VAATU speaks he grows, expanding to fill the entire void so that KORRA stands in an abyss composed solely of him. KORRA is buffeted by lashing tendrils of darkness.

 

VAATU

(roars)

Now, pitiful soul, now you fall!

 

KORRA grits her teeth against the pain of force of his blows.

 

KORRA

(strained)

Yes, Vaatu, you are eternal. You cannot be destroyed. But one cannot exist without the other. And if there is a shadow, then there is still a light!

 

KORRA jabs her hand forward and plunges it into the center of VAATU's massive body. VAATU roars and dark tendrils try to pull KORRA back but she still fights forward. Then she pulls back her hand out of the dark spirit and with it comes a single mote of light.

 

VAATU

No! Not yet! No!

 

The mote of light blooms out to form RAAVA.

 

RAAVA

Light is reborn from darkness, so it has always been.

 

RAAVA drifts back to stand beside KORRA. After another shift of perspective and reality, KORRA and the two spirits are now the same size.

 

VAATU

(panting)

So we are back on equal terms, Raava. Fine! I will continue this fight. This age will be another age of conflict, where dark and light battle across the universe. It will at least be more interesting than confinement.

 

RAAVA.

No. Not again.

(to Korra)

Now is your chance. We are more powerful than we were the last time, fuse with me now and we can destroy him here together. No prison, we will purge Vaatu from our worlds and usher in a new age free from his chaos.

 

VAATU

I shall be reborn within Raava, as I always am.

 

RAAVA

And the world shall enjoy ten thousand years of light before that time!

 

VAATU

Ha! If this is the game, then I shall play as well.

 

VAATU's tendrils reach within himself and pull out four vague orbs of light in the elemental colors.

 

VAATU

(to Korra)

Raava-reborn no longer holds the four elements, I do. Fuse with me, human, and let Raava fly free. You are clearly stronger than Unalaq, your soul can master and tame my power. Humanity will have its Avatar once again, stronger than ever before. Together we won’t just preserve your world, we will fix it.

 

RAAVA

Lies and temptation.

(to Korra)

Fuse with me. Crush him now. Destroy him so that humanity can enjoy an age of unbroken peace.

 

KORRA now stands larger than either of the spirits.

 

VAATU

(to Raava)

An age of stasis. An age without creation.

 

RAAVA

(to Vaatu)

An age without war.

 

VAATU

An age without change.

 

RAAVA

An age of light!

 

KORRA

No.

 

The spirits pause, confused as to what that booming verdict means.

 

KORRA

Vaatu, you have spread death and violence across the world in the name of creation. But Raava, your answer was always separation; containment. Hide humanity on the great turtles, seal off the portals to the spirit world, separate the four elemental nations. Neither of you are complete.

(looks up to some unseen distance)

I have made so many mistakes. I tried to purge myself of all the imperfections and weaknesses and humanity that dragged me down. I tried to be better, because I knew a person as flawed as me would never be enough to save the world. But look out there. Look at all those people fighting side by side. When it comes right down to it, the world can save itself.

(looks down at RAAVA and VAATU)

Dark and light. That contrast does not have to be conflict, it can be harmony instead. The world needs both. Love and anger, cruelty and compassion, peace and violence, triumph and failure. It is a contradiction, an impossible union, and I can think of only one place fit to contain that.

 

KORRA raises her hands and now the two spirits are each small enough to be held in one palm. Then she brings them together and presses both spirits into her chest as a blinding light washes around her.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

KORRA and UNAVAATU are still posed in a tableau of their last conflict at the impact crater. Then KORRA's eyes burst into light. A pillar of blue-white light erupts around her, spilling forth from where she is wrapped in the black tendrils to briefly stab up into the sky. UNAVAATU’s massive body dissolves into purple energy and then that energy quickly rushes into KORRA's torso. Another pillar of light erupts out her, much larger this time as it stabs up into the sky in a mixture of blue and orange and white.

 

From across the city people gape at this blinding pillar of incredible power. Then the light shrinks and fades.

 

Back at the crater, KORRA is slowly revealed once again. She stands alone at the edge of the broken ground, seen from the back.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY VARIOUS LOCATIONS, NIGHT

 

Both factions of spirits freeze in their conflict. A change begins to wash over them as the dark spirits get a little softer and the light spirits grow a little more wild looking. They all turn to face the direction of the pillar of light. 

 

The humans fighting with and against them are surprised as the spirits one by one turn and take a few steps off before fading out of sight. 

 

KOH's long insectoid body looms over a fallen fighter as JINORA, TENZIN and other air nation fighters surround him. Then KOH looks up.

 

KOH

(good natured sigh)

Oh well, maybe next time.

 

KOH fades backwards out of sight.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY BATTLEFIELD, NIGHT

 

KORRA still stands at the edge of the crater as the remaining dark spirits fade away. After a moment, MAKO, BOLIN, OPAL, and ESKA approach her.

 

BOLIN

Uh, Korra?

 

KORRA turns and her torso is emblazoned with a melded pattern of Raava and Vaatu's markings, glowing in blue and orange. OPAL jumps back and ESKA falls into a fighting stance, but MAKO raises a hand. 

 

KORRA slowly raises her arms and then begins to sweep into the techniques of air bending. A sphere of rushing wind forms around her and she slowly rises up into the air. KORRA levitates up above the level of the roofs and then she begins to change the martial arts forms she uses. All the ice and water left over from Unavaatu's water-bending attacks melts and flows out of the city back into the bay. Then piles of rubble begin to levitating upwards and apart, freeing those trapped within before the rubble flies off to shore up crumbling buildings. Where the green vines of Unavaatu's influence are choking the city, precise waves of fire sweep down to burn them to ash without scorching anything else. Then wind sweeps away the ash and soot.

 

Task complete, KORRA lowers her hands in front of her and sinks back down to the ground as the light slowly goes out of her eyes and the arcane patterns on her torso fade. She lands in front of her friends as the last bit of wind bursts out to dissipate.

 

MAKO

So, you're back.

 

KORRA

Never left.

 

BOLIN rushes forward to hug KORRA. 

 

BOLIN

Oh, thank you thank you thank you! I thought you were dead. I thought we were dead. I thought everyone was dead, but we're not!

 

KORRA

(smiles)

Yeah, we're not dead.

(turns to Eska, expression darkens)

Eska, your father-

 

ESKA

(firmly)

My father tried to help the world. He failed, but so many of us do. He died honorably, back at the south pole.

 

OPAL

(to Korra)

So, you ate the spirit of chaos. Not what I expected. But you got your Avatar powers back?

 

ESKA

And you still wield the spiritual power of the Harmonic Convergence.

 

KORRA

(glances up at the sky)

While the alignment still lasts, for a few minutes at least.

 

MAKO

That won't come again for another ten thousand years. So, what are you going to do with that power?

 

KORRA

You know...something very important.

 

KORRA holds up her hand to the sky and disappears with a crack. Her friends are left standing in the rubble. There is a moment of blinking silence.

 

BOLIN

(smiling, but confused)

Hmm.

 

MAKO

(awkward)

So...uh, Eska. About that kiss...?

 

ESKA

(deadpan)

Do not worry about it. It was the end of the world. I was emotional. I got carried away in the moment.

 

MAKO

Uh, yeah...me...too.

 

OPAL grabs BOLIN to pull him back as she begins to move off. BOLIN is clearly disappointed to be pulled away from watching the show.

 

OPAL

Come on.

 

BOLIN

Aw, but look at them! It's an adorable disaster!

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY PARK, NIGHT

 

ASAMI stands a bit apart from a small crowd of civilians that is flowing forward in confusion and excitement. There is a view towards the part of the city where the battle was previously taking place.

 

VARIOUS CROWD MEMBERS

Did you see that? What was that light? The spirits are leaving. Is it over? I don't know. Is it safe?

 

ASAMI clutches her hands to her chest as she waits. The crowd moves off, leaving her behind. Then the air begins her begins to ripple and ASAMI spins to strike out at whoever is coming to attack her. KORRA catches ASAMI's punch by the wrist. ASAMI instantly recoils in embarrassment.

 

KORRA

(amused)

Well, I guess you-

 

ASAMI surges forward to clasp KORRA in a strong hug. ASAMI begins to cry with relief.

 

ASAMI

I...I thought...I thought...

 

KORRA

Me too. But I didn't.

(smiles)

Did you ever doubt me?

 

ASAMI laughs as she wipes her eyes.

 

ASAMI

(smiling)

Shut up. Arrogant...

 

Both of them are effectively hanging off each other, each almost tired enough to fall over. KORRA reaches out her hand and earth-bends up a bench for them to sit on.

 

ASAMI

(surprised)

Korra, your bending. It's-

 

KORRA

(sits down heavily)

Back, I guess, and more besides if I can figure out how Vaatu's strength mixes with Raava's. Until the power of Harmonic Convergence fully fades it'll hard to tell what's really part of me.

 

ASAMI

(sits down)

I lack all context to understand what you are talking about. But, whatever happened, you're...better? Restored?

 

KORRA

(shakes head)

No, not restored. I still don't have my other memories back. The lives of the past Avatars are still gone. I guess the Avatar of Light is really dead. From Wan to Aang, ten thousand years, and I was the last. Now I'm... I don't know. Light and dark. Not as pure. Something new.

 

ASAMI

The Avatar. The Avatar of Balance.

 

KORRA

(smiles)

Yeah. Balance. I like that. 

 

They look out at the damaged city. 

 

ASAMI

What's going to happen now? 

 

KORRA

(leans back)

I don't know. I suppose we need to check in but I can't imagine the trolleys will be running for a long time. And no one exactly knows how to find us here? Do you have a car nearby or are they blocked in Sato tower?

 

ASAMI

(slowly but increasingly hysterical)

Oh. No, not now now. I mean, now as in what happens next? What can happen? How much of the world was damaged like this? Can you teleport now? Did you just kill the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe? Is your mother still in prison for bombing the ship? Which of our friends are even still alive?!

 

KORRA

(reassuring)

Mako, Bolin, and Opal are all fine. Tenzin was with the rest of the Air Nation last I saw, and everyone was still ok. And beyond that, I don't know. My spiritual powers are already fading, I don't think I could teleport again if I wanted to. And Eska's actually been helping me now. I think she and Mako are a thing?

 

ASAMI

(throws up her hands, laughs)

Sure, why not.

 

KORRA

And whatever else comes, we'll face it together.

 

ASAMI

(raises an eyebrow with a smile)

Well, you will. We've seen how much my help amounts to when things reach this scale. I'm just a-

 

KORRA

Asami, you are never "just" anything. I mean, you blasted Vaatu to a standstill. All this...When I was at my lowest point, you were what pulled me forward. The thought of you, your example. Ever time I reach that darkest place, you're still there, still so much stronger than me. I need...I need to thank you. Through everything you had faith. Faith in me, faith in us, even when I- 

 

ASAMI kisses KORRA on the cheek, happy tears welling in her eyes.

 

ASAMI

I love you too. No need for thanks. You're here, we're here, and that's enough.

 

KORRA

(grins)

All right. No thank you's.

 

She raises one hand in a fist.

 

KORRA

But let me do this.

 

The air around KORRA's hand begins to ripple as she looks up at the sky.

 

ASAMI

What's happening?

 

KORRA

Harmonic Convergence is about to end but for this last moment the walls of the world are still thin. I can still reach out and touch them. And you said you wanted to see the aurora.

 

In the sky above the brilliant ripples of an Aurora steadily bloom into existence, shining in many colors. High high above, the city is a dot of lights as flying spirits dance along the aurora, diving in between worlds like dolphins breaching through waves. Down in the park, ASAMI leans on KORRA as they watch the dancing lights. The view slowly pulls back from them, leaving them in the peaceful darkness.

 

KORRA

(almost unseen)

Hey, what did you do with Varrick and Zhuli?

 

ASAMI

(content)

I handcuffed them to a light pole.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET, NIGHT

 

Hard cut to VARRICK and ZHULI handcuffed together around a sturdy light pole. 

 

VARRICK

Right. Humanity won so we go to plan B. Chances are I can bribe whoever finds us here to let us out. Still got a couple thousand sewn into my vest lining. So, first thing we do is blow up some of my low rent properties that made it through unscathed, for the insurance money. That will fund the wedding of the century! Which we can film of course and sell at a hefty profit for-

 

While VARRICK is talking, ZHULI calmly slips off her shoe and extracts lock-picks from inside which she smoothly uses to unlock the handcuffs.

 

VARRICK

I love it when you're scary like that. Ha! Our kids will be monsters! Unstoppable! Right, we're off!

 

VARRICK starts marching.

 

ZHULI

This way.

 

VARRICK

(turns around with equal force)

Right! 

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS, DAY

 

Cleanup is underway after the devastating battle. The vines and wild growth remain, and currently the rebuilding seems to be focused on simply working around them. With the vines, a number of spirits seem to still be lurking in the city, flitting around even in the daylight.

  
  


INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS, LIN'S OFFICE

 

LIN is in bandages and a cast, sitting at her desk half looking out the window behind her. MAKO sits in front of the desk, with a lesser share of bruises and cuts. They are both clearly exhausted and lean back in their chairs. LIN pours alcohol from a decanter into two glasses. MAKO accepts his but frowns slightly at LIN's drink and her injuries.

 

MAKO

Should you be-?

 

LIN

No.

 

She takes a sip.

 

LIN

I approved your overtime.

 

MAKO

Thanks, Chief.

 

LIN

Got a message from Chief Eska of the Water Tribe about you. Says good things. Another message from the Avatar. And apparently King Wu urgently wants to know if you're ok. 

(sips) 

You sure know how to draw them in, don't you?

 

MAKO

(sighs)

My apartment was destroyed, so I'm currently sleeping under my desk.

 

LIN

That's against the regs. Docking you another vacation day.

 

MAKO

Yeah, that's about right.

 

LIN

(almost smiles) 

You did good.

 

MAKO

(tired but sincere)

Thanks.

 

They laps into a comfortable silence.

  
  


EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, EMERGENCY RESPONSE CAMP, DAY

 

A camp of tents and vehicles has been set up in a park to facilitate the rescue and cleanup effort. BOLIN is there with rolled-up shirtsleeves as he alternates between giving instructions to a crew and earth-bending rubble away. A flying bison comes in to land and OPAL hops down. She moves over to join BOLIN.

 

BOLIN

(to other workers)

Don't bother to try fixing anything yet. We're just here clearing rubble. Once that's done we can actually start on...

(to Opal with a smile)

Oh, hey!

(to workers)

Right. Take a rest for a moment. And make sure to drink plenty of water, it's easy to get dehydrated.

 

OPAL

(smiles)

Looks like you're busy.

 

BOLIN

Yeah, not sure why they're listening to me but at least I've got a little experience with this kind of rebuilding. Your family all head back?

 

OPAL

(nods)

First train yesterday. Mom never feels comfortable outside Zaofu for long. I think she doesn't like not owning everything she can see. But I'm sorry, I'm heading out of the country now too. The air nation is being dispatched, there's tons of remote regions across the world that got hit hard during the spirit crisis. Not as hard as here, but the poor areas are less able to recover, so we need to lend a hand. 

 

BOLIN

That's great. Your job is so important. It makes me feel kind of guilty that I'm just messing around down here.

 

OPAL looks around at the whole camp that seems to be waiting patiently for BOLIN to finish his conversation so they can receive new orders. She laughs.

 

OPAL

Really? Is that what you're doing, great "Hero of Republic City"?

 

BOLIN

(embarrassed)

Stop it, Korra was busy and I was just someone unimportant enough to have time to talk to the reporters. Then they started taking pictures and someone said something about me leading the defense and things got out of hand. I tried to get them to do a retraction but now they're just calling me "humble" too. It's messed up.

 

OPAL

No, it's not. I really can't think of anyone better to be our hero.

 

A person has been walking around the camp handing out flyers and now walks by OPAL putting a paper in her hands. OPAL looks down at it and raises an eyebrow.

 

OPAL

However, this might be a bit much. Really, "Bolin for President"?

 

She turns the flyer around showing a stylized poster of a triumphant BOLIN over big block characters.

 

BOLIN

(horrified)

What?! President?! How…?!

(groans)

Damnit Varrick! Why me?!

 

OPAL laughs as BOLIN twists around, desperately looking for someone to undo this.

  
  


EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, DAY

 

Establishing shot. A few spirits drift in the air.

  
  


INT. AIR TEMPLE, KORRA'S OFFICE 

 

TENZIN and JINORA sit inside, facing KORRA as she removes some medical diagnostic device. KORRA makes a note of some number on a piece of paper, then turns back to the others. TENZIN and JINORA both have stacks of folders to refer to.

 

TENZIN

I'm glad you seem to be doing well. Right. We still need to arrange for your passage back to the south pole, to close the spirit world portals once again. I imagine Chief Eska will be amenable to provide some transportation or-

 

KORRA

No, I don't think so.

 

TENZIN

I know Eska hardly made a good impression, but after the actions of her father the Water Tribe regime clearly needs all the allies they can get. Things should-

 

KORRA

No, I mean, I don't think I am going to close the portals again.

 

TENZIN and JINORA are shocked.

 

JINORA

(worried)

What? Korra, are you ok? Are you feeling the influence of Vaatu in your mind or is there-?

 

KORRA

(amused)

No, relax, I'm not getting corrupted. I've just been thinking. Unalaq was not entirely wrong. The spirits are part of this world, they are part of us. But we've forgotten that. For the last age Humanity has been hiding away from half of the universe. You can't grow while ignoring part of what you really are.

 

TENZIN

But Avatar Wan-

 

KORRA

Wan made mistakes. I made mistakes. But they are mistakes we can learn from.

 

JINORA

(hesitant)

And you're sure that you're not making a mistake now?

 

KORRA

(smiles)

No, no I'm not. But it's still worth trying, to bring a just little more harmony to our lives. From now on the Avatar will no longer be the lone bridge between the spirit and material worlds. Every living person will have the chance to be that bridge.

(looks out the window)

The portals will stay open. This time, the spirits will remain. Wan was my past life, yes. He was me, but I'm not just him. Each life we become a little bit more; a little better. And sometimes we find people who make us so much better.

  
  


INT. SATO MANSION

 

SENNA and TONROQ stand side by side in a huge empty ballroom. KORRA stands a few yards in front, facing them. The atmosphere between them is still awkward.

 

SENNA

Korra, I'm...you look good.

 

TONROQ

Everything's ok? No...side effects? I heard what happened to you. I even understood some of it.

 

KORRA

There's no way to really know. But yes, I'm ok.

 

TONROQ

Good.

 

SENNA

I know you spoke with Eska before she cast off. She left us a letter. Apparently, after a bit of apocalypse, the North needs all its military at home and can't spare anyone to deal with the south's "little issues". It seems we can do whatever we want, at least for a while. Long enough to get more secure.

 

KORRA

And I will be there to negotiate the final deal when it comes time. As I said I would.

 

SENNA

(brief pause)

Korra, I'm sorry. I’m so sorry.

 

KORRA

(quietly)

I am too.

SENNA

We love you.

 

There is a brief moment of silence.

 

TONROQ

So, what is this big fancy place? Your Avatar palace?

 

Footsteps clack across the marble floor.

 

ASAMI

(offscreen)

No. It's mine.

 

ASAMI approaches from across the room, dressed in her best power business outfit. As she passes KORRA on her way to the parents, KORRA joins her with a smile.

 

KORRA

Mom, Dad, I want to finally introduce someone very important.

 

ASAMI

Hello, I'm Asami Sato, and  _ we _ are very happy to have you here.

 

The view pulls back, out the window, and out to a view of the whole city with covered with roads and vines with airships and sky bison and spirits zipping along under a bright blue sky.

 

END CREDITS

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of my Legend of Korra quadrilogy. The final scenes are a bit softer than some of my previous endings, but after four movies you need a bit of a wind down. The final battle gave everyone enough opportunities to be awesome.
> 
> Asami getting the very last line might be a little odd, but when I thought of it of course Korra would let someone she cares about have it. This is the woman who threw herself in front of a cannon to save her worst enemy.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think of my works. The good, the bad, and the ugly, I want to hear it all. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
